Total Drama School
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: The campers from Camp Wawanakwa are back, and this time at a prep boarding school. They could barely survive a few weeks together, how will they survive the whole year, along with all the school's previous students still roaming the halls?
1. Getting the Students to School

**Edited and reposted! This is after Total Drama Island, but there was no Total Drama Drama Drama Island special, and therefore no Total Drama Action. Owen won the one-hundred grand.**

**

* * *

**

Total Drama School

Getting the Students to School

"Unfortunately, there were no auditions for a second season of Total Drama Island," Chris McClain announced to a camera. The camera pans out to see he is standing in front of an extravagant academy. "So, we've decided to bring back the campers from Camp Wawanakwa for our new reality show, Total Drama School. Now, you'd think that none of the campers would agree to come, but instead, this school is a boarding school for the elite, and each of them is being offered a scholarship. Of course, they will be separated from the rest of the school in classes, so as to not deter the learning of those that belong here. From their contracts from before, there is no clause to say that after the show, we would stop filming them. So, not long ago, each of our campers was sent a scholarship package, and, not knowing we were filming, we've captured some of their reactions. Check it out."

Heather's house:

"What's this?" Heather questioned finding an envelope in the mail for her. It looked official and had the word "academy" on the return address. She dropped the other things from the mailbox on the floor of her home as she ripped open the envelope.

Congratulation Heather,  
You have been chosen to receive a full scholarship to Addams Academy. Our students are extremely talented, exceptionally smart, and almost all attend Ivy League or foreign school. Among our alumni are many senators, ambassadors, and advisors to presidents. "Blah blah blah," Heather skipped most of the letter. The dormitories are co-ed, each containing a single Resident Advisor. "That's nice. Oh, pretty campus, nice quad. Hot boys… Mother! You'll never guess what has happened. I'm going to a boarding school!"

Duncan's Juvenile hall:

"Mail for you, Pyro." A large envelope was dropped in front of Duncan at the lunch table. A few of the other delinquents held back some giggles.

"Hm… this is interesting," Duncan mused as he examined the envelope. He stood and left the table to read the letter alone.

"Addams Academy?" his warden laughed when Duncan presented the letter. "If you don't get expelled from there, consider your time over."

"Well, then, I guess this prep school is going to be taken in a whole new direction," Duncan laughed.

Ezekiel's house:

"Heya, son!" his father called. "Ya about to get some real schooling. Pack your bags, cause you are going to a school that could git ya into college, or something."

"What?" Ezekiel questioned.

His father held up the letter, which he had opened and read. "Ya got a scholarship."

Noah's home:

"Ha, my intelligence has finally been realized," Noah celebrated upon receiving his letter. "I will now be going somewhere that I can be appreciated and reach my fullest potential. I've got to pack, oh, and how to fit all my books..."

Back to Chris:

"We would show you more, but those were the only ones we managed to catch on camera that were any good. Anyway, today, our previous campers are arriving to their new school, checking in, receiving the keys to their rooms, taking photos for their school IDs, and checking out a few of the activities that the school has to offer. Let's see where some of our students are before they know what is happening."

"Oh, cheerleading," Lindsey smiled and walked into a portion of the gymnasium with mats and that had girls in uniform demonstrating different cheers.

"Hello," a perky blonde with chin length hair smiled up at Lindsey. "Are you interested in trying out for our squad?"

"I'd love to," Lindsey smiled back.

"Well, there will be six practices, but you're only required to attend one but encouraged to attend more. And, in a week from tomorrow, at eleven o'clock, we have official try-outs." She handed a packet to Lindsey. "There's the schedule and some basic information, such as practices, and the benefits of joining the squad, as well as a form for you to fill out and turn in when you come to try-out."

"Thanks!" Lindsey said taking the packet.

"If you'd like to stay and observe, or to practice some moves you know, you're more than welcome to. My name is Marcy and I'm co-captain. You can come to me for any questions you may have."

"Cool!" Lindsey said and sat with a few other girls, watching the squad practice.

Trent was wandering the area of campus by the music building, until he spotted a circle of people, all having guitars, hand drums, or other smaller instruments. _Awesome_, he thought as he approached the circle.

"Welcome, newcomer," a boy in the middle said greeting Trent when he was noticed. "I see you carry a guitar. Would you like to join our music circle?"

"That'd be awesome," Trent said taking a seat between a girl with a fiddle and a boy with the bongos. He looked around the circle and noticed there was only one thing connection them all; they all liked music. The circle leader seemed to be a hippie, while the girl with the fiddle looked like she came from a barn. The rest of the circle was just as diverse.

"Would you like to introduce yourself and lead us in a song," the leader asked.

"Uh, sure," Trent nodded taking out his guitar. "My name is Trent, I play and write music."

"Oh, I knew you looked familiar," one girl on the other side of the circle jumped. "You were on Total Drama Island and you were one of the many victims of Heather's devious plans. Oh, I loved that show and I was so hoping you would win."

"Uh, thanks," Trent said. "Does anyone else know "Yesterday" by the Beatles?" Everyone nodded, so Trent began to play a few chord from the song and everyone joined in, singing, playing, or just clapping.

"Of course I'm a good candidate for the student government," Courtney argued with a few kids. "I have trained my life for things like this, and I was a shoe-in at my last school, but this academy will look much better on my college transcript."

"Well, even though you're new, and no one knows you, I guess you could try to be a candidate," one guy said handing her a packet of papers. "Don't be surprised when no one votes for you."

Courtney huffed and turned away with her packet.

"Oh, this place got a hip-hop club, no way," LeShawna smiled and approached the group of guys and girls dancing on one side of the quad.

"Hey, Sister," a girl waved LeShawna. She was thin and tall wearing her black hair in thin braids, and in an off the shoulder leopard print blouse and a short black skirt. "Ya'll has got to be new cause I know I would have seen you before. Love the hoops and outfit."

"Thanks," LeShawna smiled. "I'm LeShawna and yes, I am new here."

"Well, you can hang with us," the girl said. "I'm Tonnie, and we all are The Crew. You're perfect material for us."

"I already am loving this place!" LeShawna celebrated.

"Hi," Gwen said to a girl at the dorm she was staying in. "I'm here to check in and find my room."

A girl with chin length brown hair, green eyes, and dressed in a white blouse, black waist skirt, and four inch black stilettos smiled at her. "I'm Avery, and I'm your RA. You are either considered lucky or unfortunate, depending on your outlook, because you have a room all to yourself. All of your things will be brought up to the room over the course of the day, so why don't you go explore the campus and find some activities you'd like to join."

Cut back to Chris:

"Did I mention that we hand picked their RA out of hundreds who applied? She wasn't qualified, due to her record, to RA for any of the real housing dorms, so that made her a perfect candidate for us. She is fully aware of what is happening, and is going to be making more drama, if possible."

Back to Gwen:

"Um, I'm not really into clubs…"

"Oh, there has to be something that would catch your interest. There's a music circle, sports teams, student government, a poetry writers society…"

"Really?" Gwen asked. "Poetry? Where?"

"Go to the English building, the red building with white pillars, and inside one of the first floor rooms is where they usually meet."

"Cool," Gwen said. "I'll see you later, Avery."

Owen stood in the middle of the food court, staring in awe at all the different types of cuisines that he had to choose from. There was a pasta place, a deli, a bakery, a pizza parlor, a chicken place, and a general cafeteria that was all you can eat. He went for the all you can eat line.

Once he was swiped in, he grabbed a tray, and not bothering with plates, he began piling food onto his tray. He had hotdogs, burgers, vegetables, entire pies, and every type of food he came across. Once he had filled his tray, he sat at one of the tables inside the cafeteria so he could go back for seconds.

Walking into the food court just as Owen disappeared into the all you can eat line was Beth, who approached the deli and ordered a sandwich, using food points from her food plan. She took her sandwich and sat down by a group of girls. When she smiled at them, she didn't know that there was a piece of lettuce stuck in her braces and all the girls began to laugh.

Bridgette approached a group of people encouraging everyone to recycle, and to use less paper and stop drinking bottled water. "Miss, our plant is in danger."

"I know," Bridgette said. "Are you guys the environmentalist group?"

"We are part of it," the boy said. "Our new members are all meeting on the quad to receive information on how easily each person can make a difference."

"Cool," Bridgette smiled. "Could you point me in the direction?"

"Just follow the path," he said pointing at a paved pathway. "It will lead you to where you want to be."

Bridgette nodded and began following the path until she saw the people yelling to use less electricity and to drive hybrid cars (if driving is necessary). She approached the small crowd of kids. "Hey," a girl said approaching her. "You must be new." She handed Bridgette a sheet of things she could do to help the world all on her own. "I'm going to pair you up with another new comer." She turned around and tapped a black boy wearing a white beanie. "DJ, was it, I've found someone for you to work with."

"Bridgette?" DJ questioned.

"Oh my god, DJ!" Bridgette said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was offered a scholarship," DJ said.

Bridgette lifted an eyebrow. "Uh oh," she said. "So was I… and I thought I saw a camera crew just outside the gates."

"You don't think that Chris could be behind this," DJ said. Then he shook his head. "What are the chances it's coincidence?"

"Slim to none," Bridgette said. "I'm going to bet that we're not the only ones here."

"Hey, I just totally know where I recognize you guys from," the girl said. "You were on Total Drama Island. I was so hoping that Geoff would win. He was so hot!"

"Uh…" Bridgette tried to say something.

"How about we go spread the message," DJ said, grabbing Bridgette's arm and pulling her to a different part of the campus. "We need to find out if anyone else is here," he said once they had broken free from the environmentalist pack.

"Oooh, Katie, I can't believe we're here together," Sadie said as they approached the check-in just inside the gates of the school.

"Oh, Sadie, you know I would never have come if you weren't coming too," Katie replied.

"I hope we are rooming together because I couldn't stand it if we were separated," Sadie said.

"That's exactly what I was going to say," Katie said.

"I'm so glad we're BFFFLs," Sadie said.

"Me too!" Katie agreed.

"Names please?" the woman at the table asked when they arrived.

"Katie and Sadie," they said together.

The woman looked at them until they gave her their last names as well. "Ah, you'll be living in Portman Hall, Katie in room 12 and Sadie in room 10." The eyes of the two girls began to widen in horror. They would be in different rooms? The woman spotted this and smiled. "You'll be next door to one another, and most students don't like to live with their best friend, but live close. I mean, if you're with one another twenty-four seven, you'll probably get on one another's nerves. This way, you'll have a little space between the two of you." The woman held out a packet for each of them. Just attach the blue labels in your packet to each piece of your luggage and it will all be transferred to your room as you explore the campus and look for clubs."

Geoff was in the main gym, checking out the different sports and trying to decide which sports he would try-out for. He had already been by the football table, the soccer table, and the basketball table. As he approached the wrestling stand, he stopped in horror as he saw someone he thought he would never see again. Eva was threatening one of the coaches. "Just because I am female doesn't mean I cannot wrestle," her voice dripped with venom practically.

"Actually," another very familiar voice said just behind Geoff, "girls are not as strong as males, and therefore, any male could beat any female." Geoff turned around, and sure enough, Ezekiel was standing there.

"You want to repeat that, Shrimp?" Eva questioned dropping the coach and pushing past Geoff. She hauled Ezekiel off the ground with one hand and lifted him to her face.

"Oh, uh, Eva…" Ezekiel visibly swallowed. "I, uh, didn't know it was you…"

"Yeah, well it is," she growled.

"Uh, Eva," Geoff said taking a step closer, but careful not to touch her. "You and I both know that different girls can be just as smart and physically talented as guys," he spoke slowly and carefully. "You would, no doubt, make an excellent addition to the wrestling team. Now, just put Ezekiel down and know that he's wrong."

"But, Geoff, we both know I'm not wrong," Ezekiel said.

Eva yelled and threw Ezekiel across the room and through the double doors, into the cheerleading practice, with a loud roar.

"Of course, we could always use diversity on the team," the coach said holding out an information sheet to Eva.

"Did you hear that?" Bridgette turned to DJ.

"Yeah, that sounded just like…"

"Eva," they said together.

"Okay, now I _know _this isn't just coincidence," Bridgette said. "This is totally a set-up."

"Oh, Ezekiel, do you want to join the cheer squad too?" Lindsey asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"No, that's a girls' sport," he said standing up.

The practice stopped and all the girls turned to him. "I'll have you know," the best of the cheerleaders said taking a step toward him, "that cheerleaders are some of the strongest, and most coordinated athletes there are. We have to do complicated routines, lift and throw people into their air, and shout and smile, all at the same time. Now, do you have a problem with us?"

"Well, all girls are weak," Ezekiel said.

The girl turned to Lindsey. "You know this slime-ball, new girl?"

"Yeah, we were on Total Drama Island together," Lindsey said. "Actually, now that I think about it, it's weird that we ended up in the same school."

"Hey, Ezekiel," Geoff opened the doors into the cheerleading area. "I'm just here to make sure you're alive… Lindsey?"

"Oh, wow, Geoff, you are going here too?"

"Now, I know this cannot be a coincidence," Geoff muttered to himself. "There is no way that Lindsey has the academic record to go here." Just then, Bridgette and DJ opened the far door to the gymnasium, having followed the sound of Eva's roar. Bridgette and Geoff immediately caught one another's eyes and a short love melody suddenly played that no one seemed to notice. "Bridgette!" Geoff yelled. "DJ! Man, this is more what I'm talking about." He quickly crossed the mats and pulled Bridgette into a deep kiss for a minute. After they released he and DJ shared a man hug/shoulder pat thing. "Man, I'm so glad you guys are here. It's been forever since I've seen you."

"You saw us two weeks ago at Owen's yacht party," Bridgette said, grabbing onto his arm and holding his hand.

"Owen, where is the big lug?" Geoff questioned.

"Probably wherever there is food," Lindsey said approaching the group.

"Oh, food, I am starvin', right I am," Ezekiel said.

"I guess we should try to figure out everyone who is actually here," Bridgette said. "Do you guys know where you're staying?"

"Uh, Portman Hall," DJ said.

"Yo, Man, me too," Geoff said.

"Wow, what a coincidence, so am I," Lindsey.

"Me too," Bridgette said. "What room are you in, Lindsey?"

"Room twelve," Lindsey said. "Are we roommates?"

"No, I'm in room five," Bridgette said. "So, uh, who's going to go get Eva?"

"My vote is DJ," Geoff said pointing at his friend. "All those in favor, say aye."

"Aye," three voices said immediately.

"Well, DJ, we'll be waiting right here for you," Bridgette said inching him forward.

"It was good knowing you, man," Geoff said.

DJ sighed and ventured into the gymnasium. Ten minutes later, he returned, unharmed, with Eva and Tyler in tow, as well on some information on several sports he used to play.

"Tyler, man, good to see you," Geoff greeted.

"Hey, Taylor," Lindsey said with a little wave and a smile.

"It's Tyler," Tyler said smiling at her.

"Hello, _Bridgette_," Eva said, her eyes narrowed. "So, I hear you're rooming in five Portman Hall."

"Uh, well, yes," Bridgette said.

"I guess that means we'll be roommates," Eva said, an evil smile growing on her lips.

Cut to Chris:

"Oh, yeah, we had Avery arrange their rooms so that more drama would occur."

Cut to quad:

"Hey," one girl said. "It looks like someone just dove from that plane."

Everyone looked up, eyes wide, as a figure was quickly descending toward the ground. Suddenly, with about one hundred yards left to fall, a glider opened and the red-headed figure began to spiral as she got closer and closer to the ground, landing awkwardly on the front statue.

"Hey, everyone," Izzy called out. "Wasn't that awesome?"

"Izzy," Noah yelled, peeved that she was at his new school. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I got a scholarship to go here," Izzy said. Slowly, several bags with parachutes attached began to land around the quad.

"Uh, there is no way a respected institution such as this one would even consider you for enrollment," Noah insisted.

"No, we think Chris did," Bridgette said walking past him. "Izzy grab your bags and catch us at the food court, okay?"

"Sure thing," Izzy replied.

"What are you guys doing here?" Noah asked. Tyler and Geoff just grabbed his arms and began to drag him along with them.

"Oh, wow, Heather, your hair grows really fast," Izzy said when Heather turned around just as Izzy arrived at the check-in desk. "Wasn't is still really short at Owen's yacht party?"

"Izzy?" Heather's eyes widened. "And for your information, my hair is still short. It's called a wig, and a damn expensive one."

"Well, it looks just like your real hair," Izzy said. "Except less split ends. Hi, I'm new, my name is Izzy."

About two hours later, all the campers from Camp Wawanakwa had gathered in the center of the food court.

"Are we sure everyone single one of us is here? Heather said, repulsed.

"Every single one of the twenty-two campers is here," Noah said matter-of-factly.

"Good," a voice rang out. "Hi, Gwen, nice to see you again. And for those of you that haven't dropped by the dorm yet, I am Avery, and I will be your RA. Luckily for you, you only have to deal with Chris when it has to do with your weekend activities. For those of you that try to weasel out of the weekend activities, Chris and Chef Hatchet will grade it. So, if you skip out on a lot of them, your GPA will be affected. Now, if you'll all follow me, we can go to Portman Hall and you guys can all set-up before I go over rules of conduct. And then we're all be getting fitted for our uniforms."

"Uniforms?" Duncan asked. "No one said anything about uniforms."

"Well, in the pamphlet that you received, you may have noticed that everyone is wearing the same outfit essentially," Noah said

"Yeah, I didn't open that thing once," Duncan said.

"How can you make an informed decision without researching the school," Courtney asked.

"It got me out of juvey," Duncan said with a shrug. "That was good enough for me."

"The thought that you'd have contact with more than your cell mates was probably enough," Heather said.

"If I known you were going to be here, I would have brought my Bitch-B-Gone."

"Duncan, that is entirely inappropriate," Courtney said.

"But true," Gwen and LaShawna said in unison.

Cut to Chris:

"Well, once again, the campers of Camp Wawanakwa are reunited for the first time since Owen's yacht party. Will romances from the summer burn brighter or be snuffed out? And what about all the students they now have to deal with as well? Will they all be able to survive the school year, or will end up dropping out? Find out as we track their every move with the hundreds of camera around the campus."

* * *

**  
If you'd like to add a character of your own, just leave me a review or PM me with a name, their look, how they are connected to the story (e.g. Tonnie from the hip-hop club, or Marcy, co-captain from cheerleading), their personality, who they'd be connected to as friend, enemies, and love interests.**

**For those of you that need a form:**

**Name:**

**Grade (Fresh - Senior, TDI characters are Juniors):**

**Hair and eyes:**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**How they are connected (in the school, not with the campers):**

**Who they like:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Other information:**

**As this is now an edited chapter, you may still submit characters, but I need _jocks_ and _preps_ as this is a _prep school_. As well, _don't_ have them know the TDI characters from before they arrived at the school. I won't use them. Justin did not steal their past girlfriend, they didn't lose to Eva in arm wrestling the previous school year, they have never dated any of the characters, they weren't Duncan's cell mate, not related to the characters. The school is in the U.S. and _most_ of the students are as well, while the TDI characters are from Canada.**

**Thanks and please leave a review!  
**


	2. Roommates From Hell

**Edited and reposted!**

**Due to popularity, I've finished the second chapter and I'm working on the third. Hope you like it. One of the submitted characters makes her first appearance at the end. Hope you like and keep on reviewing. It really encourages me to write better, faster, and more often.**

**Post-script: I think you'll find the rooming given quite enjoyable.**

**

* * *

  
**

Roommates from Hell

"Well, at least I won't have to put up with Heather outside of class and activities," LeShawna said to Gwen.

"I won't have to put up with anyone," Gwen said. "I have my own room."

"I wish I had that luxury," Bridgette said. "I'm stuck in a room with Eva."

"Okay everyone," Avery said, walking backward down the hall. "Everyone's name is on a door. Owen and Gwen get rooms to themselves, and everyone else has a roommate. Unfortunately, you cannot pick who you want to room with, but, if after a trial period of a month, it's not working out, we can come up with a few solutions: roommate contracts, room-swapping, etc." She stopped just in front of the last door of the hall. "To the left," she pointed toward the girls' bathroom side, "we have the boys' bathroom. And the girls' bathroom to the right." She pointed to the boys' bathroom sign.

"If you say so," Duncan said with a laugh.

"Okay, now how about everyone go to your room, find out who you're rooming with, and start to unpack."

Room 1:

"I wonder who is going to have to suffer me," Duncan said approaching his room. He stopped and stared at the door when he arrived. "Harold," he said in a low voice and turned to see the geek approaching.

"Oh, no, I'm with you?" Harold asked. "Gosh!"

"If you think about leaving your stained shorts on the ground, I will burn them and throw them out the window," Duncan warned.

Room 2:

"How big…" Gwen said looking around her room. There was a single bed, a desk, and a chair. "Well, I guess I should start to unpack and arrange my room…" She started to push the bed to one wall and the desk the opposite way.

Room 3:

"Aw, hell no," LeShawna said upon finding her room. The other name on the door was Heather.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding with me," Heather growled. She glared at LeShawna. "Stay on your side of the room and don't touch my stuff, is that clear?"

"I was about to say the same thing to you," LeShawna said. "Break out the tape."

Room 4:

"Awesome," Owen said walking into his room. "All this room to myself. Oh, I can get a couch and a coffee table and a large television, like those plasma one you can hang. This is going to be great. I'll have the coolest room and everyone will want to hang out in here."

Room 5:

"Oh, boy," Bridgette said and walked into her room to see Eva was already arranging a weight machine. "Um, Eva, there's not really enough room in here for that," she said slowly. "Do you think that, maybe, you could keep that in your closet while you're not using it?"

Eva shot a glare at Bridgette. "Do you want to run that by me again?"

"Actually," Bridgette said with a gulp, "now that I think about it, it gives the room character."

"That's what I thought," Eva said and returned to her machine.

Room 6:

"This is great, Man," Geoff said. "I'm right across from Bridgette."

"Oh, how horrid," Noah sighed. "How will I ever get my studying and reading and sleeping done with an imbecile like you as a roommate?"

"Hey, at least you've got an awesome roommate," Geoff said.

"In what aspects are _you_ awesome?" Noah asked.

"Well, for one, I'm popular," Geoff said.

"You _were_ popular, at your old school," Noah said.

"People like me," Geoff said. "I'm just a likable person."

"Not when your mouth is open."

Room 7:

"I hope you don't have any allergies," DJ said to Tyler as they walked into their room. He walked to he back of the room, opened the window, and set up a birdhouse just outside the room.

"Uh, I don't think we're allowed to have pets in the dorms," Tyler said.

"As if Avery really cares," DJ said. "If the staff can't detect the animals, then we won't get in trouble. "Plus, if a wild animal just happens to take refuge in our room, it's not our fault, right?"

"I guess," Tyler said. "So, trying out for any sports?"

"Thinking about football or something like that," DJ said. "What about you?"

"I'm going out for them all," Tyler said.

"In the hopes that one will pick you?" DJ asked.

Room 8:

Trent walked into his new room to see Cody was already unpacking. Most of Cody's clothes were shoved into one of the closets, and Cody was working on getting his special sheets on his bed.

"Oh, hey, roomie!" Cody said when the door closed. "Hope you don't mind that I took this side of the room."

"No, that's absolutely fine," Trent said as he set his bags and guitar down.

"Awesome," Cody said. He finished with his sheets and then began pulling things out of a box. Trent glanced at Cody, and barely avoided spitting recognizing a goth girl in most of the pictures. Gwen.

Trent turned away and tried to ignore Cody's obsession with Gwen.

Room 9:

Izzy pranced into her room to see Courtney was standing over one of the desks. She was setting up a laptop computer and connecting it to the Internet.

"What are you doing that for?" Izzy asked opening up a bag and pulling out a bedding set, tossing it on her bed where it naturally fell into place. "It's not like we're going to get any homework soon."

"First, you never know," Courtney said. "Second, there are other things that one can use a computer for." She flipped open her laptop and sat down in the chair, typing away quickly.

"What are you writing?" Izzy asked leaning over Courtney's shoulder.

"A letter to the student body about the school and why I would make a worthy candidate for the school government," Courtney said. "Seeing as the only people that know me are you idiots, I need to get my name out."

"That's neat," Izzy said. "But if you really want to win, you should throw an wicked party! Or do something crazy so that everyone knows who you are."

"Maybe at your old public school, that's how things worked," Courtney said. "But this is a real school."

Room 10:

"I'm kind of sad that I can't be with Katie," Sadie said.

"Don't worry, Thadie," Beth said. "She's right next door. If we both keep our window open, you two can talk any time. I'll even let you have the thide clother to Katie's room."

"Oh, thank you, Beth," Sadie said hugging her. "I keep forgetting how nice you are."

Room 11:

"So, what we gonna do?" Ezekiel asked.

Justin shrugged. "I call left side," Justin said.

Room 12:

"Oh, Katie," Lindsey said as the two girls walked into their new room, "I'm so glad that I got paired with you because you are so nice, and you'd never use me like Heather did."

"Oh, I would never dream it," Katie said. "As long as Sadie can come in whenever she needs me or I need her."

"Of course she can," Lindsey said. "Sadie is also amazingly nice."

"This is going to be one of the best years ever!" Katie celebrated.

"I know," Lindsey said. "I wonder if there are any good nail-salons near here, because I could really go for a mani-pedi."

It was about an hour later that Avery knocked on every door and they all came out. Avery led them to a room in the basement where they could all sit in a circle. "This is where many of you activities for the show will be held, but not all. Remember, you need to attend as many of these as you can because you will be graded on them, and you can't win if you don't come. And, if you can't win, you can't get the prizes."

"What exactly do you mean by winning?" Heather asked.

"Or, more importantly, what kind of prizes?" Duncan asked.

"Well, your weekend activities will be competitions, and the prizes will vary from tickets to movies or concerts, things for around your room, or gift certificates to restaurants and stores, along with other things," Avery said. "Now, onto the rules of conduct. You must wear your uniform to classes, and you must follow the dress code while on campus." Avery stopped and looked up. "That means no exposed navels, girls, and the pants hem must hide your underwear, guys. Your uniforms are to be worn with all black, brown, or navy shoes." People were grumbling. "Finally, don't break any laws. Remember, if I don't report something, it didn't happen, so don't do anything that will attract the attention of other staff members to our dorm and we'll be fine."

"Is that all?" Courtney asked. "No quiet hours, or lights out, or things like that?"

Avery shrugged. "If I set rules like that, they'd be broken on a daily basis, so I don't bother with it. Too much paperwork. Now, lets go get you all uniforms."

Confession Cam (Duncan):

"And here I thought an RA would be a real hard ass, but Avery ain't that bad, yet."

(Heather)

"This sucks. I'm going to have to match every other girl in the school, and I won't have the luck of having been here long enough so that my skirt will be short."

(Courtney)

"Avery's lack of rules is such a bad idea. She obviously didn't watch Total Drama Island."

(Gwen)

"Well, my boots are all black I'm good"

The school colors were black and green, so the uniforms consisted of black blazers, black bottoms (skirts for girls, pants for boys), and green or white button-up shirts.

They all went and grabbed their sizes, then to the changing rooms. Heather walked out first. "Is it me, or did you shorten your skirt, Avery?"

"I did no such thing," Avery said. Heather narrowed her eyes.

"Then why does your skirt fall to your mid thighs while ours go to our knees?" Bridgette asked.

"Because I'm wearing my skirt at my waist," Avery pointed to the top of her skirt. "Not my hips. Try a skirt two sizes down and wear it as a waist skirt. The teachers can't punish you for the dress code as long as you're in full uniform."

"Wow, how did you come up with that?" Lindsey asked.

"Well, I didn't try on my uniform before hand, and when I had to wear it the first day of school, freshman year, my skirt would only fit at my waist because I shopped at stores that made me think I was a size two, while everywhere else, I'm a size four or five."

"These pants suck," Duncan said walking out in a pair of pants buttoned at the waist that were pleated and thin. The sleeves of his green shirt were rolled up to the elbows and the front of the shirt was left open. "Why do we have to wear these again?"

"School rules," Avery said. "Don't follow certain rules and you'll be kicked out."

Confession Cam (Courtney):

"Okay, when I walked out of my dressing room to see Duncan dressed almost nicely, well, let's just say that I am going to have to doubly avoid him now because he will be such a huge distraction for me here."

(Duncan)

"Yeah, all those girls were checking me out."

(Heather)

"Oh, pu-lease, as if I want to see that, Duncan. You're not as hot as you think you are."

Eventually, they all had five sets of the uniform each. After dropping those off in their rooms, they met back in the basement.

"Okay, now that all that is done, I present to you, Chris."

Everyone groaned as Chris walked into the room. "It's good to see you all again. I'm here to present to you all your first challenge. Each room is getting 100 dollars, and Avery will take you all to the nearest department store. Your challenge is to decorate your room to your liking. You will have an hour to shop, and five hours to work on your rooms. At that point, Avery, Chef Hatchet, and I will go around and decide which room we think looks the best. That room will have a choice of receiving a television, microwave, coffee maker, or a mini fridge."

"And then we vote off?" Heather asked.

"Actually, the institution wouldn't allow us to use this place unless we swore not to have anyone voted out. But, you may leave by choice."

"Then how do we win?" Heather asked.

"You're all winners, by allowing to have this school on your resume to college," Chris said.

"Um, are we allowed to use more than the provided money for this challenge?" Owen asked.

"I really don't care," Chris said. "If you want to spend every cent you own, that's fine with me."

Confession Cam (Gwen):

"I knew this wouldn't be a carefree year. I really have to decorate my room? Do padded walls count?"

(LeShawna)

"There was no way in hell I was going to allow Heather to spear-head this project."

(Bridgette)

"Well, with all of Eva's training equipment, at least our room has character."

(Beth)

"Oh, this is going to be tho much fun. Thadie has really awesome taste, so I can already tell our room is going to win!"

Duncan entered his room after returning from the store to see that Harold was putting up posters of sci-fi films up over his bed. "Oh, gee, how impressive."

"You're going to have to put up with it all year," Harold drawled. "So, just accept it, how about it."

"People don't usually display how much of a geek they are," Duncan said. He gently set down a large package and then pulled out a few things.

"What did you get?" Harold asked.

"An axe," Duncan said pulling a shining guitar from the large package and setting it on the guitar stand he bought. He then began to set up the amps.

"Do you even play?"

"Nope," Duncan said. "But it looks cool, and that's the point of this challenge."

"Right this way, boys," Gwen instructed the men from the store with the large, wrapped couch Gwen had bought. So, she dipped a little into her own money… okay, a lot. But, she had come up with a sure fire way to win the challenge. She had some work to get done, but it would be so worth it in the end.

"What is that?" LeShawna asked walking into her and Heather's room.

"It's a poster," Heather said. She pasted a picture of a ballerina onto a poster board that already had several other ballerinas, along with a few other types of dancers, such as ballroom and tango.

"And, why are you doing that?"

"Because, unlike your posters, mine will look sophisticated."

LeShawna looked at Heather's walls to see that there were landscapes and inspirational posters along the walls, along with countless pictures of Heather with 'friends and family.'

Confession Cam (LeShawna):

"Let's be serious, no one likes Heather in the real world. She just uses those people as a reason to paste her face all over the walls to annoy me."

"Well, that's fine with me," LeShawna said. She began pulling out posters of her favorite hip hop artists and rappers. They were all 'sisters' and they all disgusted Heather.

Confession Cam (Owen):

"Look at what I found in the store!" He holds up a tabloid magazine that had a small picture of him on the corner. "It's got a whole bunch of pictures of everyone from Camp Wawanakwa since we left camp. I got two copies so I can post all the pictures on the wall, and still be able to read the article whenever I want."

"So, what kind of things did you get for our room?" Eva asked when Bridgette walked in.

"Um, I got some blue curtains, as it will go with both your dark blue sheets, and my light blue sheets," Bridgette said pulling the curtains out. "And I a nice little lamp. And, I want to display my board on the wall, between my desk and bed."

"Better get to work," Eva said as she continued to lift weights.

"You can help, you know," Bridgette said. Eva just narrowed her eyes and continued with her weights.

"What's that?" Geoff asked when Noah dragged in a box. Geoff was in the process of arranging his desk with all his chrome desk supplies.

"It is a bookshelf," Noah said. "So that I can get my books off the floor."

"What books?" Geoff asked.

Noah pointed to the four large boxes next to his bed. "Over sixty books."

"I thought those were school supplies," Geoff said.

"My notebooks and writing utensils are in there somewhere," Noah said.

"Dude, you shouldn't read so much or you'll start bleeding out of your eyes."

"Physically, that would not happen due to reading."

"Dude, the Cardinals are good," DJ said to Tyler seeing that Tyler was putting up a Cardinals 2006 poster. "But they're nowhere as good as the Yankees."

Tyler laughed. "You wish, DJ. And what's up with the Nicks poster?"

"The Nicks are the best," DJ replied

"But, hey, we're both into sports, so our stuff doesn't clash," DJ said. "I can't even imagine what Izzy and Courtney's room is going to look like."

"Or Heather and LeShawna's room." The two boys both tried to imagine it, then burst out laughing.

Trent had his guitar case in the corner of the room and was setting up his music stand with music. "Trent, have your guitar out for show."

"It's not a piece of decoration," Trent said. "It's a treasured musical instrument. So, did you get anything at the store?"

"Oh, yeah, I did," Cody said. "I got some carpets to cover most of the floor. I got half to match your sheets and half to match mine. I was thinking a checkered pattern."

Trent lifted an eyebrow. "How many did you get?"

"Um, about twenty," Cody said.

Trent stared at the bags of carpet pieces. "You do realize those are bathroom rugs, right?"

"Like they'll notice," Cody waved that off.

"Oh, believe me, they will."

"That's actually a cool lamp, Courtney," Izzy said as Courtney finished setting up a lamp with five different colored arms. She had twisted them in an interesting pattern.

"Oh, it gets better," Courtney said. She plugged it in and turned it on. In each of the five colors, red, orange, blue, green, and yellow, a light bulb of the same color shone.

"Wow, you really know me, don't you," Izzy said.

"I figured you'd enjoy that," Courtney said. "So, what did you get that only cost ten dollars?"

Izzy dumped out ten rolls of streamers out onto her bed. "And what a coincidence, they're the same colors."

"Wow, that's actually really cool, Izzy, and genius. We can line the top of the wall at the ceiling, and then have then hanging, but high, and twisted. It'll be really cute and original."

"That's a really good idea," Izzy said. "It was actually your cork board that gave me the idea." She opened one of the packages and showed how the streamers could be used to fill in the color behind Courtney's pictures.

"Oh, wow," Courtney smiled. "So, I was thinking of what you said about how I need my name out for people to know me if I expect to run. Want to help me with a plan?"

"Oh, sure, I'm could come up with something," Izzy nodded. She began thinking.

"Work while you think," Courtney said tossing some clear tape to Izzy. "We've still got a lot of work to do and I think we need a carpet."

"How much money do we have left?" Izzy asked.

"Um, about fifty dollars," Courtney said. "Wanna run back to the store quickly with me?"

"Sure," Izzy said. "Let's boogey."

Beth stood on a chair, just barely able to touch the ceiling. She attached a wire holder on the ceiling, then grabbed the string lights Sadie was holding for her. They had chosen a color scheme or blue, purple, and pink. They had a round rug of each color, one at the far end, one in the middle, and one just at the doorway. The sting lights they had, a set in each color, would line the ceiling. And they each had a desk, one pink, and one blue. Both their beds happened to be mostly pinks, blues, and purples.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Sadie said as Beth finished with the final string of lights.

"That wath a lot more tiring than I thought it would be," Beth said sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, it was," Sadie said. "But look how cute our room is!"

"Tho, when we win, do we want the refrigerator, microwave, television, or what?"

"Oh, fridge!" Sadie said. "That way we can keep cold things in our room. And we can keep a lot of cold drinks and have a small party whenever."

"Oh, good thinking," Beth agreed.

"Do we want to decorate our room?" Ezekiel asked Justin.

Justin looked at Ezekiel and knew there was no way they'd be able to win the contest, even if Justin got to do all the decorating. "Actually, I have a bit of a different idea. We have 100 dollars to spend at our leisure, why not buy what the prizes could be?"

"Oh, good thinking. So, what do we want?"

Justin handed Ezekiel a microwave. "I'll meet you up front with a fridge."

"Do we have enough for both?"

"I do," Justin assured him. "And Owen's got a TV and he's sure to let us visit it."

"Are you sure we should go with the leopard print rug?" Katie asked Lindsey.

"Oh, definitely," Lindsey said. "The latest issue of Teen Living said that leopard print is hot right now. And, since we both have pink bed, this pink and purple leopard print will look adorable."

"Okay then," Katie nodded. "What else do we need?"

"Um, we need other things?"

"Oh, how about seat cushions, because our chairs are really hard.

"Oh, that's a good idea," Lindsey agreed.

When the time was up, everyone had to stand in the hall as the Chris, Chef Hatchet, Avery, and what seemed to be a random sophomore, went around from room to room. For some rooms, there was amusement at how bad it was, for some rooms there was awe in their status. However, in the end, the winner was a unanimous choice by all four judges.

"Gwen!"

Everyone went to see the winning room. Gwen had a small black lamp on her desk, bright white paper covering all the walls, white sheets, and a white love seat.

"This is the winning room?" Heather snapped.

"No," Gwen said once everyone was crammed in. She flipped on the lights, and instead of bright lights, black light filled the room, making everything glow.

"Awesome!" Owen yelled. "You so deserve this!"

"I'll take a mini-fridge, Chris," Gwen said with a smile as everyone began to filter out and to their own rooms.

Cut to Chris:

"And so concludes our first challenge in Total Drama School. What will the next challenge be? Who will win? Find out in the next episode of Total Drama School."

"Dad," a voice called out. Camera pans out farther to see the sophomore girl that had helped in the judging. "Did you have to choose my school?"

"Well, Kim," Chris said. "It was the only school that would allow us."

Kim blew some of her brown hair off her face, the pink tips brightened for a moment before settling on her black shirt. She turned around, and walked away, her purple flip flops twacking with every step she took, and her blue and green plaid skirt swishing as she went.


	3. First Day

**Hope you continue to like it! You can still submit a character if you'd like, but only if you think that there's a good reason for the character. Something to cause drama! Or, you can submit a character to the other fic I'm gonna write. A second season of TDI with a new cast of characters!**

* * *

First Day

"Wow," Bridgette said sitting with Izzy and Courtney, anything to escape her room. "You're really going to do that?"

"Well, technically, _I'm_ not going to be doing it," Courtney said. "First, I'm not very good at scaling walls. Second, I'm no good with spray paint. Finally, Duncan volunteered to do it for me, promising that he wouldn't get caught."

"He's just sucking up to her," Izzy said. "And he'll definitely enjoy it too."

There was a knock at the door. "Come on in, the door's open," Izzy yelled.

"You should really see who's…," Courtney began, but stopped when she saw Gwen. "Gwen!"

"Door's always open when we're in," Izzy said. "So, knocking isn't a needed option."

"Oh, cool," Gwen said. "Um, Courtney, do you know what Duncan is doing with a lot of spray paint?"

"Oh, uh, well, he's going to help my campaign for Student Government," Courtney said with a sheepish grin. "Make sure the whole school knows my name and that I'm running."

"How's he doing that?" Gwen asked.

"You'll see tomorrow morning when we get to the quad," Courtney said and fell back on her bed. "Today was so nice, you know, actually being able to relax for a day, learn our schedules, and explore the town around here. I'm not sure if I'm ready for school to start tomorrow."

"Not to mention we have to wear those uniforms," Izzy said.

"I like them," Courtney said. "Plus, I've been tweaking one of my skirts. Still the school skirt, but now it's a pencil skirt instead of a pleated skirt."

"Cute," Bridgette said. "How does it look?"

"It'll be awesome when she's finished with it," Izzy said. "Katie is letting her borrow her sewing machine to do the final stitching, but even now, with just the pins, it looks perfect."

"Heh," Gwen smiled. "I've been examining how I can wear the uniforms without being a lemming as well."

"What have you come up with?" Bridgette asked.

"Black tights, my boots, buttons on the collar," Gwen said.

"Sounds awesome," Izzy said. "Oh, I'm bringing a camera to document our first day."

"Oh, where do we get breakfast, because I can't function properly without it," Courtney asked.

"Um, I've got some breakfast bars," Bridgette said.

"I have milk and orange juice," Gwen said.

"Breakfast party in Gwen's room?" Izzy asked.

"Well, you have to assume that there's a campus offered option," Courtney said.

"Well then, let's ask Avery," Gwen said.

Meanwhile…

"A little to the right," DJ said to Duncan, half way up the largest building facing the quad.

"Here?" Duncan called to DJ.

"Yeah, that's good," DJ yelled. Duncan sprayed a dot, then moved onto where the next dot would be.

"Um, are you sure you won't get in trouble for this?" Geoff asked.

"Only if anyone gets proof this was me," Duncan replied. "But, I know how to destroy evidence, so there will be nothing linking me to this."

"And I really don't think he'll mind getting in trouble for Courtney," LaShawna said quietly.

"I heard that," Duncan said. "Here, DJ?"

"Yeah, that's good!"

It took a while, but finally, Duncan finished his masterpiece. Written across the side of the building in blue was **Vote for Courtney**, and next to that was a very good image of her head.

"Did she ask for her face to be up there?" LaShawna asked.

"No, that was Izzy's idea. It's a surprise for Courtney."

"Well, we better head back in before we get caught," DJ said.

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys," Duncan said. "I've got to get rid of these cans."

Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, and Beth were all practicing the cheerleading routines they had learned that day. Lindsay was a natural. The same could not be said for the other three. However, due to Lindsay's inability to teach, she wasn't much of a help for them.

"Hey, girls," Tyler said leaning in the doorway of Lindsay and Katie's room. "Looking good, Lindsay."

"Why, thank you, Tiger," Lindsay said with a smile.

"It's… never mind," Tyler decided it wasn't worth the effort to try to correct her. As it was 'Tiger' wasn't necessarily a bad name.

"So, what brings you to this end of the hall?" Katie asked.

"Well," Tyler said slowly. "I was just wondering if I could talk to Lindsay… alone… in my room."

"Oh, sure," Lindsay said. "What about?" She began to follow him.

"Uh, just stuff…" Tyler said.

Beth, Katie, and Sadie watched as Lindsay walked down the hall and into Tyler's room. "She'th tho dense thometimes," Beth said,

"But nice," Sadie said.

"Easily manipulated, but nice," Katie said. "Okay, let's run the routine a few more times, then call it a night."

"Good plan," Sadie agreed.

Justin woke the next morning to Ezekiel whistling… at five in the morning. "What the hell?" Justin looked at his roommate.

"About time you woke, sleepy head," Ezekiel said.

"Why are you awake and making noise?" Justin asked.

"We've got to get ready for school," Ezekiel said. "I've never been to a real school before."

"I'm going back to sleep," Justin said and rolled over so that he was facing the wall.

"But, don't we have to do a bunch of things to get ready?"

Justin took a few seconds to calm himself before replying, "How about you go shower, for a start. Meanwhile, I'm getting another hour of sleep."

Ezekiel shrugged and grabbed his bath tote (a wicker basket with a bar of soap and a towel) and left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Justin bolted it shut, noticing that Ezekiel had left his keys. He immediately fell back to sleep.

"You're already awake?" Trent asked, looking at Cody around six thirty. Cody was already up, dressed, and using the morning light to read the morning newspaper.

"Couldn't sleep any longer," Cody said. "Sorry if I woke you."

"No, I usually wake about this time for school anyway," Trent said crawling out of his bed. "Guess I ought to get moving, huh?"

"Couldn't hurt," Cody replied. "Showers were mostly empty when I went. I can't imagine too many guys are up at this point, so you might want to beat the rush."

Trent nodded and grabbed his shower tote, towel, and keys. "I've got my keys, so if you leave, lock up."

"Sure thing," Cody said and went back to reading his paper.

Trent had to bite the inside of his cheek when he passed by Ezekiel, wrapped in only a towel, knocking on his door and begging Justin to let him back in. Finally, Courtney walked out of her room and pounded on the door a few times, before yelling, "Justin, you let your roommate in this second or I swear, Izzy is going to climb into your room through the window and let him in." A few seconds later, Justin opened the door and walked out, looking like a million bucks, even in his pajama pants. "And put a shirt on."

Trent walked into the boys' bathroom and put his stuff into an empty shower stall. Only one other shower was running, and from the singing Trent could hear, he assumed it was Geoff. Noah stood at one of the sinks, wearing a bathrobe, hair still slightly wet, but brushed, and he was putting in contact lenses.

The girls bathroom, a few minutes later, was almost like a bustling metropolis. The six shower stalls were all taken, and Heather and LaShawna were both waiting for one to be free. Gwen and Bridgette stood in front of the sinks working on their make-up, while Courtney was brushing her hair and adjusting her outfit. One of the showers turned off, and Lindsay poked her head out. "Hey, Shawna, could you help me really quickly?"

"First, girl, it's _La_Shawna," the black girl said approaching. "And what do you need help with?"

"Nothing," Lindsay said walking out. "I just wanted to make sure you got the shower before Heather."

"Oh, you little traitor," Heather growled as Lindsay passed her into the hall.

"It's not like you don't deserve it," Gwen said as she packed up her things. "Oh, and by the way, I'm loving the buzz cut on you. You ought to keep it just like that."

"Shut up, you pathetic Goth wannabe," Heather snapped.

"If I'm so pathetic, then why did I last longer than you in the competition?" Gwen asked. "And win the challenge the other day."

"Bridgette, you almost ready for breakfast?" Courtney asked as she joined Gwen ready to leave.

"Just about," Bridgette said. She pulled out a small hairbrush and pulled her hair into a ponytail. After checking it from as many sides as she could manage, she smiled and joined them.

"Oh, come on," Heather yelled after another few minutes of waiting. "It cannot be taking you all this long to shower!"

Several showered turned off, and only Beth walked out a minute later. Heather rolled her eyes as she walked towards Beth's abandoned stall, but stopped when she looked inside. Little bits of hair were scattered all over the stall. Beth snickered as she heard Heather shriek. She had saved the little bits of hair that Katie trimmed for her the night before, just in case Heather might have to go in a stall after her, and then had scattered the bits just before she left.

"Food court is pretty crowded, huh?" Geoff said to DJ as the two were looking for Duncan, who had left early to grab a table.

"Yeah," DJ said. "Do you see Duncan anywhere?"

"No," Geoff said. "Wait, I think that's his laugh…" The two pushed through the crowd, and indeed, Duncan was laughing at a younger boy. Unlike most of the students, Duncan's clothes were thrown on haphazardly and looked messy. DJ and Geoff sat down at the table.

"What took you two so long?" Duncan asked.

"We couldn't find you," DJ said.

"Man, this place is crowded," Geoff agreed. He took a bite into a muffin. "Delicious."

"Yeah, this place has good stuff," Duncan said.

"Well, it's actually edible," DJ said.

All of a sudden, a voice rang out not far from them. "Duncan!" It was unfamiliar, yet it didn't sound like a crazed fan. Not more than a few seconds later, a girl had planted herself in the seat next to Duncan. She had long, dark brown hair with a single pink streak on the left side, and dark eyes. There were a total of five earrings in her ears, and the bottom few buttons of her shirt were undone so that a belly ring could be seen. "Oh, man, I can't believe you're here!"

"Effie?" Duncan questioned as she wrapped her arms tightly around Duncan's frame.

"It's been forever!"

"Oh, Courtney's not going to like this," Geoff said.

"This is an old friend from back home," Duncan said to DJ and Geoff. "I haven't seen you in years."

"Not since before you went to Juvey the first time," Effie said. "And you two are… don't tell me, DJ and Geoff, right? I watched every episode of the show. Oh, my, did you have anything to do with the 'Vote for Courtney' building, Duncan?"

"Depends on why you want to know," Duncan said. Effie giggled and clung to Duncan's arm so she wouldn't fall off the bench.

"Ah-hem," a cough sounded behind Duncan, and he turned to see Courtney, tapping a foot and looking at him. He patted the seat on his opposite side as Bridgette rounded the table to sit next to Geoff, Trent and Gwen sat on the other side of DJ, and Owen sat in the seat next to Effie.

"And, might I ask who you are?" Courtney turned to Effie.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Effie said standing up. She gave Courtney a hug and sat back down. "I'm Effie. I'm a friend of Duncan."

"And what was that hug about?" Courtney asked.

"I'm just glad that he found someone like you to make him so happy," Effie said and smiled wildly.

As Lindsay walked into the food court, she heard a voice behind her say her name. She turned around to see several of the school's cheerleaders. Marcy was smiling at her, and the other two were smirking. "Sit with us," Marcy said.

"Really?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, definitely," the other team captain said with a smile. She had long red hair in a high ponytail and sharp blue eyes. "I mean, you're so gonna make the squad."

"You think?" Lindsay questioned.

"You're almost as good as any of us," the third girl said, her brown hair with red streaks in a half ponytail.

"I'm Mindy," the girl with red hair said. "This is Cindy, and you've already met Marcy."

"We saw you on Total Drama Island," Cindy said. "We'll watch out for you to make sure you don't get used again like you did by Heather."

"Wow, you guys are so nice," Lindsay said.

"Well, Lindsay, you're special," Marcy said.

"Is that a hickey on your neck?" Cindy asked out of the blue.

"Uh, what…?" Lindsay asked and her hand flew to the bruised spot on her neck she had gotten from Tyler the night before.

"Well, you'll fit in perfectly fine with the rest of us," Mindy said with a smirk. "But, be careful not to get too frisky too quickly into the year. That's just slutty."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Lindsay said.

"Sure you will," Mindy said. "We saw the show, we know you're not in league with Einstein."

"Let's just get to the table," Marcy said.

"LaShawna, girl, get your booty over here," Tonnie's voice rang out over the buzz of the crowd as LaShawna and Harold walked into the food court together. LaShawna looked in Tonnie's direction and smiled, able to see the tall black girl standing on a table at the other end of the food court.

"Come on, Harold," LaShawna said. "Gotta introduce you to The Crew."

"Some of them look scary," Harold said as he was pulled along.

"Hey, all y'all," LaShawna said as she took a seat next to Tonnie and pulled Harold to sit down with her. "This is Harold. He's my beau."

"Hey, skinny white boy," Tonnie said and a few others greeted him in a similar manner. "So, you got some moves like your lady here?"

"I like to think I do," Harold said.

"Yeah right," someone coughed.

"No need to be so critical," Harold said. "Gosh."

"We've still got fifteen minutes before we gotta shuffle off to classes," Tonnie said. "Let's pump some music."

Someone pulled out a boom box and suddenly, music was blocking out all the conversations people were trying to have. The Crew all got up and started to dance. LaShawna smiled and was about to try to get Harold to dance, only to see he was already breaking some moves, though not very well.

"I like you, kid," Tonnie said to him. "He's got some spunk, LaShawna. He's a keeper."

When a bell rang out over the campus, everyone got up and began shuffling to their first period classes. All the TDI participants made their way to the English building. Courtney giggled when she saw the **Vote for Courtney** on the side of the building and sent a smile at Duncan, only to be annoyed that he was talking with Effie still. Suddenly, she wanted to stab the younger girl with a rusty knife. Around her, Geoff and Bridgette were walking hand in hand and giggling, Trent and Gwen were walking really close to one another and talking, even Owen and Izzy were being cute. Courtney huffed and hurried to their first classroom, taking a seat front and center, knowing Duncan would want to sit anywhere but there. By the time he walked in, there weren't any seats near her open.

"Okay class," a teacher said as she walked into the classroom. "Hat's off, everyone, they are against the class dress code." Geoff, Ezekiel, and DJ and grumbled as they pulled their hats off. "Okay, now, I'm passing out an evaluation form. If you score high enough on this, you may be transferred to a higher class because we feel you will not disrupt their learning. If not, well, you'll continue in this class."

"A test on the first day of school?" Owen yelled.

"Yes, young blob," the teacher said. "But it won't be graded, so if you don't feel like trying to get into the real classes, be my guest and don't take it."

"If we're not going to take it, can we just be released?" Duncan asked.

"No, you'll have to sit quietly in your desk," the teacher said.

Everyone looked at the test. Within a minute, Duncan had turned his test into an origami set of planes. Some, like Noah, were sweating in worry as he tried to get all the answers correct. Others were just doodling. With five minutes left in the period, the teacher collected the tests and sent them to be quickly graded. As the bell rang, the assistant walked back into the room.

"If I call your name," the teacher yelled as everyone stood up, "please stay behind. Noah, Izzy, Courtney, Gwen, and Cody."

"Wow, you guys are in trouble before me even," Duncan said with a laugh as he walked out.

"Whatever it is you think I did, it wasn't me," Courtney said.

"So, you didn't score a ninety-five on the test? Then by all means, please continue on with your given schedule."

"Wait, I what?"

"You five scored high enough to be moved to regular classes," the teacher said. "Would you like to accept?"

"Oh, give me my new schedule!" Noah said.

"That's cool," Izzy said. "I guess I could be in a regular class."

"I'm totally in!" Courtney said.

"Yeah, why not?" Gwen said.

"I'm in if Gwen is in," Cody said with a smirk.

"Good, now if you will all follow me, your schedules are being printed right now."

"Hello, class," the second period teacher walked into class and sat behind his desk. "My name is Mr. Farner, and you will call me Mr. Farner or Sir, is that understood." Everyone nodded. He quickly counted heads, the looked at his sheet. "Five you are missing. Who's missing?"

"Mr. Farner, they were kept back by our last teacher," Bridgette said raising her hand.

"Is that so? Well…" before he could continue, there was a knock at the door. "Enter!"

The door opened and a handsome boy with black hair and brown eyes stood in the doorway. "Got something for you, Farner."

"You are to address me properly, Vyse," the teacher said taking the slip of paper the boy held. Mr. Farner read it and nodded. "Take a seat anywhere."

Vyse smirked and sat down behind Heather. "Hey, sweet thang."

"Ugh, buzz off," Heather replied. "What are you even doing in here?"

"Your buddies kicked me out of my class spot," he replied. "No matter, however, because that puts me here with you."

"Well, it seems our five missing classmates have tested high enough to attend the real classes," Mr. Farner said. "So, in their place, you'll be getting a few classmates that are here for… non-academic reason. Vyse there is the team's football captain."

"Also most likely to win Prom Prince," Vyse said. "Next year, I'll be king."

"You wish," Heather said.

"Touchy, touchy," Vyse said with a smirk. "Think you can get someone else voted in? Doubt it."

"How about you zip your mouth closed so you aren't quite as annoying for a start," Heather snapped.

"Or, you could both be quiet," Mr. Farner said loudly.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Izzy said as she, Gwen, and Courtney walked into the locker room to change for gym. Their new schedules had them in second period gym after a first period lab. When they arrived, they saw all the other girls in workout clothes.

"Were we supposed to bring our own gym outfits?" Courtney asked. "They don't have school required outfits?"

"This is the one class we have liberty, and we take it," another girl said. "Just deal."

"So not cool," Courtney said. "And I don't even have a lock for a locker."

"You can put your stuff with mine," Gwen said pulling a lock from her bag. "You too, Izzy. My mom thought I might need a padlock."

"Thanks, Gwen," Courtney said with a smile.

"Anytime," Gwen said as Courntey and Izzy put their stuff in the locker she chose. After securing the lock and making sure the locker wouldn't open anyway, they walked into the gym where people were milling around.

"Hello, girls," a coach said. "You're not dressed for physical activity."

"We weren't aware that we'd need to change," Courtney said.

"It's our first day," Izzy said. "We can work out in these outfits!"

The coach looked at them then nodded. "I guess you can play dodgeball in those clothes."

"Dodgeball?" the three girls looked at one another.

"Well, at least I know a sure fire win tactic," Courtney said. They went in the direction the coach had pointed and met up with Cody and Noah.

"So, Noah, are you actually going to try this time?" Gwen asked.

"Once again, physical activity, not my forte," Noah said.

"We know," Cody said. "But I doubt you'll get out of it this time."

"Line up!" the coach yelled. "Time to pick teams. Marcy, Lucy, you're captains."

For several minutes, experienced students. Finally, it was down to the TDI members. It was the Marcy girl's turn to choose. She looked over them all, then pointed at Cody. "You."

Lucy tilted her head. "Red," she said motioning to Izzy.

"Goth girl."

It was then down to Courtney and Noah. Lucy frowned looking between the two of them. Everyone had seen the show, so they knew Noah probably sucked. Yet, Lucy seemed to have a vendetta against Courtney. "Boy."

"What!"

"Which means you're on my team," Marcy said.

"I can't believe that she picked Noah over me!"

"She doesn't like you," Marcy said.

"What? I don't even know her!"

"Yeah, but it's the Vote For Courtney on the side of a building that she doesn't like," Marcy said. "She's running for the student government as well, and she didn't think anyone would know the other names aside from hers. There are only two slots open this year, and most of the people running are seniors, like her. She's just a bit jealous."

A whistle was blown and suddenly, red dodge balls were flying through the air from all sides. Courtney gasped and ducked, the ball flying over her head and hitting the girl behind her. She looked and saw Lucy standing, staring her down and spinning a ball on one finger. Her blue eyes were narrowed and her hair fell in waves over her shoulders. Courtney grabbed a ball out of the air, not realizing that she got another girl from the other team out, and gathered several people around her. "All aim at Lucy," she said in a low voice. Gwen and Cody nodded, as well as the few others on the team. They all threw as hard as they could at the same time. Lucy's eyes widened and she was smacked down by six balls at once.

"No offense, teach, but I don't think the new guy can handle this kid can do that math," Duncan said in the last period before lunch. He jerked his thumb in the direction of Vyse.

"Oh yeah," Vyse jumped to his feet and stared down Duncan.

"Down boy," Duncan said with a laugh.

"Seriously, Vyse, he's got you outnumbered a lot to you," Heather said while filing her nails.

"I could take on everyone in this class room if you all came at me at once," Vyse said.

Eva stood up. "How about you try to take me on alone," she said creating a fist with her hand.

Vyse laughed. "You're a girl!"

In a flash, Eva had punched Vyse and he was flying out a window. "Ow…" was all they heard after a few seconds.

"Well, he's alive," Duncan said with a shrug. "Let's continue with class."

"Shouldn't someone go see if he's alright?" Beth asked

"You can go," the teacher said. "Hurry back."

Beth scurried out of the classroom and found Vyse twitching on the ground. "Are you hurt? I can help you to the nurse if you'd like."

"I'm fine," Vyse said as he pushed himself to his feet. "I just need to get my bearings…" He looked at Beth. "Of all the girls he could have sent, he sent you? He couldn't send a hot one?"

Beth frowned. She then quickly kneed him in the groin and turned back to the school. She sat down at her desk with a huff.

"He alive?"

"Yes," Beth snapped. "But I hope his fish aren't swimming upstream anymore."

"Oh, Beth's got a bad side to her," Geoff said. "I like this side of her."

"What did you do?" Bridgette asked.

"Something he deserved," Beth said.

"Well, good for standing up for yourself," Lindsay said.

The bell rang not long after than and the students filed to lunch. Courtney, Gwen, and Izzy were seated at a table by the time the rest arrived at the food court.

"I'm going to the all you can eat buffet," Owen said. "Would you like to join me, my lovely flower?" he asked Izzy.

Izzy shrugged. "Guess I could check it out. What harm could it do?"

"Hey, Court," Duncan said slipping into a seat next to her and throwing his arm around her. "Miss me during your classes?"

"Not nearly as much as you wish I had," Courtney said. "Why don't you find your little friend?"

"Effie?" Duncan asked. "You don't think I like her, do you?"

"It certainly seemed that way!"

Duncan laughed. "She's more like a little sister to me than anything else."

Courtney frowned and stood up. "I don't want to hear it!"

"So, how was your morning?" Trent asked taking a seat next to Gwen with some food for the both of them.

"It was fine," Gwen said. "Courtney made her first enemy and I got to hit Noah with ten dodgeballs, but who's counting? How about your classes?"

"Well, we had a huge jerk placed in our class," Bridgette said as she and Geoff sat down. "Apparently, he's here for 'non-academic' reasons."

"Like us?" Gwen asked.

"More like to be on a sports team," DJ said. "The guy was a real jerk, though. He did something to piss Beth off after Eva punched him out a window."

"It was quite amusing," Geoff said. "Kind of makes me not want to try-out for the football team, though."

"Hey there, my underlings," Avery approached the table and sat down in the middle without an invite. "How are you all doing? Good morning?"

"Moderately so," Bridgette said.

"Where are the rest of you?"

"Getting food, or sitting somewhere else," Duncan said.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the buffet and they all turned to see Cody running toward them with a tray of food.

"What happened?" Trent asked when Cody had jumped under the table.

"Chef is here," Cody said. "As a cook!"

"Well, at least we don't _have_ to eat his food," LaShawna said taking a seat. "We can eat wherever we want."

"What are you doing at our table?" Harold asked Avery.

"Sitting," Avery said. "Eating, socializing. What does it look like?"

"Don't you have your own friends to sit with?"

"You're my charges," she said. "I'd like to meet you all. Especially before this weekend's challenge."

"That doesn't sound good," Katie said as she and Sadie approached.

"I hope it isn't hard," Sadie said.

"Depends," Avery said. "How well do you think you know one another?"

"Pretty well," Gwen said. "We had to spend eight weeks together over the summer."

"You had better hope so," Avery said. "Because, you'll need to know a lot about one another for this weekend. Oh, and before dinner tonight, we have a quick meeting in our room. See you then." Avery stood up and walked to another table.

"I'm afraid," Cody said.

"With good reason, I suspect," Trent said.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter as well. I know, the character distribution wasn't as good as the past 2 chapters, but I tend to write more for the characters I like and think have more interesting stories than the others. Please review!**


	4. Manipulated

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. I'm closing submissions for new characters for this story, but if you want, I am creating a TDI season 2, placed on a Caribbean Island, so, if you'd like to submit a character to that, I am looking for guys especially. Thanks again.**

* * *

Manipulated

"Thank you all for coming," Avery said as she handed out a small packet to everyone. "You will see that there are 22 questions for you to fill out as applying to you. If you could answer as many as you can by nine o'clock tonight and slip it under my door, it would be appreciated. Thanks! You're all dismissed."

"Well, that was a pointless meeting," Heather said.

"What's this sheet got?" LaShawna asked as she and Gwen sat down in Gwen's room. Gwen pulled out two soda's from her fridge and tossed one to LaShawna. "What's your Middle name? Number of siblings? Well, this doesn't look too bad."

"Look further," Gwen said looking at the second sheet. "What was your first word? Give a quick story about yourself. How many living uncles do you have on your paternal side? Does that include married in uncles and great-uncles?"

"Eek, what the hell is with the last question?" LaShawna asked.

"Describe a sex fantasy without using any names?" Ezekiel questioned and looked at the sheet.

"Don't be looking at me while you contemplate that," Justin said giving Ezekiel a short stare.

"Well, it would include a bale of hay…"

"And please don't say it out loud." Justin walked out of the room with his keys.

"She doesn't really expect us to answer all these questions, does she?" DJ asked looking at Geoff, Trent, and Duncan. "This is ridiculous."

"Afraid of the truth, DJ?" Duncan asked. "Cause I'm certainly not."

"Look at question 15," Geoff said.

"Describe yourself as a baby (and photos should be included, so e-mail home if you need to)," Duncan said. "Okay, that's kind of scary. But I can't wait to find out the answer to number 17 for some of the girls. What kind of panties do they wear?"

"This is supposed to break us down, isn't it?" Trent asked.

"Probably, man," DJ said. "It definitely isn't looking good."

"Aw, dudes," Owen said walking into DJ's room where they were sitting. "These questions are hilarious."

"Really, you think so?" Duncan asked. "You have too much optimism, Owen. There are some things in life that you're not supposed to find amazing."

"And this is definitely one of them," DJ said waving his sheet around.

"But, come on, dudes!" Owen said. "These are innermost secrets. We can't get any closer after sharing these thoughts."

"You really want to get closer to Heather?" Geoff asked.

"Oh, uh, no, not really," Owen shook his head.

"And do you want all of us, plus anyone watching this show, to know all those secrets about you?" Trent asked.

"Uh, no," Owen answered again.

"That is why we don't like this at all," Duncan said.

"I say we jut finish it and turn it in," DJ said.

"Yeah, cause, man, I don't know if some people can be trusted not to peek at our answers if we leave them laying around," Geoff said.

The next day started out similarly to the first day, only they had another addition to their class. "I'd like you all to welcome Madison," their first period teacher said. "And, Madison, even though you hat isn't on your head, I'm afraid that you can't wear it during class."

Madison was a pretty girl with curly blonde hair and had light green eyes. Despite she was in uniform, it was easy to tell she was a bit of a cowgirl… especially when she talked. "Howdy, ya'll."

"Oh, great, the Higgins twins," Vyse growled and let his head fall onto his desk.

"Do Ah look like mah brotha to ya'll?" Madison asked angrily with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I get it," Vyse laughed. "You're not as smart as he is."

"Well, of course she ain't as smart," Ezekiel said. "She's a girl."

Madison, along with all the girls, turned angry eyes to Ezekiel. "You're on your own this time," Geoff said leaning back.

"How many times are we going to have to teach you this lesson, Shrimp?" Eva growled with all the other girls glowering at him.

"At least once more," Duncan said.

After Eva, with much encouragement from the rest of the girls, had thrown Ezekiel into a cabinet and Bridgette had blocked it so that he couldn't get out, Madison took a seat and class began.

About halfway through, there was a knock on the door. It was opened and two more people walked in. "And it seems we have two more additions to our class," the teacher said. "Everyone, welcome Trista and Caleb." Trista had wavy red hair that brushed her shoulders and green eyes that matched her green uniform shirt. She looked nice and strong, not Eva strong, but strong enough. Caleb was a nice looking guy with the body of a jock. He stood with his hands in his pockets. His brown hair was in a slight shag and his eyes were dark. Heather smiled when she saw him and sat up a little straighter.

"Hey, Caleb, thank god someone normal is in my class," Vyse said.

Caleb nodded and took a seat next to Vyse. Krista smiled and took a seat behind Bridgette. Bridgette and LaShawna both turned to her. "Hey, welcome to the class."

Krista smiled. "Thanks."

"So, what'd you do to get stuck in this class?" Heather asked leaning toward Caleb.

"Um… I volunteered," Caleb said. Heather smirked and turned forward.

"I'll bet I know why," Vyse said with a smirk as he looked at Krista.

Caleb rolled his eyes, but couldn't help sending a glance toward Krista, who was deep in conversation with Bridgette, LaShawna, and Eva.

"Yeah, the wrestling team's alright," Krista said to Eva. "But boxing is the sport to be in here."

"This place has a boxing team?" Bridgette asked. "What about a surfing team?"

"Um, no," Krista said. "Not close enough to a shore with waves, I guess."

"So, how long have you been here?" LaShawna asked.

"Well, this will be my second year," Krista said. "I wanted to come here as a freshman, but I couldn't make it on scholarship that year. The next year, my application was good enough because I added on some more extra-curricular activities, and I had become really good at boxing."

"I tried boxing once," Duncan said leaning back.

"Really? How'd that turn out?" Bridgette asked.

"Knocked a kid's teeth out," Duncan said. "Got me sent to juvie the first time because the kid said I beat him up for no reason, when it was clearly a boxing match that didn't have a ref or rules."

Krista laughed. Eva nodded with a smirk. "Nice one, Duncan."

Courtney was disappointed with her seat in her first period class. It was the back corner. She wasn't in the teacher's direct eyesight or easily seen. She liked to be up front and she liked it when the teacher smiled when she walked into the room. However, she was sitting next to the student intern, and she recognized him immediately. He had been the guy at the student government table and she was pretty sure he was one of the leaders. Maybe she could get him to endorse her. She smiled at him when the teacher was writing questions on the board. He shot her a glance and smiled back at her. Then he winked.

The teacher began assigning questions to students, and Courtney raised her hand. She was chosen and stood at the board working out a question with Izzy next to her. Courtney wasn't sure how Izzy managed to make it into the _real_ classes. However, as Izzy was working through a more difficult problem than Courtney, and at a faster pace, Courtney stopped doubting her. Suddenly, she found herself stuck and began trying to figure out where she had gone wrong.

"You added when you were supposed to subtract," the intern said to her as he walked up next to her, checking over Izzy's work.

Courtney looked up and saw he was correct. She quickly fixed her mistake and finished the problem without difficulty. "Thank you," she said.

"Anytime," he said. "That's what I'm here for. I'm Kenneth. You're Courtney, right?" She nodded and returned to her seat. She caught Cody's eyes looking at her from the other side of the room. He shook his head and mouthed 'Don't forget Duncan.' Courtney just rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

When the bell rang, Kenneth caught Courtney just before she got through the door. "Wanna catch lunch together?"

Courtney blushed. "Sure," she said.

Kenneth smiled. "I'll meet you by the quad statue, okay?"

"Sounds good," Courtney said as she took a few steps into the hall. He was just behind her.

"Catch you later," he said, then bent down pecked a quick kiss on her cheek, before turning down the hall in the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Gwen asked when Courtney still hadn't moved a few seconds later.

"What was what?" Courtney asked, blushing. She began to walk swiftly toward the gym.

"Um, the flirting with the intern," Gwen said. "Does this have to do with Duncan's long lost childhood friend?"

"Of course not," Courtney said. "He's in the school government, I want to be, so why not be nice to him?"

Noah snorted walking just behind them. "I highly doubt he wants to talk school politics with you during lunch."

The two girls turned back at, glared, then hurried their pace toward gym.

"Okay, girls," a female gym coach had all the junior and senior girls in a small gymnasium classroom. They were sitting at tables and had a piece of paper in front of them. "We need to get you all weighed, your height, and a few basic fitness tests. Tomorrow is the mile-run, so don't forget to eat breakfast. Lucy, can you record weight while I measure height?"

"Sure thing, Coach Fernandez," Lucy said standing up and walking to the weight machine. She stepped on, quickly recorded her weight, then waited as the girls approached one by one with their sheets.

"Courtney, is it?" she asked with a smirk.

"Why, yes, it is," Courtney said handing Lucy the sheet.

"Step on the scale," Lucy said. "Hopefully it won't collapse under you."

Courtney frowned, but stepped on the scale. Lucy laughed, then said, loud enough for everyone to hear. "I think that you might need to go on a diet."

Courtney's jaw dropped. She looked at her weight. It wasn't absurd. In fact, it was right where her doctor had told her it should be for her height and age. She stomped away and sat next to Gwen in a huff. "I want to kill her."

"I don't think that would go over too well with the faculty," Gwen replied. "So, ready for the sit-up and bent arm hang?"

"No," Courtney said and sighed.

By the time lunch rolled around, Trista and Madison had both been accepted by the majority of the TDI cast, save Heather mostly. Eva had accepted Trista as Trista had managed to almost match her in pull-ups, so when Trista was invited to sit at the table most of the TDI cast sat at, Eva decided to join as well.

On the matter of Madison, LaShawna, Lindsay, Beth, and most of the other girls all howled with laughter when Heather found herself caught in a lasso after an insulting comment, and was then tied to one of the shower spouts in the conveniently vacant boys locker room, only to be discovered at the end of the gym period when a flood of guys entered to change.

No final judgment had been made about Caleb yet because, while he seemed better than Vyse, he had yet to prove that he was any better.

Gwen, Izzy, and Cody approached the table a bit slower than the day before, noticing that Duncan had a seat saved between him and Bridgette, obviously meant for Courtney.

"Hey, beautiful," Owen said when Izzy sat down next to him.

"Where's your roommate?" Duncan asked leaning further toward the redhead.

"Eating," Izzy said before stuffing a whole muffin in her mouth.

Duncan stood and his eyes swept the food court. Suddenly, he spotted her walking in with a guy that looked like he belonged in the military. Courtney seemed mildly amused, talking with him the way she would talk with Trent or DJ, as just a friend. He, however, was looking down at her with lust.

He took a few steps in the direction Courtney was, but Geoff and DJ caught him and held him back.

"Dude, don't do anything stupid and get kicked out," DJ said. "It'll just make her look down on you more than she already does."

"Granted, it takes so much of her will-power to look down on you in public," Izzy said. All eyes landed on the hyper redhead. "What, the girl leaves her diary around and mumbles in her sleep… and talks to herself when she thinks I'm asleep."

"You read my girlfriend's diary?" Duncan asked.

"Your girlfriend?" Bridgette questioned. "I'm wondering, is she aware of that status or are you just assuming it?"

Duncan's cheeks became a slight red, something none of them had witnessed before. He hadn't _meant_ to say 'girlfriend,' but he had been waiting far too long to call her that. He pushed away his food and turned towards the dorms. "I'm not hungry."

"Can I have your lunch then?" Owen asked, receiving several slaps on the back of his head for not noticing Duncan's pain.

Heather had found a seat settled with several cheerleaders, and mostly wasn't kicked out of their table because she had convinced Justin to sit with her. The girls all adored Justin, even the harshest of them, Mindy. However, Mindy knew that Heather was just trying to use their status to raise her own.

"Oh, Heather, I'm thirsty," Mindy said. She smirked at the girl. "Would you mind getting me a Fiji?"

Heather gave her an incredulous look. "Do I look like a waitress?"

"No," Cindy said popping a grape into her mouth. "But, you'd look really funny if we decided to kick you out of your seat."

"Plus, we heard what happened to you in you PE class," Mindy said.

Heather frowned, but proceeded to the nearest vending machine in hopes it had Fiji water as Mindy had requested. Not more than thirty seconds after Heather had stood, Cindy and Mindy had invited Lindsay to replace Heather's momentarily vacated seat, filling the table. When Heather returned, she stared in shock as Lindsay sat in her seat. "What are you doing here?"

"She was invited," Mindy said. "You're services are over. You may leave. Buh-bye." Mindy swiped the water from Heather's hand and took a long sip.

Heather stomped off toward the dorms to pass the time, unable to stay in the lunch room to be laughed at. When she arrived, she found Duncan sitting on the steps of the building.

"Don't bother," Duncan said as Heather walked past him toward the doors. "They're locked."

"What are you doing here?" Heather asked after discovering he was correct.

"What are you?" Duncan looked at her.

"Touché," she nodded. "Apparently, I've been out manipulated for the time being. Your turn."

"Courtney."

"She turn you down again?"

"Not exactly," Duncan said.

Heather took a seat next to him. She looked at him with a small smile. "Go on."

Duncan gave her a side glance. He had to admit, Heather was still damn hot, the first thing he had noticed about her when he arrived at Camp Wawanakwa, in fact, the first thing he had noticed about any of the girls. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Heather nodded. "I can respect that." She stood up. "Now, how are you going to get in? I seriously need a nice long shower without ten girls all trying to claw my eyes out."

Duncan looked at her, then smirked. "DJ leaves his window open for his birdfeeder. Duncan stood and headed in the direction of DJ's window, Heather in tow. Luckily, their rooms were only on the second floor, so, with Heather standing on Duncan's shoulders, she was able to pull herself into the room. And, true to her word, she did open a first floor window for Duncan to climb in through. She had plans to piss off some people, distract them enough so that they wouldn't be able to win the challenge. As she and Duncan headed toward their hall, she took off her blazer and undid the top few buttons of her shirt, claiming she was hot.

LaShawna didn't like the look on Heather's pasty face when she walked into their room after classes. She hadn't minded the fact that Heather skipped half the day, but the smile was worse than suffering her would have been. Heather sat at her desk carefully painting each of her toenails pink.

"What's got you so happy?"

Heather looked up and smirked. "Why don't you find out from your gangly boy toy? I'm sure he'll have found out by now."

LaShawna narrowed her eyes and backed out of her room before heading to the next room over and knocking. Rather than Harold answering, Duncan opened the door. He didn't make eye contact, which was weird. "Harold's not here right now," Duncan said without looking up.

As Duncan closed the door, she thought she saw a bruise on his neck that had not been there during lunch, when she had last seen him as he passed The Crew's table.

"So, Kenneth said he's going to help me with my speech," Courtney told Izzy as she brushed her hair. Izzy was sitting on her bed reading a cheesy romance novel of Courtney's. It was no surprise to Izzy that the newest of these novels that Courtney had, and she had a lot, involved a high society girl and a rebel guy hooking up, or so it seemed from the back of the books. Izzy hadn't read any yet.

"You know," Izzy said lowering the book. "You really upset Duncan today."

"What did I do?" Courtney asked.

"Okay, not you per se," Izzy said. "He just, got upset over you. Because you were with Kenneth and not him."

"He has got to calm down," Courtney said rolling her eyes. "I'm _not _his property."

"True," Izzy said. "But I swear, you could attach a dog tag to that collar around his neck claiming that he belonged to you, and he wouldn't try to stop you."

Courtney looked at Izzy, but the green eyes were back in the pages of the book.

"It's not like I was doing anything but talking about the school," Courtney said even though Izzy wasn't paying any attention to her.

At the knock on the door, Duncan sighed. He stood up, _hoping_ that it would be _Harold_ for once. Anyone but…

"Heather."

Heather smiled and pushed her way into the room. She sat on his bed, for the second time that day, and crossed her legs daintily. "What's with the scowl?"

"What are you up to?"

Heather smiled and slowly stood up, making sure that Duncan was able to see down her shirt for just a moment. She then stalked up to him. "It didn't bother you that I was in here earlier today," she said in a quiet voice. "In fact, I'm sure you rather enjoyed that."

"Leave," Duncan said simply.

Heather licked her lips, knowing that her pure looks were driving Duncan over the edge. "Afraid Courtney will find out? Wouldn't you rather leave her before she can choose some school official over you?"

Duncan took a deep breath, trying to keep his nerves down. Heather was inching closer, her fingers playing with the bottom few buttons of his shirt. He looked away from her, trying to give her a hint to leave. Instead, she took it as an invitation to lean forward and allow her lips to press against the skin of his throat for the second time that day. Duncan moaned and his hands fumbled for something to clutch.

The next second, the door was opening and Beth stood there, holding a small pile of papers that were obviously the assignments that the two had missed. Heather smirked as Beth stared for a moment. Suddenly, the girl yelled, quite loudly, "What are you doing with her, Duncan? You're thupposed to be with Courtney!"

After a few seconds, when Heather felt that enough people had poked their heads into the hall, Heather winked at Duncan, then strutted out of his room back to her own room, enjoying all the eyes on her.

Confession Cam (LaShawna):

"Aw, hell no, Heather better try not to manipulate anyone now. What she did on the island has not been forgotten."

(Trent)

"Okay, it's one thing to get jealous, but to then hook up with Heather? What's he trying to pull, anyway?"

(Duncan)

He repeatedly pounds his head with his fist. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"


	5. War

**Thanks to all my reviewers. A lot of you made me laugh, especially Cartoonfire (I was looking over my shoulder everywhere I went).**

* * *

War

Courtney picked at her breakfast, keeping her eyes anywhere but looking at Duncan, stupid Duncan with his stupid… she couldn't really call it cheating. What really annoyed Courtney, though, was that the whole TDI cast, or almost the whole cast, had begun treating her like she was breaking. She wanted to yell at them that she was not glass, but couldn't.

The 22 previous campers had seen Chris earlier and he had announced that the challenge they would be presented with that night would indeed involve the questionnaires that Avery had handed out to them earlier that week. Courtney was not looking forward to that; she supposed no one really was looking forward to it. Courtney, specifically, was too distracted with her upcoming speech, running for student government, her classes (which were a little harder than anticipated), as well as the fact that she had an enemy that was making gym absolute torture.

Heather strolled across the food court and took a seat at a table with football jocks. She had come to the conclusion that she liked them more than she would like any other group in the school. Plus, she'd rather hang out with a bunch of hot guys that didn't realize she was using them than a bunch of bitchy girls out to make her look like a fool. She didn't mind that she was pitting them against Geoff, Tyler, and DJ, who were all going out for football.

"I really wanna wring that skinny neck," LaShawna growled to Tonnie Friday morning when Heather's laugh sounded.

"Well, doncha room with her?" Tonnie asked.

"Yeah, but it's not worth going to jail over," Harold said. "Despite the fact that she has nice boobies, there's nothing about her that is at all attractive."

"I thought we had a deal not to mention those," LaShawna said, frowning slightly.

"Sorry," Harold apologized.

"Is it me, or are ya'll a lot quieter these past two days than ya'lls have been?" Madison asked taking a seat at the TDI table. She took a bite out of her carrot.

"No, it's not you," Cody said. He was stirring the contents of his bowl, which looked suspiciously like Chef's paste.

"So, what's the problem?" Krista asked. "And where's Duncan? Tell me he hasn't taken to anorexia, cause I haven't seen him in this room since the first day I met you all." She looked from Gwen to Bridgette to DJ.

"It's a bit of a scandal," Sadie said.

"None of us really want to get into it," Katie said.

"Well, it's turned all ya'll into lily-lickers," Madison said. "Well, all ya'll but Heather. Even Lindsay seems to have lost some pep, and Ah think Marcy was having trouble cheering her up, and Marcy could probably get the Pope to do flip-flops."

A few of them cracked smiles at that. They looked over where Marcy was talking animatedly to Lindsay, but Lindsay just nodded and continued to eat.

"It's got something to do with Heather, doesn't it?" Mindy said slamming her Fiji water down and looking at Lindsay.

Lindsay looked up. "What?"

"The fact that you're depressed," Mindy said. "I've been watching you all week, and if Marcy can't make you smile, then that means something is seriously wrong."

"Oh, Heather was just a manipulative back-stabber again," Lindsay said.

"Oh, details," Cindy said leaning forward. Mindy slapped the back of her head.

"What Cindy means is that we want to help," Mindy said. "After all, we can't have a new cheerleader have no pep."

Lindsay sighed, but then launched into the parts of the story she knew. Meanwhile, Mindy shot a look over at Heather, surrounded by the school's most sought after boys. Usually, Mindy would have put Heather through a few weeks of torture, then allowed her to tag onto the group. But Heather, she quickly realized, was a little more devious than she had originally thought. Suddenly, Mindy smirked. "Lindsay, how much do you know about Heather?"

"Well, actually a lot," Lindsay said. "She made me do a whole lot of things at Camp Wawanakwa, but she also told me a lot of things that she swore me to secrecy about."

"Such as?"

"Well, she's got a pest of a little brother, and he knows all her secrets from when she was in grade school. Apparently she used to be fat and ugly."

Mindy smiled. "Interesting… Cindy, could you save my seat?"

"Sure," Cindy said slowly.

Mindy smiled and headed to a freshman table, specifically toward a few girls that were likely to make up the freshman cheerleading squad. "Oh, Effie, could I ask you for a favor?"

Noah looked at the girl. She was cute enough, he guessed. Plus, this Effie girl was promising that Kyra would go on a date with him if he did something that he knew he'd have a lot of pleasure doing. Kyra smiled at him sweetly, her blue eyes shining and her blonde hair almost falling on her face. "I think we have a deal," Noah said. "But I am going to need help."

"Oh, that'll be easy enough," Effie said and raced across the courtyard. Noah looked at Kyra, who blushed under his gaze. Noah smiled. He like that kind of power.

"Let me get this straight," LaShawna said to Effie. "You want me to give my keys to _Noah_ of all people so he can get into my room?"

"No, I need you to give him your keys so he can get into _Heather's_ room," Effie said. "Whatever she did, it's totally gone and screwed with Duncan. He's sad, and Duncan is _never_ sad. Mad, filled with ire, ticked off, yes; sad, no."

"Wait, you have a plan to destroy Heather?" Harold asked, his eyes lighting up. "Give me your keys, Momma, I'll watch out for your stuff while Noah's in there."

LaShawna nodded. "You keep a good eye on him. I don't want him touching my stuff."

Noah and Harold rushed into Portman hall just three minutes before the doors locked to people coming in. Harold knocked a few times on his own door, assuming that Duncan was still lying on his bed. Then the two boys walked into room 3.

"That side is Heather's," Harold motioned to the neater side of the room.

Noah sat at the computer, and was surprised that it was on, the internet was open, and almost disappointed at how easy this would be. He searched Heather's address book and found the e-mail that had to be her younger brother.

"Oh, he's on-line right now," Noah noticed. He IMed the kid on Heather's account.

**What do you want, Heathen?**

The two boys laughed at the brother's nickname of Heather. **Actually, this isn't your sister, but rather a few people who do not like her in the least bit. It would be very appreciated if you could share some of her worst pictures.**

The reply was immediate. **To what e-mail address?**

"What are you two up to?" Duncan asked when Noah and Harold stepped out of LaShawna and Heather's room, and Harold locked it up.

"Oh, I think you will like this surprise," Noah said with a smirk.

Confession Cam (Noah):

"I was asked to ruin Heather. And get a date for doing so. How could I say no?"

Cody pulled out his iPhone to check the time. To his surprise, he noticed he had a new e-mail, and from Noah of all people. Cody frowned, not seeing the boy in the food court, but opened the e-mail anyway, hoping it had nothing to do with what happened during the second challenge at Camp Wawanakwa. To his delight, it had nothing to do with that at all.

Gwen raised an eyebrow as a wide smile broke across Cody's face and the small boy began laughing.

"What's so funny?" Beth asked, leaning over. Cody handed his phone to her, and motioned for her to pass it around, as he was laughing too hard to explain. As the phone was passed around, each student broke into snickers and laughed. On the phone were several pictures of Heather from her 'awkward' stage. Face chub, braces, bad hair, pimples, but still clearly Heather.

"Mission success," Harold said to LaShawna as they met in their first class.

"Hey, LaShawna, you gotta get a load of this," Trent said, handing Cody's phone, which he was allowing Trent to borrow the first period, if only to keep Cody from being tempted to repeated look at it in class if he needed a boost of happiness.

LaShawna burst out laughing as each picture appeared. She couldn't help it. She grabbed Harold and kissed him long and hard. She was so glad he had convinced her to go along with the freshman's plan. Harold smiled goofily and handed her keys back to her.

"Er…" a voice sounded from the cabinet. "Could you let me outta here, now?"

"Oh, did we leave Ezekiel locked in the cabinet for several days?" Bridgette questioned.

"No wonder my room has been peaceful," Justin said.

"Guys, I'm really getting hungry," Ezekiel's voice sounded again.

Eva opened the cabinet and stared down at the boy. "Do you have something to say?"

Ezekiel gulped and looked up at her, and around at the rest of the angry eyes. "Girls can be just as strong…"

"And…" Eva's voice rose a little.

"And as smart as guys," Ezekiel said. "In fact, you girls are stronger and smarter than me."

"You may eat," Eva said as she took her seat.

"Here you go," DJ said handing Ezekiel a candy bar that he had been saving for lunch. He figured that Ezekiel needed it more than he did. The wrapper was barely off before the previously home-schooled boy had practically devoured the bar.

Heather walked into her first period class and was dismayed to see that most of her classmates were smiling. Beth and Lindsay were sitting in their usual seats, and Beth was showing Lindsay something that made the blonde airhead laugh. Lindsay's blue eyes shot up and spotted Heather, causing her to laugh even more. Geoff then took whatever Beth had been showing Lindsay and tapped Harold.

"Oh, I've seen it," Harold assured Geoff. "But I don't think Duncan has." Harold noticed Heather taking her seat. "Having a good morning, Heathen?"

Heather's dark eyes shot wide open. "Excuse me? What did you call me?"

"Oh, just a little nickname for you," Harold said.

"It doeth thuit you," Beth said with a smirk.

"I really don't want to see it, Geoff," Duncan assured the partier as Geoff persisted trying to show Duncan the Heather pictures.

"What is that you have?" Heather growled at Geoff, not too far away.

"Nothing of your concern, really," Bridgette said.

"Here, Eva," Geoff handed the phone to the buff girl. She had only seen the pictures over Katie and Sadie's shoulder. She happily took the chance to finally get a good look at the photos, laughing loudly at each one. When she was finished, she slipped the phone into a pocket of her bag, zipping it closed.

"Just ask if you change your mind, Duncan," Eva said.

It was easily visible that Heather was getting worried about the secrecy. What was really getting to her was that everyone seemed to laugh every time they glanced at her. She frowned and began tapping her fingers on her desk to pass the time.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on the homework problems?" Kenneth asked standing over Cody, Izzy, and Gwen.

"Oh, we did," Izzy said. "All our answers matched up."

"Well, don't you think that it would be more productive to work on the homework due Monday than doodling?"

"Oh, she's not just doodling," Cody said as Gwen's pencil quickly moved across the sketch pad she had. "This is very important."

"Yeah," Izzy said. She smiled widely. "It's for Courtney's good."

Kenneth shot a glance as the mocha-haired beauty in the back corner of the classroom working through a homework problem with another girl. "What is it, exactly?" he asked looking down at the picture.

"Just a few drawings that'll cheer her up," Gwen said.

"As well as everyone who has marked Heather as an enemy," Izzy said.

Kenneth lifted an eyebrow. "Heather?"

"You know," Izzy said. "Pale skin, dark hair, total back-stabbing bitch. Was on Total Drama Island with all of us. Sits with the football jocks and has an obnoxious laugh."

"I know the girl," Kenneth said. "How is this connected?"

"Well, Heather did something to piss off Courtney and Duncan earlier this week," Cody said. "Something that is disrupting their relationship…"

"Or possible relationship," Izzy said. "Because, I know I wouldn't want to go near Owen if I found out that Heathen was sucking on his neck."

"So, we got a little bit of black-mail on Heather," Gwen said. "And we're not going to use it to get anything out of Heather, we're just releasing it to everyone."

"Um, you know that you're wasting your time with those sketches, right," Noah said from the next group over. "I sent the photos to everyone in the school."

"Yeah, but this is so much more personal," Cody said. "Courtney doesn't just want to see the pictures, she wants something she can treasure."

"Oh, yeah, I'm taking requests for which picture you'd like me to sketch for you," Gwen said. "I guess you deserve one, after all."

"I'll pass," Noah said.

Gwen shrugged and then went back to her sketching.

"I have your phone, Cody," Eva said approaching the spot where most of the TDI campers had agreed to meet.

"And, I have a present for Bridgette and DJ," Gwen said. Bridgette had requested a sketching of toddler Heather picking her nose, and DJ had actually requested a picture of the Heather that he was kicked off the island for seeing.

"Wow, this is awesome," Bridgette said laughing when she was given the picture.

"When did you have time to color this?" DJ asked. Bridgette's was black and white, but Gwen had pulled out her colored pencils for DJ's picture.

"Well, our teacher had a meeting and our intern was fine so long as we weren't disrupting the class," Izzy said.

"Um, why is Duncan still so down-trodden?" Cody asked noticing the delinquent pass them in the hall.

"He didn't want to look at the pictures," Geoff said.

Gwen frowned. "So, what do you think I should draw for his amusement?"

Trent smirked. "I like you when you're devious like this. As long as it's against Heather."

"I think we can all agree on that," LaShawna said. "But, right now, we do all gotta get to our next class."

"Morning girls," Marcy said approaching Gwen, Izzy, and Courtney as they stretched in gym. "How are things going for you?"

"Oh, they're much better than they were earlier," Gwen said with a smile.

"I sense gossip," another cheerleader said approaching. The three juniors recognized her as the one that followed the Mindy girl around, doing her bidding.

"Cindy, gossip is hurtful," Marcy said.

"Oh, this would only hurt one girl," Izzy said with a head bounce.

"Heather," Courtney said sharply.

Cindy smiled. "Oh, and how's this?"

"Her brother sent Noah some pictures of her awkward stages," Gwen said. "He then proceeded to forward them to the rest of the school."

"I like the sound of that," Cindy said.

Marcy shook her head. "It's still an awful thing."

"Did you not watch TDI?" Courtney asked. "She was seriously evil."

Marcy thought for a moment. "She's the one upsetting Lindsay," Cindy said.

"Oh… her," Marcy said. "Well, she hasn't done anything to me."

"Yet," Izzy said.

By the time lunch rolled around, a little over half the school had seen the pictures of Heather. She was still in the dark, but knew that something involving her had spread through the school. Heather took her seat at the football table, but noticed how the usual guys surrounding her were a seat or two over. She frowned when Vyse took a seat next to her.

"So, what's wrong with you today?" Vyse asked. "Everyone is avoiding you like a bitter disease."

"Everyone is being stupid," Heather said.

Vyse shrugged and began eating.

Courtney smiled as she sat in her usual spot next to Bridgette. However, the seat next to her remained vacant. She sighed and, after a moment, her smile dripped off her face.

"He hasn't been here in days," DJ said noticing the look on Courtney's face.

"Where is he, then?" Courtney asked.

"I think he's been exploring the campus during the lunch time," Geoff said.

Courtney rolled her eyes and returned to her food. After a second, she sighed. "I'm going to find him. Even he needs to eat." She grabbed her sandwich and left the food court.

Duncan had found some peace just south of all the campus buildings, by the small forest that the school was against. He climbed a small tree and was leaning against the trunk. In the time he had been coming, he hadn't seen one other human in the area, until he spotted Courtney wandering by the buildings. She seemed to be looking for something. "Wonder where Mr. Military went," he mumbled as she seemed unable to find what she was looking for. She tried a few doors, but Duncan had already discovered that most of the buildings locked during the lunch hour.

However, Courtney leaned against one of the buildings in thought for a moment, and her eyes landed on Duncan. For a moment, she just stared, then she began toward him. Duncan sighed, assuming she was coming to lecture him or something.

"Duncan," she called up to him when she was within speaking distance. "What are you doing up there?"

"Sitting, Princess," he replied. "What does it look like?"

"Like you're avoiding me," she said, now at the base of the tree. "As well as everyone else. When was the last time you ate?"

Duncan looked down at her. Did she actually care about him or was she just being "responsible?"

"I had an energy bar this morning," he said.

Courtney sighed. "Get down here, Duncan. Come get a real meal."

Duncan laughed slightly. "I am perfectly fine where I am, Princess."

"Fine," she called up to him. "I'll just have to climb up there with you."

Duncan looked at her. "You're in stilettos and a schoolgirl skirt," he pointed out to her.

"Your point?" she asked taking off her school blazer and then grabbing a low branch, starting to pull herself into the tree. After just a minute, she was just a branch next to him. She held tightly to the branches close to her, as the shoes were really not helping her with her balance. "Duncan, we need to talk."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "We were talking with you on the ground," he said.

"Seriously, Duncan," Courtney said. "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not," he said. "We're in different classes, remember?"

"I've hardly seen you the past few days," she said

"I guess it must be hard to tell me off if you don't see me," he said.

"Duncan, can you just listen to me?" she asked. "I don't want to yell at you."

Duncan eyed her suspiciously. "You don't?"

"No," she said. She tried to shift a bit closer to Duncan, but lost her footing and almost fell off the branch, until Duncan reached out and caught her, pulling her onto his lap. She ended up with her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding herself close to him. She smiled at him once she was sure she wasn't going to fall. "Thanks."

He smirked slightly. "Couldn't let you fall, Princess." He tilted his head towards her, and she lifted her lips to meet his, but he turned away before they could kiss.

"Duncan…?" she questioned when he didn't kiss her.

"I messed up, Courtney," he said unable to meet her eyes.

Courtney turned his face back to her. "Who doesn't at least once in a while?"

Duncan smirked again. "Even you?"

She rolled her eyes, then smiled at him. "Yes, even—"

Before she could finish, Duncan had crossed the inches between their faces and kissed her deeply.

"Pause that!" Chris said and he appeared, the picture of Courtney and Duncan frozen. He snickered. "I wonder how the rest of the school would feel about this? Let's find out. Luckily, there is a television in the food court and we're able to stream this live."

"Oh mah gawd!" Madison said when the television turned on. The only other time she could remember it being used was when there was a tornado watch and the school principal had given instructions on where everyone was to go.

"Woo, go Duncan," Owen shouted.

Heather just stared. "Seriously? He is such a pig."

Courtney pulled back a few centimeters and smiled. "So, I hear that you haven't seen the pictures yet."

Duncan lifted an eyebrow. "Pictures?"

"Of Heather," Courtney said. She began to climb down.

"So that's what they were trying to show me," Duncan said jumping down.

Heather blinked a few times. "Pictures of me? What pictures?" Her eyes shot to the table with most of the TDI cast. She stomped over to them. "What pictures?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Heathen," Gwen said with a smirk.

Heather's eyes narrowed. "You spoke to my _brother_!"

"No, not personally," Trent said.

"That is cheating!"

"There'th no cheating in a game with no ruleth," Beth said.

"You realize this is war, right?" Heather growled.

"Thus the missile we fired in your direction," Cody said.

"You guys are all going down," Heather said and stomped away.

"I doubt that," Bridgette said. "There are more of us than there are of you."

Heather narrowed her eyes. "Not when I get the whole school to back me."


	6. How Well Do You Know

**Sorry this chapter took longer than the others. Hope you like it. Please review. Also, The character introduced as Krista is supposed to be Trista. I just totally spaced. So, it's been fixed for the rest of the story, I hope.**

* * *

How Well Do You Know

"Good evening, campers," Chris said walking up to the front of the stage. What the TDI cast hadn't known about their second challenge would be open for the whole school to watch and in the school's auditorium.

"Um, technically, Chris," Noah interrupted. "We're not campers anymore."

Chris ignored Noah's comment. "Each of you in the audience has been given small device with 22 buttons on it. Guess the answer to each question before we reveal the answer, and you, too, can win a romantic dinner for two with any cast member, or anyone willing to go with you. The winner of our 22 contestants will win a romantic dinner for two. That's two romantic dinners for two we're giving away."

"Oh, wow, I see you're not as cheap as you used to be," Heather growled.

"I will read each question, and the first to buzz in will have a chance at the answer. If you get it wrong, you will get a strike. If you get it right, you will win a point. Three strikes, and you're automatically out. First to ten points wins. Campers, are you ready?" Chris looked at them as they all nodded. "Audience, are you ready?" They whooped and hollered. "Then let's get this started! Our first question… which of our previous campers' first words were Jimmy Choo?"

Lindsay hit her buzzer, but it didn't work. She tried it a few more times, and it still didn't work. Then Noah hit his, and his lit up. "From the way Lindsay is trying to buzz in, I'm going to have to say Lindsay."

"Correct," Chris said.

"Chip, my buzzer doesn't work," Lindsay complained.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot, you cannot answer for the questions that are about you. And my name is Chris. Anyway, one point for Noah. Next question. Which of you is a member of the official Star Trek Next Generation fan club?" Several people lunged for their buzzer, but Heather hit first. "Heather?"

"Duh, it's obviously Harold."

"Incorrect."

"What do you mean, incorrect? He's got Star Trek posters all over his walls."

"Not Next Generation posters," Harold said.

"Anyone else?"

Trent hit his buzzer. "I'm going to have to go with my roommate Cody."

"Correct."

"How'd you know?" Cody asked.

"Your screen saver slide show has a picture of you at a Star Trek Convention."

"Which of you believes that the Disney character that best represents you is Pocahontas?"

After a few seconds and people looking around at one another, Lindsay buzzed in. "Oh, my buzzer is fixed."

"It was never broken, Lindsay," Gwen stated.

"Your answer, Lindsay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'd say DK, because he loves animals so much."

"What?" DJ said. "I like animals, but I don't associate myself with a chick."

"That's one strike for Lindsay. Would anyone else like to take a shot at the answer?"

Katie and Sadie standing at the same podium, hit their buzzer together. "We say Izzy," they said in unison.

"Hey, how'd you know?"

"Because you a free spirit," Katie said.

"And very adventurous."

"Well, that's at point for the Katie/Sadie team. Question four. Which of you scored a perfect on your PSATs?"

"Oh, this is easy," Owen said buzzing in. "It was obviously Noah."

"Actually, no," Chris said.

Courtney buzzed in. "I'm going to have to go with my gut and say Izzy."

"Correct," Chris said.

"I do have an IQ of 188," Izzy said with a smile. "I also got a 35 on the ACTs when I took them as a freshman."

"I will forever be shamed that _you_ did better than me on the PSATs," Noah said.

"Which of you had a life changing experience at a rodeo?"

Geoff buzzed in quickly. "Bridgette, dude. She said the cruelty towards the animals made her a vegetarian."

"Correct. Okay, next question. As you can all see, four of you are blonde. Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay, and Owen. Of the eighteen remaining of you, which one of you was also born a blonde?"

All the TDI cast members turned and looked at one another, assessing who looked like they had been blonde in the past.

"Okay, I'm going to go out on a limb here," Cody said buzzing in. "But I'm gonna say Ezekiel."

"I'm sorry, Cody, that is wrong. Anyone else?"

Trent buzzed in. "Yes, Trent?"

"Okay, sorry, but when I win that dinner, I'm taking you. The answer is Gwen."

Gwen frowned and shot a glare at Trent, then rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"Are you serious?" Heather asked. "Hello, look how dark her hair is."

"It darkened as I grew," Gwen said.

"And Trent takes the lead with two points," Chris said. "Which one of you was born to a teenage mother? Heather, you buzzed first."

"LaShawna."

"You crazy, girl?" LaShawna snapped. "My mother was 34 when I was born."

"So, that's a second strike for Heather. Anyone else? Trent?"

"I'm going to say Ezekiel."

"Yup," Ezekiel said. "My mother was married at eighteen and pregnant before she turned nineteen."

"Trent, you're on a roll," Chris said.

"You had better take me on that dinner when you win it," Gwen said.

"Which one of you wants to be a model?"

Everyone lunged for his or her buzzer, and it was Heather who got to it first. "Too easy. The answer is Justin."

"And, Heather is out."

"What?"

"That was your third strike. You see, Justin doesn't want to be a model, he already is."

People cheered as Chef came out from behind the curtain with a dunce cap and put it on Heather's head and disconnected her buzzer. "Anyone else?"

Beth buzzed in. "I believe the answer is Thadie," she said.

"If by 'Thadie' you mean 'Sadie,' correct."

"Good luck with that," Heather snapped at Sadie.

"Which one of you was mistakenly arrested for grand theft auto after forgetting to tell your parents you were taking the car?"

Eva buzzed in first. "Duncan."

"Actually, no, never got caught stealing any cars," Duncan said.

"That's one strike for Eva."

Trent buzzed in again. "Geoff."

"Dude, you remembered that story?" Geoff asked.

"It was funny," Trent said.

"Come on, people, are you going to let Trent kick all your asses?"

"That's fine with me," Gwen said. "So long as he shares his dinner with me."

"Oh, that would be such a cute date," Katie said.

"Adorable," Sadie said.

"Oh, Chris, can we drop out to increase Trent's chances?" Katie asked.

"Please?" Sadie begged.

"Um… if you want to…"

"Get out here with those dunce caps, Chef," Sadie called as Katie disconnected their buzzer.

"Okay, next question. Which one of you chews peppermint gum habitually?"

Duncan and Trent both lunged for the buzzer, Duncan slightly beating Trent. "Well, Chris," Duncan began, but then caught Courtney in his sight. "I'm gonna say… Bridgette?"

"Strike one."

Trent hit his buzzer. "That would be Heather."

"And Trent is half way there," Chris said.

"How did you know that?" Gwen asked.

"She kissed me, remember?" Trent said. "Her breath was still minty at the time."

"I see that you remembered," Heather said.

"It was a bit overpowering," Trent said.

"Okay, Trent is on a roll," Chris said. "Our next question. Which of you wants to be fashion designer?"

Courtney buzzed quickly. "That's Katie."

"Correct," Chris said.

"Yeah," Sadie said. "Katie's going to design the clothes."

"And Sadie's going to model them," Katie finished.

"That brings Courtney to second place," Chris said. "Still behind Trent, but catching up. Which of you was dressed up as Donald Trump for his or her first Halloween?" After several moments, no one had moved to answer. "Time's up. The answer, Owen. If you will all look at the monitor, you may see a picture of him. Ain't that cute." A picture of a chubby baby in a suit and with his little bit of hair combed in a comb-over was displayed. "Isn't he cute. Okay, who is this?" Another picture of a pale baby in blue with a small star pinned onto the shirt. Courtney buzzed in first.

"Are you on a roll, Courtney?" Chris asked.

"It's Duncan," she said. "I'd recognize those eyes anytime."

"Isn't that sweet?" Chris said. "And, on with the game…"

And the game continued. Soon, Harold, Eva, Duncan, Cody, and Owen had all used their strikes, and Trent was in the lead with eight, with Noah and Courtney tied for second with six each.

"Come on, Trent, you can do this," Gwen said.

"I don't think so, Gwen," LaShawna said. "I'm going to come from behind and win this."

"You haven't even gotten one point," Courtney said. "And you have two strikes."

"Shut your mouth, Courtney," LaShawna said. "I'm still gonna win this."

"In your dreams," Duncan said.

"Okay, our next question," Chris said. "Which of you imagines his or her first time having sex on a blanket, on a private beach, as the sun sets?"

"Oh, that's not awkward," Heather said with a laugh as those still in all stiffened.

"Oh, one moment, I forgot to add on, it would be with a model…" Chris said.

Trent hit his buzzer. "I'm betting that would be Noah," he said with a smirk. "The model part gave it away."

"That is absolutely correct," Chris said. "One more and Trent wins."

"Well, at least he won't feel like a complete waste of space for once," Heather said.

"How about you shut your trap," Gwen said angrily. "If you hadn't had your stupid alliances, you wouldn't have made it half as far as you got."

"He only got as far as he did because he didn't make any enemies," Heather said. "He wasn't very good."

"And, for our next question, which of you has the favorite color of midnight blue."

Trent hit his buzzer quickly, but Heather objected. "Oh, come on, now you're just choosing questions on who will likely do the best. You're trying to give this to Trent."

"Actually, these were randomly mixed up by the beautiful, lively, Kim Lee."

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"The lovely girl sitting at the left aisle trying to hide behind her hands," Chris said. "Anyway, Trent?"

"The answer is Gwen," Trent said.

"That is correct. Congratulations, Trent, you've won. And our lucky audience member is…" he turned toward the audience where a girl stood as her small device was lighting up. "Please come up and introduce yourself."

The girl ran up to stage and pulled Chris into a tight hug. She was wearing her white uniform skirt and skinny jeans. Her shoulder length brown hair was a little messy and her green eyes sparkled. "My name is Caytlin Rogers, and I love all of you guys."

"And, who would you like to take out to dinner?"

"Oh, I'm gonna have to say Geoff, cause he's so cute!"

Bridgette lifted an eyebrow and glanced at Geoff. Geoff turned back to Bridgette and reached out and took her hand. "It's one dinner, Bridge. You're still my girl."

"Alright, well, you are all released," Chris said. "Geoff, Trent, Caytlin, Gwen, your limo leaves Sunday evening at five for your dinner and you need to dress nicely."

"I guess that means we've got the rest of the weekend to kill," Gwen said.

"So, lets head out and do something," Owen said.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Cody asked.

"Why don't we ask someone who has lived here for more than a week?" Courtney said.

"Already on it," Izzy said and ran into the audience, returning with Trista, Caleb, and Madison. "So, guys, what's there to do around here?"

"Depends, what do you like?" Madison said.

"What's a hot spot that has different forms of entertainment?" Geoff asked. "So that we can all find something to do."

"Well, there's a dance club," Madison said. "Mah brother's gonna be there."

"You seriously have a brother?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, he's just been outta town," Madison said. "He's unpacking right now."

"Do you know what this week's theme is?" Caleb questioned.

"Not a clue," Madison said. "But everyone is seriously going to be there."

"Well, everyone at least sixteen," Trista said.

"So, let's get going," Madison said.

"Um, I really don't want to go in my school uniform," Lindsay said looking at her clothes.

"Yeah, can we have a little time to change?" Beth asked.

"Oh, well," Madison laughed. "Ah forgot about that. Ah already changed, as ya'll can see. Ya'll guys wait too long."

"We were pulled out of our last class and brought her before we had time to change," Courtney said.

"Anyway, let's hurry and change already," Izzy said grabbing Courtney's arm.

"Meet me outside ya'lls dorm when ya'll are ready," Madison called as they walked off. "Ah'm gonna go check on mah brother."

Everyone went and changed into their usual outfits, only a little modified because they weren't at camp anymore and it was a little cooler. When they all came out, Madison, Trista, and Caleb were waiting for them. "Yee haw, let's get going," Madison yelled and began toward the exit.

"Is she legally insane, by any chance?" Courtney asked.

"Beats me," Caleb said.

"She's from Texas," Trista said. "Apparently she and her brother were shocked that more people were like him than her when they first arrived."

Walking into the club fifteen minutes later, the TDI cast was shocked that more or less everyone in their classes was indeed there. Geoff grabbed Bridgette's hand and pulled her to the dance floor, and Tyler tried to follow the example with Lindsay, but accidentally tripped down the stairs to the dance floor and ended pulling both himself and Lindsay down.

"You ready to get freaky, papa?" LaShawna asked Harold.

"I was born ready," Harold said and LaShawna dragged him to dance.

"Yeah, dancing isn't really my thing," Gwen said.

"Then head to the bar or a booth or something," Madison said. "Ah's gots to snag a cutie for the dance floor."

"To the bar, then?" Trent asked. Gwen nodded and the two walked to the side of the club where there was a bar. The 'bar' was lit better, and had a wall so that it was quieter than the dance floor and people could talk. They couldn't order alcoholic beverages, even though they did serve alcohol. Gwen and Trent sat in a booth after ordering fries. A few minutes later, Courtney and Duncan joined them.

"Want anything to drink?" Duncan asked once Courtney was situated in her seat next to Gwen.

"Sure," Courtney said. "Surprise me."

Duncan lifted his pierced brow. "If you say so, Princess. You two?"

"We're good," Gwen said and took a sip of her coke.

Duncan nodded and left for a few minutes. When he came back, he had a pint of Guiness and a drink that looked like a lemonade. He set the 'lemonade' in front of Courtney and took a sip of his beer.

"Is this alcoholic?" Courtney asked frowning slightly.

"If anyone asks, just say it's lemonade," Duncan said.

Courtney looked a little wary, but took a small sip. "Hey, it's not that bad. What is it?"

"Whiskey sour," Duncan said. "Next time I'll get you a double."

"How did you even get that?" Gwen asked.

"Fake ID," Duncan said. "Everyone else here has one." He gestured around where everyone from their school also seemed to have alcohol.

About half an hour later, DJ and Noah had squeezed their way into the booth as well, Kenneth approached their table and smiled at Courtney. "Hey, Court, want to dance?"

Courtney giggled. "Dancing does sound kinda fun."

Duncan shot a glare at Kenneth. "If you wanted to dance, you should have told me, Princess."

"You want to dance, Duncan?"

"For you, anything," he said with a smirk.

He took Courtney's hand and pulled her out to the dance floor before Kenneth could.

Kenneth frowned and walked off mumbling something about delinquents. By this time, the music had changed from trendy music to techno dance music.

"Hey, guys," Izzy said approaching the table. She didn't sit down. "Why are you just sitting around here? This place is awesome. You have to go to the basement or the rooftop. It's awesome. Oh, and LaShawna's in the semi-finals for the bull riding contest. Come on!" She grabbed Trent and Gwen with one hand and Noah and DJ with the other. Once they were in the basement, they spotted three mechanical bulls.

"Okay," an MC said stepping up to the center bull. "We're down to our three last riders. On the first bull, we've got football captain, Vyse!" A large portion of the crowd began to cheer. "On the second bull, we have LaShawna!" All the TDI members around, along with a large group of crowd members cheered. "And finally, on the third bull, we have last years undefeated champion, Felton Higgins."

The crowd screamed as a very handsome blonde guy dressed in ripped up jeans and brown shirt stepped up and jumped on the middle bull. He grabbed on, pulled tight, and held his left hand up to show he was ready. Vyse and LaShawna did the same, taking a little more time.

"Now, everyone remembers the rules, right?" The MC called out. "They'll start off at very easy, and every thirty seconds, the difficulty will go up bit by bit until one rider remains. Will Felton hold his title? Or will LaShawna or Vyse swipe it away from him? Riders, ready, set, GO!"

Immediately all three mechanical bulls began moving and swinging around. All three seemed to be having a pretty easy time. After thirty seconds, a red siren went off and the bulls began moving a little faster. After two minutes on the bulls, the MC had said they were going from medium to moderately hard, Vyse lost his grip and fell off. LaShawna looked a little sick and like she was holding on for dear life, and Felton, he made it seem like they were still in very easy. Just before they could move from moderately hard to hard, LaShawna was flung off and into the crowd. The crowd cheered as the bulls were shut down and Felton hopped off his and bowed quickly. He then hopped over to LaShawna and helped her stand.

"Mighty fine work there, LaShawna," Felton said in a slightly southern accent. "If Ah didn't know better, Ah'd have thought you ride bulls in yer spare time."

LaShawna smiled a little. "I usually stick to angry moose," she said.

"Very nice to meet you," Felton said. "Stick around here for a while and Ah can give you a few pointers to perfect yer technique."

"You a bull rider or sumptin?"

"Ah don't like to brag, but Ah am the best bull rider under eighteen in the country," he said.

"Cool," LaShawna said. "I'd love to take up your offer, but it'll have to be some other time. My man is waiting for me for some dancing."

Felton nodded and smiled. "I hope you have a lot of fun then."

"Hey, Gwen, Izzy, girls," LaShawna said approaching them. "Did you see that guy? He is one fine piece of meet."

"Possibly better looking than Justin," Izzy said. "In that ruggedly handsome kind of way."

"And he's a gentleman," LaShawna said. "I never expected that one."

"Wait, is that Madison's brother?" DJ asked.

"I think so," Harold said. "I mean, they have the same color hair, and they both have the same Southern accent, almost. Granted, Madison's is a bit more pronounced and her voice is quite a bit louder."

"Well, you did an excellent job, LaShawna," Gwen said. "How about we head back upstairs or something."

"Good idea," Trent agreed. The group traveled back up the stairs to see that most of the TDI cast were now at the bar, sitting at a large table.

"What's up, guys?" Courtney asked with a smile. Duncan was sitting next to her, with his arm wrapped around her waist

"LaShawna just got second place on the bull machine riding contest," Izzy said.

"Alright, LaShawna," Geoff said hold up a hand for a high five.

"It's a bit easier than moose riding," LaShawna said as she took a seat and pulled Harold onto her lap, as there was hardly any room left at the table. Izzy went over and sat on Owen's lap.

"Omigod!" Katie squeaked suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Bridgette asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Sadie said. "It's just that the hottest guy on the planet just came into our sight."

"I don't see Justin," Owen said, receiving a few glances. "Not that I would know, but everyone always says he's the hottest guy on the planet."

"No, this guy is so much better," Katie said with a sigh.

Everyone looked in the direction Katie and Sadie were staring. "Oh, him. That's Felton," LaShawna said. "He's the guy that beat me. Seemed really nice, and he's Madison's brother."

"Oh, Katie, I'm totally going to set you two up," Sadie said jumping up.

"What?" Katie looked shocked, but Sadie was halfway across the bar already. "I cannot believe she's doing that… well, actually, I can, but still."

Sadie hopped up to Felton as he reached the bar. "Hey. I hear you're Madison's brother. My name is Sadie."

Felton smiled. "A pleasure to meet you, Sadie. I'm Felton."

Sadie smiled at him for a moment then shook herself from her reverie. "So, my best friend Katie thinks you're, like, the hottest guy she has ever seen and I was wondering if you'd like to ask her to dance or something. She's over there, sitting by LaShawna."

Felton looked over and spotted Katie, sipping at water through a straw. He smiled. "It would be my pleasure," he said. He walked over to the table, with Sadie behind him, and asked Katie, "Would you mind to spare me a dance?"

Katie smiled, blushing slightly, and then nodded, taking his hand.

* * *

**If you character has not shown up yet, do not panic. I'm trying not to introduce them too quickly. **


	7. For The Dance

**I'm sorry for the delay, but with DPD begging me to help her learn to write, writing my TDI: Caribbean Summer fic, and an odd lack of inspiration, this chapter was written bit by bit. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review, por favor.

* * *

**

For the Dance

Heather marched back and forth in the hall. Everyone was gone, even Noah and Eva. She'd even checked to see if Ezekiel was around, and found she was alone. "This is _so_ not happening to me. I'm supposed to be the popular one!" She stomped her way to Avery's door and knocked. There was no answer. Just in case, Heather tried the doorknob, and discovered it was open. She smirked and walked in. Avery was nowhere in sight, and even though the room was basically a mess, Heather immediately spotted something that made her smile. Avery had a key that opened almost any door in the building, including all the rooms. She quickly snatched it and went to work.

* * *

It was well past midnight when everyone returned to campus. "Tomorrow, Ah want ya'll girls up with the roosters, a'ight?" Madison asked as they split up toward their different dorms.

"Not likely," Gwen said.

"Well, ya'lls are gonna git yourselves up, or Ah'm gonna have ta wake ya'lls up for ya'll."

"Give us at least until eight," Courtney said. "After all, we're teenagers, we need at least six hours of sleep a night to maintain a healthy mental state."

"Ya'll got 'til eight then," Madison said and turned toward her own dorm.

"What more could she possibly want to show us that we need to be up at eight for?" Bridgette questioned.

"Too tired to thing about that," Gwen said. "I'll see you all tomorrow then."

"Night," everyone said splitting up to their own rooms.

At eight the next morning, all the girls were pulling themselves out of bed. They couldn't believe that Madison was wide awake and dressed as they all pulled themselves into the hall.

"Hurry up, ya'll," she said. "We need to catch the nine o'clock bus if we want to get any time at the mall."

"Mall?" Lindsay perked up.

"I don't do malls," Eva said.

"But, hello, the fall formal is in two weeks and at noon, the mall will be packed with all the rest of the girls from school and all the good dresses will be taken." A few of the girls just stared at Madison. "Anyway, Gwen, ya'll need to dress up for ya'll date with Trent tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah, that," Gwen sighed. "Fine, give me a little time to get ready."

"Be out at the gates by nine, no later," Madison said. "That's when the bus leaves, and it doesn't wait for nobody."

One of the doors opened Tyler looked at them all, extremely exhausted. "Could you girls try to be quiet? Some of us are still trying to sleep."

"Sorry, Tyler," Lindsay said and pecked a kiss on his nose. "We'll be quiet now."

At nine, Lindsay, Bridgette, Courtney, LaShawna, Izzy, Gwen, Katie, Sadie, and Beth all met Madison at the front gate. The bus pulled up just as they arrived.

"Don't we need bus fair?" Courtney asked.

"Just show ya'lls school ID," Madison said. "Buses are paid fer by the school."

"How long of a bus ride will this be?" Gwen asked as they all climbed on.

"Bout forty-five minutes," Madison said. "But it takes us to a really good place to shop and spend the day."

Finally, they arrived at the mall, and they all were impressed by it. Well, almost all of them were impressed. Gwen kind of cowered away from it.

"Okay," Courtney said. "How about we split up into smaller groups and meet back at the food court at noon for lunch."

"Sounds good," Bridgette said looping an arm around Gwen's arm.

"Oh, Katie, will you be in my group?" Sadie asked.

"Of course," Katie replied.

"Hey, could I go with you guyth?" Beth asked

"Of course," Katie and Sadie said together.

"Well, I'm going to join you two, if you don't mind," Courtney said to Bridgette and Gwen.

"Me too," LaShawna said keeping up with them as they began to wander.

"I guess that leaves you two with me," Izzy said to Madison and Lindsay. "Where do we start?"

"Well, we need dresses for the dance, right?" Lindsay asked.

"We do," Madison said with a little frown. "Let's go to Macy's."

"I love Macy's," Lindsay said as Madison began to lead the way.

* * *

"No way, a Hot Topic," Gwen said stopping when she spotted the store. "Who would have thought?"

"Oh, how awesome?" Bridgette said cautiously.

"Um, if I go in there, I will be eaten alive," Courtney said.

"It's really not as bad as everyone always assumes it is," Gwen insisted. "Plus, I've never been to one this big."

"And, hey," LaShawna said placing a hand on Courtney's shoulder. "Just imagine Duncan's reaction if he saw you in one of those skirts?" She pointed to a wall that had a bunch of skirts, most black and short.

"Please," Gwen begged practically. "This is the one place I like to shop for clothes."

"Fine," Courtney finally gave in.

"And, hey, I'm sure we could all find something in here, right?" Bridgette asked.

"Definitely," Gwen said. "You'd be surprised at the variety of clothes this place has. Most people think it's only for Emos, Goths, and punks, but it's really for anyone."

"Wow, these shoes are actually cute," Bridgette said looking at some flats.

"And I know where you do all your boot shopping, Gwen," LaShawna said.

"Oh, look at these," Courtney called from the clearance shoes. "I can't believe these are so cheap!"

"I agree with ya," LaShawna said picking up a pair of vinyl stiletto boots that went to the knees.

* * *

Heather was sitting in her room with an evil smile. No one had seen her sneak into Izzy and Courtney's room, steal Courtney's speech that she had spent all the last week writing, and now she was adding a few changes to it. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. She froze for a moment, then hid the speech cards under her pillow before opening the door.

"Bet you're surprised to see me here," Cindy said walking in uninvited. She was wearing a black Jackie O inspired dress with a white belt at the waist and black Mary-Janes, along with over-sized sunglasses over her eyes. She was carrying a package with her.

"Yes, what do you want?" Heather asked. "I'm not going to return something to the mall for you."

Cindy laughed. "No, this is a welcome to Addams and making cheerleading present."

"I didn't try out for cheerleading," Heather said.

"Yet," Cindy said. "You're going to, and you're going to make the squad."

"And why do you want me on the squad so badly?" Heather asked suspiciously.

"Because, I'm tired of being under Mindy," Cindy said. "And, with you're help, I'm going to surpass her, and you'll come up with me. You'll get the school on your side against all your little TDI contestant enemies. Believe me, you don't need any more enemies."

"What do I have to do?" Heather asked.

"First, get a date for the dance in two weeks," Cindy said. "That's what this is for." She handed the package to Heather. "Second, get me a date with Geoff."

"I'm not his slave keeper," Heather said.

"But you have influence over him," Cindy said. "So, aren't you going to try the dress on? Or at least look at it?"

Heather nodded and opened the bag and pulled out the dress. It was beautiful, sparkling lavender in color, simply cut in a cocktail dress style, yet elegant at the same time. She checked the tag and found it was a size 2, just her size.

"What's your dress like if you're giving me this?" Heather asked, carefully inspecting it to make sure there weren't any rips or holes. There weren't.

"Oh, long, red, and worthy of a princess," Cindy said sitting on Heather's bed. She noticed the note cards sticking out from under Heather's pillow. "Oh, working on another devious plan?"

"Just ruining Courtney's chances of making the government, with a rep that will follow her well past school speeches," Heather said.

"Not bad," Cindy said. She laughed as she skimmed the notes. "You must really have a beef with her, huh?"

"No, not really," Heather said. "More so her boyfriend."

"And you're taking it out on poor Courtney because?"

"It'll be fun," Heather said.

Cindy smiled and leaned back. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

* * *

"Anyone know where the girls are?" Trent asked as he, Duncan, DJ, Geoff, Owen, Cody, and Tyler were walking toward the food court for their lunch.

"I believe they went shopping," Tyler said. "At least, that's what they were talking about when they woke me up this morning."

"Shopping? Where?" Geoff asked.

"I'd assume a mall," Duncan said.

"And how would they get there?" Owen asked.

"Madison was spearheading taking the girls out this morning," DJ said. "She knows how to get around this place."

"Hopefully she knows more ways to get about than horseback," Duncan said.

"Yo, boys," Eva's voice rang out. "Hold up a second." Before they could even think about running, Eva had caught up with them. "Heading to lunch, huh?"

"Yep," Cody answered easily. It seemed he was the only one that didn't have anything to fear when it came to Eva.

"Yeah, I thought our hall was getting quiet," Eva said.

"So, Eva, what sports are you trying out for this afternoon?" DJ asked.

"Wrestling," the strong girl said. "Possibly some of the field sports. How about you guys?"

"I'm thinking football," Geoff said. "Girls seem to like those players around here."

"You have a girlfriend," DJ reminded him.

"I'm not exactly the sport type of person," Trent said. "I keep fit on my own by running and such, but I'm not too into kicking around balls or working against others."

"That's his way of saying he has no skills," Duncan said. "Me, well, I get into too many fights, so it's not like any team would want me."

"What about hockey?" Tyler asked. "Fights constantly break out on the hockey rink."

"Yeah, but that would require being able to skate. That's Harold's department."

Suddenly a boy jumped in front of them. He was wearing green short sleeved flannel over a black tee shirt that read "Come as you are," all over a white long-sleeved shirt, along with blue jeans and black Sketchers. His hair was light and fell just below his chin, and his eyes were a dark green, but concealed by rectangle frames. He held a camera in his hand.

"Can I take your picture?" he asked.

"Why do you want our picture?" Eva demanded.

"Calm down, Eva," Cody said. She shot him a glare with her brown eyes. Cody laughed nervously. "This is Kenny, and he works for the school yearbook and newspaper as a photographer."

Eva studied the boy carefully, then asked, "Is this true?"

"Every word," Kenny said nervously. "A reporter is writing about the contest last night, and wants a picture of several of you."

"I'm game," Trent said.

"Yeah, awesome," Owen said.

"Fine, we'll be in your stupid picture," Eva said.

"Uh, you'll be in it," Duncan said and turned to walk away.

"I don't think you heard me correctly, Duncan," Eva said in a low growl. "We will all be in the picture." She held him in the frame of the picture when Kenny backed up and snapped a few shots.

"Thanks," he said. "It's really helpful." His cheeks flushed as he looked at Eva, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Hey, guys, where are you going?" Heather's voice rang out as Kenny walked away. They all turned toward her, then away again.

"Oh, Geoff, may I borrow you for a moment?" Heather asked.

"Uh, sure," Geoff said.

"Dude, be careful," DJ warned as Heather was dragging the blonde away.

"You have five minutes before I'm hunting you down," Duncan said.

"So, Geoff, it's a new school year, a time for new beginnings," Heather said.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Geoff said.

"Well, I happen to know someone that will make you coming to this school worthwhile," Heather said. "And you only need to do one tiny little thing for her."

"Which is…?"

"Go to this tiny, nothing dance with her," Heather said.

"But, I've got Bridgette for things like that," Geoff said.

Heather rolled her eyes. "It's really a nothing dance," she insisted. "Bridgette probably won't even notice you're gone."

Geoff looked at Heather suspiciously. "Why do you want to help me?"

"I want to put the past behind us," she said. "You're a really nice guy, and that threatened me while we were still on the island, which is why I convinced Duncan and Owen to vote you off. And I feel bad about that because you probably would have gone all the way if I hadn't convinced them to vote against you. I want to make it up to you."

"Well, I really think I should make sure Bridgette is okay with it," Geoff said.

"Oh, Geoff, I'm sure she'll be fine with it," Heather said. "And, if she wants to go there are plenty of guys here that would be willing to take her."

Geoff looked a bit worried, but Heather sent him on his way. She returned to her room where Cindy was playing around with the speech still. She looked up with her grey eyes. "So?"

"You have to get someone to ask Bridgette before he can talk to her about it," Heather said. "Someone who she won't be able to say no to."

"Easy enough," Cindy said standing up. "I'll just get a Sniper to ask her."

"A what?" Heather asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you probably haven't met any Snipers yet," Cindy said. "They're the school elite. The elite of the elite. They're the boys that deserve to be hear because they amazing at one sport or another, and they're practically all geniuses. But, they're also able to easily afford the education here. You have Mad Madison in your class, right?"

"What an annoyance," Heather said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well the only reason she's here is because her brother is a Sniper, and he wouldn't come unless they accepted her as well. Not to mention, they're all smoking hot. They all cut the first week of classes to go around and try to recruit worthy students for a number of things. That's how Trista got in."

"So I should probably go for one of them as my date?" Heather asked.

"Not too quickly," Cindy said. "They're the type that want to approach their girls. You can scope them out, and if any of them really catch your eye, I'll send him your way, but stick to average people for your first dance here. Anyway, I've got to go catch Ryan so that he can ask her. He likes blondes."

With that, Cindy swept out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, ya'll," Madison once Katie, Sadie, and Beth arrived at the food court. Madison, Izzy, and Lindsey already had food while Gwen, LaShawna, Bridgette, and Courtney were in line at different venues.

"Wow, you guys got a lot of shopping done." Sadie observed seeing as bags were piled in the corner next to their table.

"It was mostly Mads," Izzy said.

"Ah bought ya'll presents," Madison said. "A little welcome gift."

"Oh my, that's so nice," Katie said.

"Hey, isn't that the girl that Geoff has to go on a date with?" Lindsey asked seeing a girl talking to LaShawna. The curvy black girl looked ready to smack the smaller girl, yet the girl leaned even closer.

"It ith," Beth said.

"Yeah…" Madison said. "That's Caytlin Rogers. She had TDI parties over the summer that she invited everyone to. Ah don't think anyone actually went. She's always been a bit screwy."

"Maybe we should rescue her," Lindsey said.

"Who?" Madison asked. "LaShawna or Caytlin?"

"Um, right now, I think they both need thaving," Beth said. However, before they could move, LaShawna was growling and yelling.

* * *

**I hope you all liked that. I'll try to post soon, I've got a bit done of the next chapter, but had to stop abruptly. I'll try to finish it soon, but my finals start on Friday and extend until next Friday.**


	8. Day of Activities, Part 1

**Ha, this is one of the longer chapters. I hope you like it. An actual plot is forming, rather than just random events of the school year. Please Read and Review. And, because if I don't say this, my cousin will continue to annoy me to no end, check out Disney Princess Dani's story, Rookie V Veterans, TDI season 2. It has all the original cast members, plus a bunch of my characters which I have given her permission to borrow, and her one completely original character by her. It's not horrible, and I'm editing for her, so most of the grammar should be good, granted, I'm currently in finals studying mode, so I'm doing brief edits. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Day of Activities, Part 1

"So, you girls finally return," Duncan said when the nine girls returned to the dorm well after dinner. They all had a bag or two, and in certain cases, many more.

"What took you all so long?" Tyler asked.

"We were shopping," Lindsay said. "Wait," she put her bags down in front of him and began digging through one of her three Carson Pirie Scott bags. Finally, she pulled out a little box and handed to him. "I got you a present, Tyler."

All the other guys began snickering. "Oh, hush up, all you," Courtney said. "What Lindsay did was really sweet."

"Aren't you gonna open it?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, yeah," Tyler said. He pulled the top off, and then his stretched, forced smile widened and turned into a real smile. He pulled out a pair of very stylish, and clearly male, sunglasses.

"Awesome," Owen said.

Tyler put them on, then looked at Lindsay. She had pulled on a similar pair, only for females.

"Wow, that isn't the least bit creepy and clingy," Duncan said.

"I think it's sweet," Courtney repeated before turning into her own room.

"Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, Tyler," Lindsay said picking up her bags (she had the most) and kissed him quickly. "Bye."

"I'm going follow her example, Courtney said. "I need my sleep so I'll be attentive tomorrow when I give my speech."

"It is getting kind of late," DJ said. "I guess I'm going to head to bed." Most of them went to their rooms to get ready for sleep, with a few exceptions. Gwen invited Trent into her room, and Owen tried to Izzy to come to his room, but she decided she was too tired from having been shopping all day, especially after the noon bus arrived and the crowd size seemed to double in size.

"Any chance you're going to show me what you got?" Trent asked.

Gwen smiled at him from her closet where she was hanging the dresses she had gotten. "Of course," she said. "Tomorrow, you'll see one dress on our date, and then you'll see the other dress in two weeks at the dance."

Trent smiled and walked up to Gwen. He slipped his hands across her stomach, standing behind her, and gently applied a few kisses to her neck. Gwen smiled and moaned for a moment. When she had a chance, she turned around and wrapped her arms around Trent's neck. He smiled down at her and pulled her body against his.

"So," Trent whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow is official activity day. Anything you're signing up for?"

Gwen smiled wickedly. "Well, I think I saw an abstinence club our first day here."

Trent groaned and held her closer. "Don't make me hold you prisoner all day."

Gwen laughed a little. "Poetry and art club," she said. "And maybe photography, if Geoff does. Yourself?"

"There's a music circle," Trent said. "It's a come as you please thing, and everyone I've met there is pretty chill. You should come listen to us sometime. Don't worry, they won't make you sing or play an instrument."

"Aren't you supposed to join at least one _official_ club?"

"The music circle is," he said. "As long as you don't only show up sporadically, you're an official member. And you know me, if there's music, I'll be there."

"Music, like a dance?" Gwen asked.

"You're hinting at me to ask you, aren't you?"

"I'm that obvious, huh?"

Trent smiled and quickly swept the Goth into his arms. He carried her to the bed, putting her down, then laying next to her on his side. "Gwen, may I escort you to the dance."

Gwen smiled and pressed her lips to his. "I'd be honored." She then wrapped her arms around him again as they began kissing.

Courtney and Bridgette were walked into the food court at seven the next morning. They were happily pleased that it wasn't over flowing with students. They each got a warm bagel and a piece of fruit before sitting at their usual table. Courtney was trying to recite her whole speech from memory while Bridgette was going over a list of official clubs and sports. She had decided on the Environmental Club and trying out for swimming, debating if she should try out for more than one sport in case she didn't make her first choice. Then again, she figured, swimming was her best sport of the ones listed, seeing as they didn't have a surfing team or a nose-whistling club.

And then, someone was sitting next to each of them. Courtney, still wrapped up in her speech, took no notice, assuming it was Gwen, LaShawna, Izzy, or Duncan. Bridgette, however, was surprised by the two very good-looking guys sitting by them; they were better looking than Justin good-looking. And the one next to her had the best smile she had ever seen, along with the bluest eyes. She had thought Geoff's eye were blue, but compared to this guy's eyes, Geoff's were grey.

"So, I hear you're new here," Mr. Blue Eyes said looking deep into her eyes.

Courtney finally looked up, surprised to see they boys. She examined each of them quickly, then said, "I'm going to go take a muffin to Duncan and force him out of bed so he doesn't miss my speech. See you, Bridge."

Bridgette tried to call to Courtney, but her voice was caught in her throat with Blue Eyes staring at her.

He laughed as the other guy stood and walked to a different table. "I'm Ryan Walsh," he said. "And, I'm guessing you're Bridgette?"

Bridgette nodded. "Ye—yeah."

Ryan settled more into the seat next to her. "So, you're not mute," he said with a small smirk.

Bridgette blushed a deep red. "Just a little…" what should she say? Intimidated by a man with Godly beauty? Shy? Nervous?

"It's okay," Ryan said. "The Snipers and I all seem to have that effect on people." He ran his hand through his light brown locks of hair and Bridgette watched in fascination as they fell perfectly back into place, as if he hadn't touched it at all. "But, I have a way for you to make it up to me."

"Oh, really?" Bridgette asked. She knew that Geoff was just a few buildings over, but she really wanted to be on Ryan's good side.

"Yeah," he said leaning a little closer. "There's this dance, the Fall Formal. And, seeing as I just got here last night, I don't have a date yet. How about you go with me?"

"Me?" Bridgette asked. "But, you don't even know me."

"Sure I do," Ryan said. "You're Bridgette, blonde-haired, green-eyed beauty who likes to surf, swims with dolphins, and is athletic, nice, and funny. You're brave, but six hours in a forest alone is a little much for you, especially when what seems to be a swamp monster appears. You're not the most stable person on solid land, and you don't always keep in mind where others are as you walk around with long planks of wood, such as your board."

Bridgette stared at him in amazement. "How did you…?"

"I watched TDI," Ryan said with a laugh. "You don't have to answer me right now, I'm just not going to wait around until someone else snatches you up." He winked at her and stood up, walking to a different table.

"Was that Ryan Walsh?" Trista's voice asked from across from her. Bridgette was still looking in the direction Ryan had walked and didn't hear her sit down. She was surprised to see Effie and Kyra at the table as well, seeing as she hardly knew Effie, and had never met Kyra.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It was."

"What did he want?" Trista asked.

"He asked me to the formal," Bridgette was still shocked.

"Oh, wow," the blonde girl, Kyra, said. "You accepted, right?"

"Well, no…"

"You turned him down?" Effie jumped and practically yelled.

"No, he told me to think on it," Bridgette said.

"You cannot say no," Trista said. "It's taboo to turn down a Sniper."

"A what?" Bridgette asked. "He said something about that as well."

"The Snipers," Effie said. "Dictionary definition: the hottest, most athletic, smartest, and most elite guys at this school, and possibly in the world."

"Ah'm not allow to date them," Madison said slipping into a seat next to Bridgette. "Mah brother won't let me… actually, he's more worried about them, and advises them not to ask me out."

"Well, you did put your last date into the emergency room," Trista said, sweeping her red hair off her shoulders.

"Ah didn't know he couldn't ride a galloping horse," Madison said. "He could have told me. So, why are we talking about the Snipers?"

"Ryan Walsh asked Bridgette to the formal," Effie said.

"Speaking of that," Madison turned to Effie, "Mah brother wants to know if you'll go with him."

Effie's eyes got wide. "A Sniper wants to ask me…" then she looked confused, "a Sniper sent someone else to ask me?"

"Mah other brother," Madison said. "Mitchell, ya'll know, in ya'lls grade, fancies himself an athlete."

"Oh, spiky blonde hair who grunted at every teacher that called him Robert?" Kyra asked.

"That's the one," Madison said. "Just telling ya'll before he tries and fails to get the words out correctly. Felt's not telling anyone who he's asking." She turned back to Bridgette. "Anyway, that dress ya'll got yesterday is perfect, right on Ryan's favorite color."

"But, I can't go with him," Bridgette said. "What about Geoff?"

"You will literally be thrown off the English building roof if you turn him down," Trista said. "Sounds crazy, but I've heard horror stories. Unless Geoff has already asked you and you've confirmed it."

Bridgette looked down. "So, go tell Ryan to pick you up at six-thirty," Effie said. "And be prepared to be integrated into the school's most popular girls until after the dance."

"What will I tell Geoff?" Bridgette asked.

"It's just a dance," Kyra said.

"And that you don't want to be thrown off a building," Trista said.

Kyra smiled at Effie.

"Oh, yeah, Bridgette, this is Kyra, she really admires you," Effie said. "I promised I'd introduce you. That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, fine," Bridgette said. "It's really nice to meet you, Kyra."

"She's gonna try to flirt with Noah so he'll ask her to the dance," Effie informed her. "Seeing as he knows he's got a date with her."

"Why's this?" Madison asked.

"For the Heathen pictures," Effie said. "He's the one that got them and sent them to everyone."

Trista smiled at waved at someone behind Bridgette. The next thing she knew, Caleb had taken the seat next to her. It wasn't more than thirty seconds later that Heather took the seat next to Caleb. "How nice it is to meet you here like this," Heather said.

Effie frowned. "Who do you think you're kidding, Heathen?"

Heather mocked shock. "I have no idea what you mean," she said. "I don't even know you and you're attacking me." She turned to Caleb with a pout on her face. "I feel like no one wants me here."

"Probably cause that's true," Madison said.

Heather ignored that comment. "Oh, I just wish someone would make me feel welcome, and, maybe, ask me to that up coming dance." She then smiled. "I have a great idea, Caleb. You're single. How about you and I go together?"

Caleb blinked a few times. His eyes flicked to Trista, who was staring at her croissant. "Um… sure," he was hesitant, but Heather only needed an affirmative answer. Caleb was hot, and she knew he wouldn't go back on his word or blow her off.

"Oh, and Bridgette, there was a totally hot guy by the entrance of the food court who was talking about how he's waiting for your answer," Heather said. "Nice catch." She smiled. "I might need you to teach me how you catch the hot guys left and right." With that, Heather stood up and walked to the football table to sit and talk with Vyse.

"Oh, now that's just too cute," Marcy said to Cindy and Mindy when Lindsay and Tyler walked into the food court wearing their matching sunglasses.

"Wow," Mindy said. "Amazing the difference a pair of sunglasses make. Especially when a really hot girl is wearing a similar pair and walking with him."

"Lindsay," Marcy called. "Come and bring your boyfriend here."

Lindsay smiled and pulled Tyler with her. "Hey, girls," she said. "This is Tyler. Isn't he as cute as I told you he was."

"With those shades I'd classify him as hot," Cindy said.

Lindsay beamed. "Anyway, Tyler, these are Marcy, Mindy, and Sydney."

"It's Cindy," Cindy said, controlling her temper.

"So, ask her to the dance yet?" Mindy asked.

"Um, not yet…"

"Good," Mindy said. Lindsay and Tyler both cocked their heads in confusion. "The guys who ask the cheerleaders have a cheer. Don't worry yet, you'll be contacted. But, she is unofficially officially your date, so don't worry. If other guys try to ask her, she's taken. Plus, if a guy asks a cheerleader without doing the cheer, she's obliged to say no, unless there are special circumstances."

"Or if he's a Sniper," Cindy said.

"Okay…" Lindsay said slowly.

"Don't worry yourself over it," Cindy said. "So, you still coming to try-outs today."

"Definitely!" Lindsay said.

"Good, because we've already put you on the official list," Mindy said, "and I don't want to have to re-do the whole thing."

"Oh, LaShawny, girl," Tonnie called out to the curvy black girl and Harold as they walked into the food court together. "You're gonna be in the Crew, right?"

"Of course, girl," LaShawna answered. "You don't need to ask."

"And you, Harold?" Tonnie asked.

"You want me in the Crew?" Harold asked.

"Well, it's an official club here," Tonnie said. "But, at the same time, it's a come as you please club, so you don't have to show up to every session."

"What exactly do you do?"

"Mostly we just free-style, break out crazy dance moves, and we have a fund-raiser every year that raises money for a charity," Tonnie said. "We have to plan and organize that, and we'll need ticket sellers and people to help with setting up and seating, as well, it's usually a free-style and dance show. It's really big every year. Don't worry, you don't _have_ to be in the show."

"Sounds great," LaShawna said.

"Cool, bring others, okay?" Tonnie said. "We lost a ton of people at graduation in May, so we need more people for everything."

"Sure thing," LaShawna said. "I'm sure I can find a few people to join."

"Listen up, girls," the football coach yelled at the recruits trying out for the team. "We're going to start with a five mile run. Up front we have Thomas leading the way." A senior stood and waved so that they would all know who he was. "And Vyse will be picking up the rear."

"And here I thought quarterbacks were athletic," Duncan said to Geoff and DJ, who both chuckled.

"Do you have something to say, Maggot?" the coach yelled.

"No, sir, I'm good," Duncan said.

"Then start running."

Thomas, a blonde with brown eyes began running, and people began filing into line following him. Geoff, DJ, Duncan, and Owen were all trying out for the football team, as athletics was highly encouraged.

"Oh, guys, I don't think I'm gonna make it," Owen said after a mile.

"You can do it," Geoff said.

"Yeah, dude, you were number one at Camp Wawanakwa," DJ said.

"And I'm sure you could bribe the bakery ladies if you made the football team for cakes and such," Duncan added.

"You think?" Owen asked.

"Easy," Felton said slowing his pace slightly so that he was running with the four TDI members. "So, ya'll friends with Katie, right?"

"You could say that," Duncan said.

"So, what kind of things is she into?" Felton asked.

"Squealing with her friend Sadie," Duncan said.

"Why do you want to know?" Owen asked.

"Well, Ah was thinking about asking her to the dance," Felton said.

"Go no further," DJ said. "I can promise you she would say yes."

"Ya'll think?" Felton questioned.

"We may not share a brainwave with her like Sadie does," Geoff said. "But we do know her enough to say that she'd say yes if you asked her."

"Though you might want to find someone to go with her best friend, too," Duncan said. "Because if Sadie doesn't have a date, Katie won't be able to be your date."

Felton thought for a moment. "I think I can come up with someone."

"Hey, Felt," a young girl called from inside a gate they were running past.

"Who's that?" Duncan asked. "President of your fanclub?"

"Mah sister," Felton said. "Hey Ronni."

"How many are there of you?" Geoff asked.

"Four," Felton said. "Madison and Ah started at the baby school," he nodded his head toward the large building on the opposite side of the gate, "when we entered seventh grade. The next year, our little bro Mitchell entered as a sixth grader. Now Ronni's in seventh grade. Mitch's a freshman."

"Cool," Geoff said. "Your brother here?"

"Naw," Felton said. "Mitchell's on soccer. He tried out last year and made the varsity team, until the coach discovered he didn't go to Addams yet. He has a guaranteed spot on the team."

"And you're really related to Madison?" Duncan asked.

"Twins," Felton said. "Why?"

"You're just, so sane," DJ said. "And she's anything but."

"Yeah, but you should check her out in a miniskirt," a guy in front of them said.

"Shut it, Paul," Felton said. "Ya'll not on varsity yet, and Ah can persuade Coach and Thomas to keep ya'll on JV."

"You seem to have a legacy here," Owen said.

"Yeah, well, it comes with the territory," Felton said. "The Stables are the Rober M. Higgins, Sr. Stables in Addams. Mah dad donated the money for them cause Madison spent a whole summer complaining that she couldn't bring her horse with us to school."

"I know what you mean," Owen said. "Man, when you've got money, everyone wants something from you."

Felton looked at Owen. "Ya'lls father's the owner of a multi-billion dollar oil company and ya'lls mother comes from European nobility?"

"Er… not exactly," Owen said.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Mindy questioned as Heather walked into the cheerleading try-outs.

"My guess would be that she's trying-out," Cindy said. She hid a smile. The day before, she had spent several hours making sure that Heather's routine was absolutely perfect. As one of the senior cheerleaders, Cindy had a vote in who made it and who didn't. Marcy was the only one that wouldn't have a bias for or against anyone.

"Well, she's not going to make it," Mindy said.

"Okay," Marcy called out standing on her chair so she could be seen over everyone, as she was one of the shortest in the room. "Would numbers one through ten please step onto the marks, and everyone else take a seat in the bleachers. We'll start out with the cheer, then the dance. If you want to be a flyer, remember to stay around until all try-outs are done. Thank you." Marcy sat down. Lindsay was in the first group, along with Beth. Katie and Sadie would be in the second group, granted, Lindsay was the only one of the four with a chance of making the squad.

A few hours later, and the try-outs were over, the seniors began discussing different girls. Those that had tried out were all waiting on the grass just outside the gym, all worried whether or not they made it.

"Wow, Lindsay," one girl that was younger said approaching the junior. "You were really good."

"You think so?"

"You were amazing, Lindsay," Katie said.

"Yeah, you'll definitely be on the squad," Sadie said.

Beth frowned. "Unfortunately, I think Heather'th going to make the thquad as well," she said. "What wath she even doing here?"

"Beats me?" Sadie said.

"I didn't think she wanted to be in cheerleading," Katie said.

"I guesth she thought it would make a good activity, theeing ath we all need at leatht one."

Suddenly, the doors were opened and Mindy stepped out. She put a stepladder on the ground and took a few steps up. "If I call your number, you've made it. Six, eighteen, nineteen, twenty-one, twenty-three, thirty-seven, thirty-nine, and forty." She said Heather's number as if it was a bad taste on her tongue. "Congrats to you eight, you're all on varsity. Now, for JV, we have numbers one, three, four, five, eight, ten, thirteen, fifteen, sixteen…"

"Oh my god, I made JV," Katie said, her eyes wide. However, when the next number wasn't seventeen, she and Sadie looked at one another in shock. "How is it possible that I made it and you didn't, Sadie?"

"I don't know," Sadie said.

"I thought you guyth were both pretty good," Beth said.

"I'll give you a hint," Heather said approaching from behind. "Guys wouldn't mind seeing Katie in a skirt, but would gag at the sight of a whale like you, Sadie. Have fun on the Spirit Squad for those that didn't make it."

"Maybe she made a mistake," Katie said.

"Everyone I haven't called, you're welcome to join the Spirit Squad and the Super Fans. It's seriously lots of fun to be in the crowd. Now, Varsity and JV girls, please come for your fittings."

"Um, Mindy," Katie said as she and Sadie ran up. "I think you made a mistake. You called my number, but not Sadie's number."

"What were your numbers?"

"She was sixteen," Sadie said. "And I was seventeen."

"Mm… no mistake," Mindy said. "Unless, you'd like to quit and give your slot to someone else…"

"No, you can't, Katie," Sadie said. "You've always wanted to be a cheerleader, and this is your chance."

"But you won't be," Katie said.

"I'll be in the Spirit Squad," Sadie said.

"Coming?" Mindy asked looking at Katie.

"Yeah…" she said slowly. She waved to Sadie as she walked inside the gym.

Tyler was surprised to find mail in his campus mailbox after lunch. He opened the letter and read it:

_Boyfriend/crush of cheerleader,_

_As you may have heard, cheerleaders need to be asked out in a certain way, at a certain time. You will be asking your girlfriend/crush in a cheer. Please report to the gym after school Monday for the first practice._

_Thomas_

"That's… interesting," he said and then sighed. "I have a feeling this is going to be embarrassing." Tyler slipped the paper into his pocket and continued to his room to change for the soccer try-outs.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading and please review. Give me ideas, your opinions, etc.**

**Oh, and I know I said no more characters would be accepted, but I'm changing that. I'm accepting 2-3 cheerleaders (JV or Varsity), 3 Snipers (one Freshman, two Sophomores), and I need members for The Crew (Maybe someone of Hispanic descent, or just guys who like rap, free-styling, R&B, and like to dance/break dance). Also, I need a few jocks to mention in talking about sports (female swimmers, male soccer players, male football players, and I'll eventually need basketball players, and similar things). Just because you submit a character doesn't mean you'll appear. I need characters that aren't all carbon copies, but aren't too off scale, like, no Goth cheerleaders or scrawny kids that happen to be great at wrestling. And I do need a JV cheerleading captain (Junior or Sophomore). I need what they look like, what they wear out of uniform, general personality, who (TDI and non-TDI characters) they would like (as friends) and they wouldn't like. Also, if they would have a crush on someone.**


	9. Day of Activities, Part 2

**Sorry for the wait. I forgot I haven't updated in a while.**

* * *

Day of Activities, Part 2

"I'm surprised by you, big guy," Ryan said slapping a hand on Owen's back. "You survived the entire try-out. That's good for you. You'd make an excellent blocker."

"Not to mention you'll get hot girls," a sophomore said.

"I already have a hot girlfriend," Owen said.

"If she's not a blonde or a cheerleader, you can do better."

"You still dating Izzy?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Owen said. "You watched Total Drama Island?"

"It amused me," Ryan said. "Congrats, by the way. And, Izzy is pretty hot, but not my type."

"Oh, why not?" Owen asked.

"I like my girls sane," Ryan said.

"Oh, yeah, Izzy's not your type then," Geoff said.

"I wonder if the new cheerleaders have been chosen yet," Caleb said.

"They were chosen days ago," Thomas said. "You know how Mindy and Cindy are. They base it half on your looks, half on the skill."

"Marcy's not like that," Felton said.

"Which is the only reason I can stand to date a cheerleader," Thomas said.

"And which is also why you never get any action," Vyse said as he walked by laughing.

"You know, if you need someone to kick his ass for you, all you have to do is ask," Duncan said cracking his knuckles.

"Thanks, but I'm good," Thomas said.

"Anyway, I'm going to catch lunch before the buffet closes," Caleb said.

"They close?" Owen asked.

"Only the all you can eat buffet does," Caleb said.

"Oh, then wait for me," Owen called following after the football player.

"I've gotta meet Marcy and Mindy," Thomas said. "Find out this year's cheer." And he was off.

"This year's cheer?" DJ asked looking at Ryan and Felton.

"Anyone who wants to ask a cheerleader to the fall formal has to participate in a large group cheer," Ryan said. "It's fun to watch them all humiliate themselves."

"Hey, guys," Sadie called running up to the group. Beth was with her.

"Hey," DJ said. "Where's Katie?"

"She'th getting fitted for her cheerleading uniform," Beth said. "She made JV, and Lindthay made Varthity."

"And you didn't?" Geoff asked.

"No," Sadie looked down. "But we still get to be on the Spirit Squad."

"Whatever that is," Duncan said.

"Well, we'll be seeing you at the games and such," Ryan said. "Catch ya all on the flip side." With that, he and Felton headed in a different direction.

Bridgette walked into the gym with the pool and looked around. She was the only girl she knew trying out for swimming, but she guessed it was a good way to meet new people.

A few girls were already in the pool swimming laps or practicing her dives. Those that weren't were tucking their hair into their swim caps and adjusting their goggles. It was a lot more intense than what her last school's swim team had been like.

"Hey, I know you," a girl said walking up to her.

"Oh?" Bridgette questioned.

"Yeah, you're the girl going to the Fall Formal with Ryan Walsh," the girl said.

"Um, well… actually, I haven't said yes."

Everything seemed to halt and everyone looked at her.

"You'd say no to Ryan Walsh?" One girl asked. "That's blasphemy!"

"I have a boyfriend," Bridgette defended.

"It doesn't matter if you're engaged to Prince William, you do not turn down Ryan Walsh!"

Apparently, saying no to him was as bad as the others made it out to be. Bridgette sighed. She guess she could go to one dance with someone other than Geoff. After all, that's all it was, right? Plus, they could go on a date or something to make-up for it.

"Okay, I'll go with him," Bridgette said defeated.

"Good," the girls said. "Now, we can be friendly with one another."

Gwen and Trent went to the Music Circle together. She wanted to check it out, plus, she had already signed up for the information for all the clubs she was interested in when she arrived on campus.

"Hey, Trent, Trent's lovely goddess," Effie called to them. "We're having a Disney Jam session today. What's your favorite Disney song, Gwen?"

"Um… can I have a minute to think on that?"

"Sure," Effie said. "We're on Robin Hood songs."

Suddenly, several people began to play, banjos, guitars, fiddles, and even a wooden recorder. A few people began to sing "Phony King of England."

As no one had a trumpet with them, one guy just pretended he had one when the trumpet part came up.

"Well, I kind of like This is Halloween from the …"

"Nightmare before Christmas," half the circle cheered. Then they all jumped into song. Trent and Gwen were surprised that most of the circle knew the whole song and divided parts without speaking. They just smiled at one another before taking a seat.

"Have your speech memorized yet?" Lucy asked Courtney when those running for government gathered on the stage to give their speeches.

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Just be worried about your own speech," she said.

"Hope you don't embarrass yourself too much," Lucy said tying her hair back. "Granted, when you're just like Caribou Barbie, I guess that's kind of hard."

"What did you call me?" Courtney yelled.

"You heard me," Lucy said.

"She means you're an idiot like Sarah Palin," another runner said.

"Not that she would know who that is," Lucy said.

"I do too!" Courtney snapped. "And I am nothing like her!"

"Just because you don't have the Palin glasses doesn't make your not like her," Lucy said.

"I'd say you're more like her," Courtney said.

"Except I'm a democrat," Lucy said. "Pro-choice, no death penalty, tax the rich to feed the poor, all that,"

"And what makes you so certain I'm against those?" Courtney asked.

"So, you think that pregnant girls should be able to choose whether or not they have a child?"

"I think they should be smart enough to not get pregnant unless they're ready."

"And that if a girl is raped, she should have to have the kid, as if she hasn't already gone through enough trauma."

"That's a special circumstance," Courtney said. "And in case you're wondering, I'm fine with gay marriage, I'm against the death penalty unless we're talking about Chris McClain, and equal rights for all."

"I don't know why I'm arguing with you," Lucy said. "You don't have a chance to win."

"You wouldn't bother if I didn't threaten you at least a little bit," Courtney said.

"Whatever," Lucy said.

Courtney began to get a little nervous as the seats were taken up. She scanned the crowd for any of her friends, green Mohawk, cowboy hat, anyone that would make her feel better, but she only was able to spot Heather from the TDI cast and Duncan's peppy friend Effie.

Lucy was the first to give her speech. She was eloquent, knowledgeable, and really knew the issues relevant to the school. A few others went before Courtney, and finally, Courtney was last.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Courtney, and I may be new here, but I know what it takes to get a school running smoothly. I've noticed that my opponents all focused on promoting sports and funding school clubs. However, they all failed to mention anything about classes. If this is a Prep school, shouldn't it be prepping us for college and the real world. How is everyone traveling with the same twenty people or so from class to class prepping us, or helping us to meet new people with interests other than our own? Also, our teachers are all very educated, but even the most educated of people need help to inspire. I think that we should be able to send a few faculty members every month or so to conferences that specialize in," she glanced down at her note cards for the first time, "punishments." The kids all gasped. "Wait, no, I didn't write that." A bunch of kids began to laugh. "Aw screw it," she said throwing the stack of cards behind her. "Our teachers need to show more interest in all the students, not just those that run fast and can spell well, but those that could use improvement. This school needs more tutoring opportunities for those who need help, and those that want to help. Also, not everything can be learned from a textbook, so we need to get some experience in certain subjects, like visit a historic site, or go to the museum to see what different countries consider art. And, hello, we celebrate football as if it was our only sport in the fall, but from researching this school's history, our male soccer team has won first in our league for over a decade, and our women's volleyball is also fantastic. We should spend time at games of other sports, supporting all our athletes, not just those that like to dogpile on one another. All athletes want our support, and they deserve it too, not that the football team doesn't. And how about a fundraiser for a charity to raise our awareness and to help the community at the same time. One more thing. I think that each and every one of you is important to this school, and you should all have a vote in what you think this school needs. More money for sports and clubs only. Or to become a better school overall and to be the top school in the nation. Thank you."

When she finished, the crowd roared with applause. She grabbed a few of her note cards and inspected them, finding someone had messed up her speech. And she had a good idea who it was.

"You did awesome, babe," Duncan said slipping his arm around her waist as they were headed to their dorm to get ready for dinner.

"Yeah, well, I guess I have Heather to thank for that cause she decided it would be fun to mess up my speech. Otherwise I would have stuck to the boring speech I wrote."

"Well, you got my vote," Duncan said. He then kissed her lightly. "Oh, and by the way, I'm one of those guys that like to dogpile on others."

"You tried out for football?" Courtney asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I decided to about five minutes before the try-outs started," Duncan said.

"Woo hah!" Izzy said at the dinner. "I am so pumped for Adventure Club."

"Adventure club?" Cody asked. "What's that about?"

"They do a bunch of awesome things, like rock climbing and sky diving and all sorts of good fun."

"So they go on adventures?" Eva asked.

"Yeah!" Izzy said. "And Madison and Avery are in it."

"That's enough motive to not join," Tyler said.

"Hey, where's Lindsay?" DJ asked.

"She's with the rest of the cheerleaders," Tyler said.

"So is Katie," Sadie said, mixing the food on her plate. She looked to where Katie was, and the pig-tailed girl seemed to be having a fine time with the other JV cheerleaders.

"I'm not really hungry," Bridgette said. "I think I'm just going to go to my room and rest up for classes tomorrow."

"Poor thing," Beth said. "She mutht be exhausted to go to bed tho early."

"Well, her boyfriend is on a date with another girl," Sadie said.

"I really don't think that's what this is about," Cody said. "At least, not if the rumors are true."

"What rumors?" DJ asked.

"The ones that state that one of the hottest, most sought after guys in the school asked her to the dance this morning," Izzy said. "And that if she says no, she'll be thrown off the roof and shunned all year."

"Just to be certain, you haven't been asked by anyone yet, have you?" Owen asked Izzy.

"Not yet," Izzy said.

"Wanna go with me?" Owen asked her.

"I'd love to!" Izzy said.

As Bridgette was on her way to Portman Hall, Ryan caught up with her. "Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hi," she replied, smiling back at him.

"What are you up to?" Ryan asked.

"I was just going to take a shower and head to bed," Bridgette said.

"So early?"

Bridgette shrugged. "It's been a long day. Swim practice was hard."

"You're joining the swim team?" Ryan asked. "That's awesome. Athletic girls are always hot." Bridgette smiled a little more, feeling a bit guilty. "So, my Venus, might I inquire something of you?" Ryan asked.

"Um… sure," Bridgette said.

"Would you join me for a walk?"

"I guess that would be fine," Bridgette said.

Confession Cam: (Bridgette)

"After all, it was just an innocent walk, right?"

Half an hour later, Bridgette and Ryan were at a small lake that one of the hidden forest paths led to. The sun was casting a pink-orange glow in the sky, making the lake shine brilliantly. On the other side, a couple of deer took no notice of them as the family drank, and a fox was chasing after a vixen in a flirty pursuit.

"This is one of my favorite places to come and think while the weather is still good," Ryan said sitting on a fallen log.

"I can see why," Bridgette said. "It's beautiful."

"But not nearly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Ryan said looking at her. Bridgette could feel his eyes on her, and turned to look at him.

"I, uh, I've been thinking," she said slowly. "And, I've decided that I will go to the formal with you."

Ryan's smile grew a little, flashing his shining white teeth. "Awesome," he said. He lifted a hand and placed it on her cheek, then lightly pulled her forward, kissing her ever so gently. After a moment, she pulled away.

"I'm really getting tired," Bridgette said. "And, if my roommate gets back and can't find me, she might get worried."

Ryan nodded. "I'll walk you back, it's easy to get lost in the woods."

"Oh, they're announcing the winners in the student government race," Courtney said just as she and Duncan were standing to leave the food court.

After a minute of how everyone did well, but there were only two spots open, the dean announced, "and our two new student representatives are Lucy and Courtney."

"Ahh!" Courtney yelled and jumped into Duncan's arms. "I won! I'm in!"

"Yeah you are," Duncan said. "We ought to celebrate."

Courtney smiled wickedly. "You're absolutely right," she said. "Come to my room in twenty minutes. The door will be unlocked."

"This sounds interesting," Duncan said.

Courtney pecked him on the cheek, then hurried to her room, accepting congratulations all the way. "LaShawna, come with me," Courtney said catching the black girl before she could enter her room. "I need you for fifteen minutes."

"What about?" LaShawna asked. However, once in Courtney and Izzy's room, what Courtney grabbed was answer enough.

"Hey, Izzy, do you think that I can have to room alone until, maybe, ten o'clock?" Courtney asked as she began kicking off her shoes.

"Alone or with Duncan?" Izzy asked. Courtney blushed bright red, making Izzy laugh. "Sure. I'll just hang with Owen."

"Thanks," Courtney smiled. She changed her shirt, pulling on a black lacy bra first, then a red button-up blouse, but she left just enough open so that the bra could be seen. She then changed from her usual capris into a short black skirt that flared out a bit, despite barely covering her underwear. LaShawna helped Courtney with her make-up and hair decisions, deciding that just a little red lipstick and black eye-liner were best, and putting Courtney's hair into a bun held up with black and red chopsticks that Izzy just happened to have. Finally, with two minutes before Duncan was supposed to show, Izzy and LaShawna left and Courtney slipped into a pair of black stilettos. She paced for a moment, not sure what she should do. At the same time, she was really excited. It wasn't like she had never had a boyfriend before, but none like Duncan. She never got dressed up for anyone else to come to her room and she was able to convince herself that she didn't like the others, but couldn't convince herself that she didn't like Duncan, no matter how hard she tried.

When the door handle turned a minute after LaShawna and Izzy left, Courtney's body got really rigid, and she had to force herself to look comfortable. She sat down on her desk chair, turned it slightly toward the door, and crossed her legs.

"Hey, Court, can I talk to you for a little bit?" Bridgette's voice sounded.

"Ack, not a good time, Bridgette," Courtney squeaked, jumping from her seat.

Bridgette looked at Courtney for a moment, then nodded. "I'll find someone else." She then backed out and allowed the door to close again.

Courtney sighed and sat back down as she had been, deciding it was a good position. A minute later, when the handle turned again, and the door opened, it was Duncan. He stood in the doorway for a moment staring at her with a goofy smile on his face.

"Well, aren't you going to come in?" Courtney said in her sexiest voice as she slowly stood from the chair and began to saunter toward Duncan.

"Wow," Duncan said walking in and letting the door close. He met Courtney in the middle of the room and placed his hands on her hips. "This is a new side of you."

"You like it?" Courtney asked running her hands down Duncan's chest slowly.

"Oh, yeah," Duncan said. "I definitely like it." He pulled her close and kissed her deeply and Courtney happily responded with the same pressure. After a few seconds, they stumbled onto Courtney's bed and Duncan's hands slowly began to unbutton Courtney's blouse.

**Still looking for the following... and only the following. Snipers (super perfect guys, freshman or sophomores), female swimmers, cheerleaders (JV and Varsity), and people who are NOT enemies of Heather. Someone is bound to like her, or at least not hate her (like Cindy, but more than just Cindy).**


	10. Two To Tango

**Sorry it's been so long since I posted, but I really just totally kept forgetting to get around to it. It's been written for a while. Anyway, this chapter focuses on Trent/Gwen, Courtney/Duncan, and Geoff with the girl that won a date with him (don't sorry Geoff/Bridgette fans, **_**she's**_** not trying to steal him).**

Two to Tango

At five o'clock, Trent, Gwen, and Geoff met by the front gate. Caytlin was already waiting. He brown hair had been pulled back into a bun and she was wearing a long-sleeved green dress with a pair of black stilettos. She also happened to have her left arm in a sling.

"What happened?" Geoff asked.

"Oh," Caytlin laughed. "I was at the mall yesterday and I ran into LaShawna. I guess I annoyed her because while talking, she got really mad and pinned me to the ground and twisted my arm behind my back. The doctor says I should be better in a few weeks or so. Nothing big. Wow, Gwen, you look great."

And she did. Gwen was in a black dress that went to her knees, and had black lace over black fabric. Over her shoulders, she had a thin black shawl. He hair had been pulled back and clipped. She was the same Gwen, yet she looked majestic almost.

"Thanks," Gwen said. "So do you." She had to keep herself from adding 'for being mauled by LaShawna yesterday.'

"Limo is here," Trent said as the limo pulled up. He opened the door and motioned for Gwen to crawl in, then followed. It took Geoff a moment to realize he was supposed to go to the other side and do that as well for Caytlin, but she beamed at him when he did.

After a five-minute drive, in which Trent, Gwen, and Geoff were clutching their seats because the speed the limo was traveling at, and Caytlin was having a blast, they stopped at a restaurant. After a few moments, one of the side doors opened and Chef Hatchet was standing there. "We have arrived, Maggots."

"Chef Hatchet, were you our driver?" Caytlin asked.

"Let's leave the man alone," Geoff said ushering Caytlin away and to the door.

"Caytlin, Trent, about time you got here," Chris said when the four walked inside. "This is Pierre. You may come to him for any questions."

"If you will juzt follow me," Pierre said in a French accent. He grabbed four menus and began leading them through the restaurant. He sat Geoff and Caytlin right next to the dance floor where a few couples were waltzing around. Gwen and Trent were seated in the upstairs overlooking the dance floor, directly over Geoff and Caytlin.

"So, I take it you watched Total Drama Island…" Geoff said.

"Yeah, I did," Caytlin said. "It was totally uncool that you got voted off when you did. You totally could have won if Heather hadn't convinced everyone to vote for you. You or Duncan… you two should have been the top two."

"Uh, gee, thanks," Geoff said. He had no idea how to handle this girl. She seemed to have more energy than Izzy.

"So, I guess that you and Bridgette are an official couple, huh?" Caytlin asked.

"Yeah, we are," Geoff nodded.

"That's cool, she was one of the nice girls," Caytlin said. "Her and Lindsay, and Izzy, and Katie and Sadie, and Beth. The others were all kind of cutthroat and mean. Like Eva… but it's really cool how she was probably the strongest and beat up that Sasquatchanakwa in the challenge that she returned for."

Geoff sweat-dropped as Caytlin continued to babble on.

"You looked beautiful," Trent said to Gwen.

Gwen blushed a little. "You already told me that when we met at my room," she said.

"That doesn't change the fact," Trent said. Gwen blushed a little more. Trent reached across the table and took her hand. "Shall we look at the menu?"

"Of course," Gwen said opening her menu and looking down.

Trent sighed, glad that he didn't have to pay for anything. He might have been able to afford a small appetizer for one of them. But, as long as it was a free dinner, he didn't mind how much he ordered, or what.

"This is all coming out of Chris's pocket, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah," Trent said. "Why?"

Gwen smiled evilly. "There are so many delicious looking courses that I couldn't possibly choose just one."

Trent smiled at her. "You know, you're absolutely correct." They watched as a waiter walked by with several plates that looked only half full of food. "I think we should get three each. After all, we're still growing."

"Oh, so true," Gwen said, her eyes skimming the menu.

"Ow, Duncan," Courtney snapped suddenly. "Did you just bite me?"

"No," Duncan said kissing her neck.

Confession Cam: (Duncan)

"Not a bad idea, though. I'm betting she's kinky like that… I sure hope so, at least."

"Then what was that?"

"Probably one of my piercings," Duncan said. "But, if you'd like me to bite, I wouldn't be against."

"Oh, no don't," Courtney stopped when she felt his teeth lightly run over her skin and she felt pleasure tingling from her neck to her abdomen. "Okay, you can do that," Courtney said.

Duncan smirked and moved down her body a bit so that he was under the covers. Courtney giggled as she felt Duncan's tongue and lips on her stomach. When he came back up, he was holding her panties and dropped them onto the pile of the rest of their clothes.

Courtney began to chew her lip as she knew what was next. Duncan leaned over her and whispered in her ear, "We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No?" Courtney asked.

"You always have a choice to turn back," Duncan said.

Confession Cam: (Courtney)

"I love his soft side."

Courtney looked away from him, and she felt him move off her. "Wait, it's not that I don't want to," she quickly said. Duncan looked at her. "I'm just… nervous. I've never done this before."

Duncan smirked. "I know how to get rid of the first time jitters," he said. She stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"Okay, go ahead," she said. Duncan smirked and began down her body again. "Wait," Courtney stopped him.

"What?" Duncan asked, his eyes staring at her with concern.

Courtney brought her right thumb to her mouth and began chewing on her nail. "Do you have a… condom?"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "I could get one," he said.

Courtney smiled and nodded. Duncan crawled off the bed and pulled his pants and shirt back on, not bothering with socks, shoes, or anything else. He quickly walked out and Courtney took a deep breath. "I am ready for this. I am prepared. I am old enough to make an informed decision, and I'm using protection."

"Sorry I took so long," Duncan said walking back in a moment later. Courtney smiled and pulled him back onto the bed. And then her cell phone began ringing. She looked at the screen to see it was her parents.

"I have to get this or they'll get worried," Courtney said. Duncan nodded and backed off. "Hi, Mom, how are you?... Oh, I'm just fine… Oh, really… really?... What? They were recording that? No, I'm, no Mom, listen to me. No, I'm not done talking to you, Hi, Daddy." She stopped as a yelling came through the phone. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Daddy. What? You can't do that. No. And if I refuse? I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions and it's not like you're paying anything. No, I don't want to talk about it anymore. Good-bye." With that she hung up, then turned her phone to silent.

"What was that about?" Duncan asked.

"Remember the other day when we made out in that tree?" Courtney asked.

"How could I forget?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, apparently, that made the air for the show," Courtney said. "As did our talk about… you know what, never mind." She grabbed him and pulled him back to her.

However, he pulled back. "Are you just going to do this to defy your parents now?"

Courtney looked away from him. "Not entirely. Most of it is because I want to… with you."

Duncan shrugged. "Good enough for me."

"And I think it's sweet that you were making sure this was for us, and not against my parents," she said.

"There you go again with the sweet talk," Duncan said.

Courtney smiled. "I happen to like sweet," she said before kissing him again.

"Woo Hoo!" Owen yelled as a bunch of the TDI cast members that weren't occupied gathered in his room. Cody had come up with the idea for them all to get some drinks and snacks from the vending machine in the basement and Owen had had invited them into his room for… whatever.

"What should we do?" Sadie asked.

"We could play a game," DJ said.

"Oh, I know," Izzy said and quickly drained her bottle of Pepsi and placed the cap back on. "Let's play spin the bottle."

"That brings slightly disturbing memories back," Owen said.

"Not Chris's way," LaShawna said. "No, we'll play my style."

"And how's that?" Katie asked.

"Kind of like Horse," LaShawna said. "First person spins, and then kisses the person in an extravagant way, then everyone has to repeat that kiss until it gets back to the first person. If some one can't or won't, they get an S and the next person gets to start the new kissing trend."

"What if I spin and it doesn't land on Tyler?" Lindsay asked.

"Then you kiss someone besides Tyler," LaShawna said.

"Oh, then I think we'll just sit out," Lindsay said. She pulled Tyler to the floor and then sat on his lap.

"Any other Chickens?" Harold asked.

"No way," Izzy said. "Kaleidoscope is ready."

"You're name isn't… never-mind," DJ said deciding it was easier to just let her be.

"So, who goes first?" Katie asked.

"LaShawna, because she came up with the type of game," Cody said.

"Hey, what about Izzy for deciding on Spin the Bottle in the first place?" DJ asked

"Excuse me?" Izzy asked.

"I mean, Kaleidoscope," DJ corrected himself.

"Or Owen, because it is his room," Sadie said.

"How about me, because I'm the oldest," Avery said walking into the room. She looked around. "Where are Duncan, Heather, Justin, Noah, Courtney, Bridgette, and Eva?"

"They're all off doing their own private things," Ezekiel said. "Most of them just don't hang with us a lot."

"And you do?" Cody asked Ezekiel. On a normal basis, the home-schooled kid usually hung by himself.

"Well, Bridgette is kind of upset," LaShawna said, "and wants to keep to herself, and Eva I think is actually comforting her, Noah is reading, Justin is waxing his chest or something like that, we forbid Heather from joining us, the lovebirds Courtney and Duncan are having some alone time that needs to remain alone time for them."

"What are they doing?" Katie asked.

"Getting busy making babies," Izzy said.

"Shouldn't you stop them, being the RA and all?" Cody asked.

Avery shrugged. "Not my choice, is it? As long as there is mutual consent, there isn't much I can do." She sat down. "So, let's get this game started." She reached forward and spun the bottle.

Confession Cam: (Bridgette)

"It's weird, I was spilling all my secrets to Eva."

"It's okay, Bridgette," Eva said. "I won't tell Geoff about you and Ryan. But how do you plan on telling him about the dance?"

"I have no idea," Bridgette said, wiping the tears falling from her eye.

"Well, on the bright side, you have a date," Eva said. "Unlike me. And who would want to go with me?"

"Well, I heard that there was a photographer that was really eager to take your picture the other day," Bridgette said. "Think that he might be a possibility?"

Eva frowned a bit. "I don't know, he was kind of… I don't know."

"But, you want to go?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah," Eva said.

"So, what could it hurt?" Bridgette asked. "If you don't like him, just dump him half way through, but if you do, hey, you had a good date, right?"

Eva nodded. "I guess you're right." She smiled at Bridgette for once. "Thanks for the advice."

Bridgette nodded. "Anytime."

"Want to dance?" Trent asked as the music got a bit louder. Their food wasn't due to arrive for another few minutes.

Gwen blushed. "I'm not much of a dancer."

"Aw, come on," Trent begged. "For me? One dance?"

"I don't know," Gwen said.

"What's the point of us going to the dance together if you're going to stand against the wall all night?"

"Fine, I'll dance with you," she said standing up. Trent took her hand and they walked down the stairs to the dance floor.

They got into waltzing position and Trent smiled. "Now, just follow me."

Gwen nodded. As Trent moved, he carefully guided Gwen so she wouldn't fall or trip. She was also staring down to make sure she wouldn't stumble. "I won't let you fall," Trent said. "You can look at me."

Gwen looked up and smiled. She was actually waltzing.

"Oh, that is so cute," Caytlin said. She dug into her bag and pulled out a tiny digital camera, waited for the perfect angle, then took a picture. They both stopped at the flash and turned to Geoff and Caytlin. Geoff looked half miserable, half ready to kill.

"We should dance," Caytlin said turning to Geoff.

"Um, I'm not good at dancing," Geoff said.

"That's okay," Caytlin said. "I don't care how we look dancing. I just want to have fun." She smiled brightly.

"Uh…"

"Hey, Caytlin," Gwen got a hold of the girl's attention. "Want to join me for a moment as I freshen up?"

Caytlin's smile grew. "I'd love to," she said and followed Gwen. Geoff let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Trent, who was headed back towards his own table.

"How's your dinner going?" Gwen asked as she and Caytlin reached the women's washroom. Gwen approached a sink and began to wash her hands.

"Oh, wonderful," Caytlin said. "Geoff is so handsome and funny. I can't wait until our food arrives. I ordered the boiled lobster. What about you and Trent?"

"Oh, well, we ordered a bunch of different dishes between the two of us," Gwen said with a smirk. "We couldn't choose just one coarse each, and it's all coming out of Chris's wallet, right?"

Caytlin giggled. "You two are so funny, and you look so cute together. It's so obvious that he's in love with you. I literally screamed when Heather tricked you into thinking that he was playing you. I even threw a shoe at my parent's television… they weren't happy to come home to find that their plasma screen was smashed on the ground and I had to use my old crappy analogue television to watch the rest of the episode."

Gwen blinked a few times, taking the information in. "That's very… well, it's nice to know that I wasn't the only one upset by that."

"Oh, no way," Caytlin said. "Everyone I know who was watching was shocked and horrified by Heather that episode."

Gwen smiled a bit. Then she changed the topic. "So, why do you go to Addams Academy? The education? Family legacy?"

"Oh, um, my mother is an administrator here," Caytlin said. "So, I actually live off campus. And I started freshman year, because we don't have the money to actually pay for the school, but as my mother works at the school, we get discounts, as well as there's only tuition charges, no housing expenses. But, hopefully I'll be able to get academic scholarships to a good university because, you know, Addams is a really prestigious school, and the public schools around here aren't very good at all."

"I guess I'm really lucky," Gwen said. "I might have been suckered here by Chris, but assuming that I don't get expelled, I'll have a really school on my transcripts to college."

Caytlin giggled. "Oh, we better get back before our dates think that we've ditched them."

Gwen nodded. "That's probably a good idea."

"See you later," Caytlin said leading the way out of the restroom, then split off, heading toward her table with Geoff as Gwen went back to Trent.

"I think Geoff now owes you his life from saving him from having to dance," Trent said.

"She's actually not that bad," Gwen said. "You know, once you get past her hyper love for everything TDI. How was your wait for me? People give you strange looks thinking I ditched you?"

Trent laughed. "No, but the waiter did come by to ask if we wanted all our courses at the same time, or would we rather take them in segments."

"And what did you answer?" Gwen asked.

"I said three at a time," Trent said. "So there should be room on the table."

"Um," Caytlin said as she gobbled down her food. Geoff was slightly stunned that she was eating faster than Owen usually ate. "This lobster is supreme! How's your lamb?"

"I'm sure it's good," Geoff said. He was longing to be sitting with Bridgette instead of Caytlin.

"You know, Geoff, even though this isn't a real date, it's still the best date I've ever been on," she said suddenly smiling shyly at him. "Most guys probably would have bailed by now. It's nice that you haven't even complained or started picking on my."

Geoff smiled. "Well, it'd be wrong to leave you hanging… even though it's not a romantic date, it's still a social date."

Caytlin smiled. "That's why I love you so much! You're so nice… in the platonic sense. You're meant to be with Bridgette, obviously, and have a bunch of blonde babies."

Geoff's smile widened a little. "Thanks."

Hours later, the three TDI contestants returned to Portman Hall, after Geoff dropped off Caytlin at her dorm building, happy, full, and rather tired after a long weekend and evening.

"Hey, guys, just returning?" Izzy asked.

"Yep," Gwen said. "What are you doing out of bed?"

"Waiting for the okay from Courtney that I can return to our room," Izzy said. "Owen fell asleep, and I'm not giving him the wrong idea by spending the night in his room."

"Oh, well… if you need somewhere to spend the night, I guess you can stay on the couch in my room," Gwen said.

"You mean you're not spending the night with Trent?" Izzy asked.

Gwen turned and watched as Trent had trouble opening his door in his tired state. "I'm just hoping he makes it all the way to his bed right now," she said. "Come in. You can borrow a pair of pajamas as well." She turned to Izzy. "I'm assuming Courtney's with Duncan."

"Yep," Izzy nodded.

"Then I'm sure they'll appreciate their alone time," Gwen said.

Confession Cam: (Gwen)

"And I speak from experience."

(Izzy)

"At least I know Courtney won't touch my bed unless she plans on washing my sheets for me."


	11. Letters and Articles

**Edited and reposted!**

**Hey, my loyal readers. Here's the next chapter of TDS. All those that loved the Courtney/Duncan scene from last chapter, I have good news... if you like smut, I'm posting a new 'story' that has the smutty extras that are rated M. It will be called Smut Extras, and I will be posting the first chapter (Courtney and Duncan) immediately after I post this.**

**

* * *

**

Letters and Articles

Courtney sighed and pulled herself closer to the source of warmth as she naturally woke up an hour earlier than she needed to be up… as always. She cuddled her head into the hollow between a neck and a shoulder. Wait, a neck and a shoulder?

She opened her eyes and sat up to see a shirtless Duncan in bed with her. A quick check under her covers told her that they were both fully naked. Then she remembered the night before, and her surprise suddenly changed. She wasn't sure what she felt; it was a mixture between good tingles and regret.

Duncan stayed asleep as she crawled out of her bed and quickly pulled on her bathrobe. She noticed that Izzy was nowhere to be seen and felt a little worse.

Confession Cam: (Courtney)

"After all, it is her bedroom as well."

(Izzy) 

"Gwen's love seat is so comfortable. I slept like a sloth, because babies don't sleep well at all, so I don't know why people say they slept like a baby when they slept well…"

Courtney grabbed her shower tote and left Duncan in her bed, for the meantime. She had the bathroom to herself for most of the time, until she heard the sounds of another girl in a shower. By this time, Courtney was out of her shower and mostly dressed, aside from her socks and shoes. She quickly dried her hair, did her make-up, and left just as a few more girls came in and discovered that Heather had made it to the shower on time to beat most of the crowd.

Izzy and Gwen were walking out of Gwen's room when Courtney reached her room again. She peeked in to see Duncan was still on her bed.

"So, he finally left?" Izzy asked.

"Um… not quite," Courtney said opening the door wide enough for them to enter.

Izzy nodded and quickly grabbed her own shower tote before heading out again.

Courtney knelt next to her lover. "Duncan, it's time to wake up now," she said quietly, just enough to get him to stir a bit.

"Let's stay here all day," Duncan mumbled.

"We have classes," Courtney said.

Duncan turned over. Courtney rolled her eyes, quickly locked the door, and then pulled her whole blanket off Duncan, exposing him to the relatively cold air. "Hey, what the…" he stopped realizing he wasn't in his own room, and that he was naked. "Courtney!"

"You have to get ready for class, like, now!" Courtney said. "And I suggest you move before Izzy gets back."

Duncan rolled his eyes as he grabbed his things and pulled on his shirt and boxers, before walking out. "See you later, Sweetie," Courtney said with a wave.

"Yeah, after school, you and me," he said.

"You mean, after my government meeting and my homework is done, which will probably be just about time to go back to bed?" Courtney said. "And won't you have football practice?"

"You're taking the fun away from living away from home," Duncan said.

"Or I'm being smart about school," Courtney said. "Now, I have to get ready and down to breakfast."

"Hey, Katie," Sadie called to her friend as they were headed down to breakfast.

"Yeah?" Katie asked turning to face Sadie.

"You've got mail," Sadie said.

Katie joined Sadie by the mailboxes to find she did indeed have mail. She opened her box with her key to find a beautiful envelope of velvet sealed with wax along with a small red velvet box.

"Who's it from?" Sadie asked eagerly.

Katie broke the seal and pulled out a crisp white parchment letter written with red calligraphy.

_To the Beautiful Katie,  
As you may well know, a formal dance will take place in approximately two weeks time. Out of fear that I may be denied, I have decided that my heart can only survive if I ask and receive answer by letter. Whatever the answer, you and Sadie (as it has come to my attention that you two are happiest when you are together and match) may keep the presents I have left for you in the box.  
Sincerely,  
Felton  
P.S. In order to send answer, please send through Madison. She'll probably read the letter, but she will find out your answer at it is._

"Eeeeee!" Katie squealed. "Felton is asking me to the formal!"

"Really!" Sadie screamed. Katie nodded, the two grabbed hands, then jumped up and down squealing for a moment. Then Katie stopped and opened the box. Inside were two sets of pink diamond teardrop earrings. The way they sparkled, Katie knew they were real diamonds set in platinum.

"Wow… he spent too much…"

"Why do you need two pairs?" Sadie asked looking at the earrings.

"I don't," Katie said. "The second pair is for you."

"What! You have to say yes…"

"Of course I'm going to say yes," Katie said. "He's so hot!"

"Oh, and I can go with Justin then," Sadie said.

"Be my guest," Katie said. "Felton is so much hotter."

"He is," Sadie said, "and his accent is hot, but his sister kind of scares me a bit."

"True," Katie said. "But you can't judge the whole family by one member. Cause you have your crazy Aunt Myrtle who drove her wheelchair down the highway."

"And your Uncle Fred that bungee jumped with the five foot cord, which was pointless, except that he was stuck that way for a whole day before he was found."

The two girls laughed. "I'll be right back," Katie said.

"Where are you going?" Sadie asked.

"To put these away," Katie said. "They're too expensive to just wear anytime. Special occasions only."

"Oh, so true," Sadie said. "I'll be right here."

"And I'll be right back."

"What are you standing around for?" Heather questioned as she approached her own mailbox and opened it to find an envelope. She knew what it was, a list of all the cheers she had to know by practice that afternoon. Had it not been for Cindy, Heather would have to spend the whole day studying the cheers and trying to decipher the moves from Mindy's stick drawings (she figured the stick drawings were to make it harder for her and _not_ Mindy's lack of talent) rather than pay attention in class.

"I'm waiting for Katie," Sadie stated.

"Don't bother," Heather said slamming her mailbox closed. "Within the week, she'll be in the in-crowd and you're too fat to fit through that door." With that, Heather spun around and walked out.

"I really don't think my body can do that," Tyler said as he was with the group of guys learning the cheer to ask out the cheerleaders to the dance.

"Sure you can," Thomas said. "If I can, you can."

"What he means to say is that if you won't embarrass yourself, no cheerleader will think you like her enough," another guy said.

"I don't know why you're even here," Felton said from the sidelines. "Marcy's boyfriend is leading the cheer. She's not going to say yes to you."

The kid got dreamy eyes for a moment. "But she'll say no to me actually, without the Indy's getting in the way."

"Dude, if you want to talk to her, just say hi and she'll say it right back," Thomas said. "Anyway, back to the cheer. You all have to know this by Wednesday at lunch."

"How is that possible?" Tyler asked.

"It's possible," Thomas said. "It's one small cheer that takes fifteen seconds. They have about thirty different cheers that they have memorized in a week and each and everyone is longer than this one. So, it's possible."

Sadie sighed when she arrived at her first period class with everyone else. Next to her, Katie was working hard on a letter to Felton to accept his offer to the dance as eloquently as the words he had written to her. She had spent all breakfast talking with Lindsey and Beth at a speed that was difficult for even Sadie to follow (which she figured was more because she was dwelling on Heather's comments). They were talking hair and make-up and mani-pedis they needed to get before the dance. She was somewhat down-hearted by the fact that, rather than spending the whole day prepping for all their previous dances, Katie wanted to change their routine. No _Bring it On_, _Dirty Dancing_, _Footloose_, _Save the Last Dance_, or any more dance movies which they had become accustomed to watching all day as they slowly did one another's hair and nails and make-up.

And then Lindsey had suggested they go to Mindy's dance prep party, which Sadie knew Mindy would never let her near. But, Sadie supposed that she and Beth could have some fun with a few of the other TDI girls, assuming they all weren't invited to other parties and so forth.

That was until Sadie remembered one important fact. She was still dateless.

Throughout the food court, people had been getting asked and accepting all through breakfast, with the occasional let down.

Bridgette's leg shook as she sat next to Geoff in biology their third period of the day. She still hadn't told him about Ryan. He seemed really happy for some reason, and she couldn't bear to turn him down.

"Hey, Bridge, I have a question," Geoff said.

Bridgette swallowed dryly and forced a smile. "Ask away," she managed to squeak out.

"So, I know you and the girls all went shopping over the weekend and got dresses because, well, there's a dance coming up, right?" Geoff said.

Bridgette nodded.

"Well, I was thinking—"

"I already have a date, Geoff," she said quickly.

Geoff stopped. "What?"

"You two, this is a classroom," their bird-like teacher squalled. "You will be quiet when I am at the front board."

"Sorry, Ma'am," Bridgette said looking down.

She stared at them for a moment, then turned back to her board.

"You got a date?" Geoff asked in a whisper when the teacher's full attention was back on the board.

"He asked me yesterday morning," Bridgette said. "I wanted to say no, but, well, he's a Sniper."

"What the hell is a Sniper?" Geoff asked.

"School royalty," Bridgette mumbled.

"What did I tell you two," their teacher yelled. "What are your names?"

"Ms. Kea," Trista raised her hand. "I have a question."

"Trista, not now," Ms. Kea said.

"But, she's going to the dance with Ryan Walsh," Trista said.

There was a pause, followed by, "Oh, sorry about that, Bridgette, right?" Ms. Kea said. "I guess I'll just separate you two. Um, Caleb, blonde-boy, please switch places."

Geoff stood and grabbed his things moving to the back of the room and took what had been Caleb's seat, next to Heather. Heather smiled at him. Once the lesson was back on, Heather quietly slipped Geoff a note. _You could still ask my friend._ Geoff turned to look at Heather and she winked before facing forward again.

_Addams Welcomes TDI Campers!_

_In mid-summer, when Chris McClain, host of hot television reality shows (most recently Total Drama Island) approached Dean Harlowe about hosting a television show here at Addams, our dear dean was hesitant. However, creating conditions, such as the fact that no one would be voted out and that a special class would be held for those that aren't necessarily up to the Addams level, an agreement was reached. Now, twenty-two students from television join us and, students are more pleased than annoyed.  
Lucy Griffin, senior and new student government rep. says of opponent Courtney, "Despite her actions on the show, Courtney is a valuable asset to any school and I am thrilled to be working with a smart and spirited young girl. She may be new, but she already has proven herself as a good choice."  
Already, three lovely cast members have made the two cheerleading squads, heart throb Trent is a regular at the music circle, four of everyone's favorite boys have joined the ranks of our football team, Tyler has proven to be a useful player for our soccer team, Bridgette proved that she is as graceful in the water as she is on a surfboard, and Eva has defeated every wrestling challenger from the school's team and is now training with Trista Nadoe to be a boxer as well.  
Football quarterback said of his class, "They're a group of kids that know how to have a good time, when to have fun, and when to be serious." He goes on to describe the game of tabletop football he had with Duncan, Geoff, and Justin. Ryan Walsh, just returning from his Sniper mission, says how he is excited to be sharing classes with Noah, Cody, Courtney, Gwen, and Izzy, and is also glad that he has the opportunity to escort Bridgette to the upcoming Fall Formal. Rumors have said that Trent and Gwen will be going together, as well Duncan and Courtney, Owen and Izzy, and possibly Harold and LaShawna. My sources also tell me that Sniper Felton Higgins, still bull-riding champ at Murphy's, will be asking a certain cast-member to the dance.  
Kenny Stevenson, who provided the photographs for this article, would also like to use this opportunity to ask TDI Amazon Eva to the Fall Formal, and will be by the fountain during lunch and for half an hour after last period anticipating an answer.  
May we all give a warm welcome to our twenty-two newest students, as well as the newest food service worker, Chef Hatchet. And a thank you to Chris McClain, for providing us with what promises to be an exciting school year._

"Well, I guess this is some good publicity for us," DJ said as he read the paper out loud at lunch.

"DJ," Owen said. "All publicity is good publicity."

"I'd like to disagree with that," Cody said. "It makes us seem like we are here to entertain, and not to really learn."

They all looked at him. "That is why we're here," Duncan said. "They don't want us here to watch us learn. They want us to cause drama, as the title of the new show says. Chris didn't bring us here so that we could all learn."

"But, we're taking that opportunity anyway," Courtney said. She was working on her math homework.

"Anyone else notice how it seems like our table shrinks every day?" Izzy asked. She slipped her finished math homework to Courtney.

"Izzy, I'm not going to copy your homework," Courtney insisted. "I _have_ to figure this out on my own."

"Yeah, our table has been shrinking," Gwen said. "Katie has joined the cheerleaders ranks, Bridgette has been abducted, Geoff is off with the football nuts…"

"Sorry we're late," Sadie said as she and Beth slipped into seats.

"This isn't a class," Trent said. "You won't get a tardy slip during lunch."

"We jutht wanted to thee Eva answer that Kenny kid from the article," Beth said. "She thaid yeth!"

"Poor kid," Duncan said.

"He looked happy about it," Sadie said.

"Yeah," Cody said. "I sit next to him in math… the kid's in love with her, kind of. He'll be thrilled about her going on a date with him."

Suddenly, Courtney gasped. "Now she's going to want a dress…"

"Your point?" DJ asked.

"Who do you think she'll come to for help picking one out?" Courtney asked.

There was a moment of silence, followed by Owen saying, "Sucks to be you girls."

"Don't forget you guys still need formal outfits for the dance as well," Gwen said.

"Yeah, I had been hoping that we could get away with our school uniforms," Trent said. "Not having a large budget an all."

Confession Cam: (Courtney)

"They had better get real suits for this, if we have to wear formal dresses!"

(Duncan)

"Me… in a suit? Well, if it will get Courtney back in bed with me…"

(Owen)

"Suits aren't flattering on me… I never seem to be able to button them all the way."

(DJ)

"I can handle a suit. I've even got one packed. Maybe I should unpack that and get the wrinkles out… and make sure it still fits…"

(Harold)

"What was that kid thinking asking _Eva_?"

(Eva)

"What? Guys can't have a thing for tall gladiator women? Says who?"

(Ezekiel)

"Even Eva has got a date to the dance. I guess I should ask someone…"

Ezekiel approached what was mostly considered the TDI table, as that's where the largest group of TDI cast members sat. He cleared his throat and sat down next to Beth.

"Heya, Zeke," Trent said slowly.

"Anything we can help you with?" Cody asked.

"I, uh, well, eh, there's this girl…"

"Oh, he likes someone," Sadie cried happily. "How can we help? Who is she? Do you want to ask her to the dance?"

"I don't know if he can answer more than one question at a time," Duncan said.

"Don't be so insensitive, Duncan," Courtney said. She looked at her watch. "Oh, I'm almost running late. I'll see you all later. I need to talk to Lucy and Kenneth about tonight's Government meeting." She began packing her things quickly.

"I'll go with you," Duncan said, after glancing at Kenneth.

"I am capable of doing this on my own, Duncan," Courtney said.

"I know," Duncan said. "But I don't trust that guy."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm not going to argue with you."

"Anyway, Ezekiel, is there anything we can help you with concerning this girl?" DJ asked.

"Well, er… Would you go to the dance with me?" he asked no one in particular.

Everyone stared at him. "Um… Nothing against you," DJ said. "But I don't swing that way… nor am I a girl."

Ezekiel squeezed his eyes shut. "Not you," he said. "I, eh, meant Beth…"

"Oh…" Beth said, her eyes widened. "I'd love to," she said with a wide smile, her braces sparking in the sunlight.

"Just be glad Duncan left with Courtney, Zeke," Trent said. "Or you'd never hear the end of it."

_Dear Felton,  
In regards to your previous letter inquiring an escort to the dance, I would be honored to be seen on your arm…_

Katie was writing her final draft of the letter to Felton during the first period after lunch. As she wrote this bit, she continued in her mind _as well as in your arms, at your lips, at dinner with you, taking long private walks with you, in your bed…_ but decided not to write that, lest she seem too eager.

_Sadie and I thank you profusely for the beautiful earrings, and you can be sure we will wear them to the dance (and yes, we will be wearing matching dresses). I hope this gets to you with now trouble from your sister.  
Sincerely,  
Katie_

She thought for a moment, then added a postscript.

_P.S. Feel free to contact me any time. You know where I live. My e-mail is KatieTDIAddams, my IM is KittyKatie, and my cell number is 867-5309. Can't wait until the dance._

She then folded the letter in a in a fancy, origami like way, so that the it wasn't just a folded in half letter, but was hidden in many fold and was the size of a one by one inch square. She wrote out his name in cute little bubble letters, and waited for the bell to ring. Once it did, she approached Madison.

"Hey, Katie, been waiting for ya'll," she said.

"You have?" Katie asked. "I mean, you know?"

"Oh course Ah know," Madison said. "Ya'll think he'd ask ya'll to give me the response without warning me?"

"Oh, well, I guess not," Katie said. She held out the letter. "I know it's not as fancy as what he did…"

"But it sure as hell will keep me out," Madison said spinning the letter around as if looking for a keyhole. She smiled at Katie. "Ah'll be sure to get this to him pronto!" With that, Madison ran off, disappearing in the crowds.


	12. The Divide Begins

**Edited and reposted!**

ATTN: I do not know when the next chapter will be up. My wrist is in a ton of pain, and I'm attempting to not use it for a while. When it's better, I'll try to get more done, but currently I'm using only one hand.

**Wow, it's been a while. Sorry for the delay, but I've been more concentrated on my other stories. Hope this lives up to hopes**.

**

* * *

**

The Divide Begins

"Can you believe that Justin is holding a contest to see who gets to go to the dance with him?" Mindy said with a laugh to Cindy and Lindsey as they were stretching during cheerleading practice.

"What I can't believe is that over fifteen girls have actually signed up," Cindy said. "Seriously, he's not that perfect. He's just a fine piece of meat that has nothing intelligent to say."

"He is hot," Lindsey said.

"And no one here knew him during his awkward stage," Mindy said. "I mean, remember Rufus when he was in seventh grade?"

Cindy burst out laughing at the memory and fell too quickly into a spread eagle. "Ow," she said, still laughing.

"Who's Rafael?" Lindsay asked.

"It's Rufus," Mindy said as Cindy was still giggling. "And he's the captain of the Polo team. You'll see him riding his horse every once in a while."

"The point is, he is drool worthy now, and in the seventh grade he looked, well…" Cindy said.

"Like Cody," Mindy said.

"With better clothes," Cindy said.

"So, you're coming to the cheerleader spa day next Saturday before the dance, right?" Mindy asked.

"Definitely," Lindsey said.

"Good, because, this year is by invitation only," Mindy said, her eyes traveling to Heather, who was stretching with a few other juniors. "And only for varsity members."

"Are you inviting Hannah?" Lindsey asked, shooting a glare at Heather.

"Def. no," Mindy said. "Just because the rest of the seniors thought she was varsity quality, does not mean I have to like her and include her."

A shrill whistle paused the football practice. All the guys gathered round Ryan, lying on his back taking deep breaths. Coach pushed through and helped Ryan get his helmet off. "Are you okay, Walsh?"

Ryan took another deep breath, then nodded. "I will be," he said in a pained voice.

"Higgins, help him to the bench," Coach said standing. He turned to Geoff, who had tackled him, rather violently before he could catch the ball. "As for you. Laps, now!"

"What, aw, man," Geoff said. "How many?"

"I don't recall saying a finite number," Coach said. "You do not injure your own teammates. I ought to kick you off the team for that stunt, but I'm a reasonable guy, so I'm giving you a second chance. Now run so I don't change my mind." Geoff sighed, then began jogging on the track around the field. "I do believe I said run, not jog." Geoff picked up the pace.

"What was that about?" Thomas asked Owen, DJ, and Duncan.

"Oh, Ryan's taking Geoff's girl to the formal," Duncan said. "Now, let's get this practice over with so I can meet up with Courtney."

"Hey, speaking of you two," Owen said. He lightly elbowed Duncan. "How was last night?"

Duncan frowned at Owen. "Dude, I don't ask about the personal business between you and Izzy. Don't ask about me and Court."

"Noted," Owen said. He bit his lip and looked around, then turned back to Duncan. "Did you two actually do it? Was it good? Come on, dude, don't leave me hanging. I need details."

"Uh, Owen, we should get ready to restart practice before we have to join Geoff," DJ said leading Owen away from an angering Duncan. Duncan shot DJ a grateful look for keeping him out of trouble should Owen have pushed him over the edge.

"Okay, girls, welcome to the first official JV cheer practice," Kim called out, standing on a chair and talking to all the girls before her. Her work-out clothes consisted of a black tank top with a red apple, a pair of blue and green plaid shorts, and purple tennis shoes. "I'm Kim Lee."

"And I'm Lily Nathenson," another girl said loudly and quickly. She had light brown hair and gray-blue eyes. She, like everyone else, was in work-out clothes, all in light pink and blue. "We're your co-captians as chosen by the seniors Marcy and Mindy. We're going to split the practice into two parts. Part one, conditioning. Part two, the cheers. Now," she held her arm out so that half the girls were on either side of her arm. "Those of you left of my arm, you're with Kim. The rest of you are with me. We'll switch in forty-five minutes, and then we'll be back at the end for a cool down and ice breaker."

"Shouldn't we start with the ice breaker?" Kim asked.

"Oh… yeah, that's probably a good idea. I guess a lot of you are semi-new, freshman and not all of you went to Anthony. Okay, who wants to start with her name…"

"Okay, once again, I'm Kim. I'm a sophomore, and an interesting fact…" she sighed deeply. "I guess you're all going to find out sooner or later, so I might as well tell you, Chris McClain is my dad. That's why he chose this school to have Total Drama School. Okay, Lily, your turn. Name, grade, and an interesting fact."

"Oh, yeah…"

Katie was trying to remember everyone's names, but was having a hard time as all the other girls knew at least a few others, and the only one she had met before was Kim, and that was a brief moment.

"Hey, I'm Effie Johnson, I'm a freshman, and… Oh, I know Duncan from when we were younger, before he was sent to juvie and I was sent to Anthony. I'm so glad to be here." Katie remembered that, and reminded herself to ask Duncan about her.

"Hi, I'm Katie," Katie said when it finally got to her. "I'm a junior, which would make me one of the oldest on the squad… and…"

"Don't say you were on TDI," Kim asked. "We all know that about you. Something we don't know."

Katie bit her lip. Then she smiled. "Well, I got asked to the formal this morning by an eloquent letter."

All the girls squealed. "Who?" They all wanted to know.

Katie smiled shyly. They would know when she showed up to the dance on his arm. "Felton Higgins."

"No way!"

"He's so HAWT!"

"I am so jealous."

"What is going on in here?" Mindy came charging in from the other side of the gym. They had a divider across the gym, and Mindy was not happy that their squeals had interrupted the varsity practice.

"You'll never guess who she's going to the Formal with," Lily said jumping up and down and pointing at Katie.

"I really don't care," Mindy said. "If you're not cheering, I don't want to have to hear you girls."

"Gee, harsh much, Mindy?" Kim asked. "We're all here for the same reason. Some of you are just a little more experienced and exclusive."

She smirked and cocked her head. "Actually, the real difference is that we're popular, and get asked to the dance by Snipers, while you girls are just around in case one of us gets hurt doing real tricks."

"Is that so?" Effie said standing up. "Then explain why Felton Higgins asked Katie to the dance, and not you."

Mindy glared at Katie, then relaxed and laughed. "Yeah, you really expect me to believe that? Not in a million years would he ask her."

"Well, he did," Katie said. "In a beautiful, eloquent letter."

"Anyone could have written a letter and signed it Felton," Mindy said.

"But not anyone could ask Madison to be the letter carrier," Katie said. "And she may be crazy, but she's not a bitch."

"Ya'll think Ah'm crazy?" Madison's voice sounded and everyone turned to the door where a few kids from the adventure club were entering. She smiled, ran up to Katie, and hugged her. "That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me."

Mindy rolled her eyes. "I seriously cannot believe that your are related to Felton."

"Not just related," Madison said. "We were womb-mates." The JV girls all giggled at that. "Anyway, Katie, Felton is excited ya'll agreed to go with him. He wants me to find out the exact shade of ya'lls dress so he can git a bowtie to match."

"Sure," Katie said. "You know what, I'll show you after practice is over."

"Oh, and how lucky for you," Mindy said. "Because, for you, practice is over. You're off the squad."

Katie's eyes widened. "What?" She sounded fragile.

"You heard me, pigtails, scram."

"Actually, you have no control over the JV squad anymore," Kim said. "The moment you handed over captainship to Lily and me, you lost any power over this squad. Katie you're still on, and girls, we can squeal as much as we want."

Bridgette surfaced for air, and looked around to see she was the winner. The swim team liked to play a game where all the new members had to compete for a spot of the Varsity team. They played games, had trials, and Bridgette had just won her third competition, making her the girl in first place. Their last competition, staying under water the longest.

"Guess TDI wasn't a total waste of my life after all," she said as she climbed out of the water.

"Wow, Bridgette," Julie Anderson said coming up to her. She clapped quickly. She had tanned skin (apparently tanner than usual because she had spent her summer in Tijuana), long dark brown hair (when it wasn't up in a swim cap), and eyes the color of amber, only darker than usual. "I can't believe it. When I was a freshman, I only made the Varsity special spot because I won the race that's supposed to conclude the competition, but even if you lost that, you'd still have the spot." She hugged Bridgette tightly. "Oh, and guess what. Starting tomorrow, I'm gonna be in your class."

"You shouldn't be proud of that, Julie," Lauren said patting her on the shoulder. "It means you're not doing well in your classes." She looked at Bridgette. "Nice to have you. You've gotta be one of the best swimmers this school has had in a while. If only you were a freshman and we could have you for four full years."

Bridgette smiled. "Well, I'm kind of glad I'm not the fresh meat," she said. She looked at the envious freshman that she had beat out. "And, frankly, it would have been embarrassing to be the only junior new to the team, and lose to all freshman."

"You're cool, you know that?" Lauren said. "So, I noticed you sitting with the Blessed. Which means, you're going to the Formal with a Sniper." Lauren smiled. "Which one?"

Bridgette blushed a little. "Um, Ryan Walsh." There was a gasp.

"You can't go with him," Lauren said.

Bridgette looked around. First, she was told it was go with him or be thrown off a building. Now, she wasn't allowed to. "Why not?"

"Because of Maggie Walsh," Julie said. "Ryan's sister. She was a swimmer, and Ryan was a jerk to her. It's taboo for swimmers to go with him on any kind of date." Of course, all the other swimmers had just told her the other day that she had to say yes. Life, it seemed, was getting more complicated.

"That's not the whole story," Lauren said. "Maggie was my best friend, and she died two years ago after helping me out of a rough stage. She drowned. Maggie and Ryan never got along. But, Ryan was telling jokes after his sister's funeral and even tried to ask me out on a date while still at his house. He should have been mourning, not trying to get laid."

Bridgette swallowed, nothing in her dry throat. "I already said I would go with him."

"Then cancel," Lauren said. "And go with Geoff. I'm sure he's a much better guy."

Bridgette looked at her feet. "I'll have to think it over," she said. However, she knew that she couldn't back out. It wouldn't be right.

"See, the best thing about _Buffy_ and _Angel_ is the little conversations," Harold was trying to explain to Cody and Ezekiel. They had just discovered a common room with couches and a television the floor below their rooms, and were deciding what to watch. Their choices were several seasons of _Charmed_, several seasons of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, and a horde of romantic comedies. "The things they say are what really draw the viewers in."

"And this… _Charmed_?" Ezekiel asked.

"From what I've seen of it," Harold said, "the special effects seem to be almost the exact same, all the monsters are human shaped, and everything is three times more dramatic…"

"Yeah, I'm not feeling really inclined on watching any of these either," Cody said shifting through the movies. "So, Buffy?"

"I guess," Harold said.

"Plus side, Sarah Michelle Gellar is hot, as is Charisma Carpenter," Cody said.

Ten minutes into the first episode, Ezekiel was convinced that vampires were real, as he had never had much experience with any supernatural stories in his life. After several minutes trying to convince him that it was all fiction, the other two gave up.

"Idiot," Harold mumbled.

"Hey, guys," Avery said walking into room. "I see you discovered my Buffy collection."

"These are yours?" Cody asked. "Oh, we're sorry for using them…"

"No, don't be," Avery said plopping onto the couch between Ezekiel and Harold. "I'm only one person, and I can only watch so much for so long," she reminded. "Plus, with schoolwork and my RA duties…"

"You never really pay attention to those duties," Harold said.

"I do too," Avery said. "Like, I'm planning a dinner and movie night for our hall sometime next week. Any movie suggestions? I mean, I know that I want something that has to do with witchcraft, as I'm studying to be one…"

"That's a course of study here?" Ezekiel asked, now even more freaked.

"No," Avery said. "My supposed career goal right now is English education in foreign countries, like Bosnia, but I'm also into the whole Wicca thing too. Thus the specific television series."

"What about the chick flicks?" Cody asked.

"I'm a girl that likes sappy romances," Avery said. "Anyway, lets get on watching. I haven't watched the first season in about three years, granted, currently I'm working on the end of season three. You know, with the mayor and the Ascension. Good stuff there. But, I guess that it's good to start from the beginning, and there's always the Amy witchcraft stuff to study."

"There are witches in this show too?" Ezekiel looked shocked.

"Oh, yeah, vamps, demons, werewolves… and I love Oz! He's such a funny character. I wish that he and Willow never broke up."

"Um, Avery… getting a little too far ahead for Zeke," Cody said.

"Ah, yeah, sorry."

"So, you want to be a witch?" Harold asked. "Is there a Wicca club here or something?"

Confession Cam: (Harold)

"Having witchy powers would be awesome. Avery is weird, but if you sit her next to Izzy, she's almost normal. I don't think I would trust either of them with witchcraft."

(Cody)

"I hope she does realize that witchcraft isn't real…"

(Ezekiel)

"Oh, I thought she was scary before, eh. Now I find out she's a witch!"

"No, no Wicca club," Avery said. "But, if you'd like to be in one, we can start one. What do you say?"

"Um…"

"I mean, it's that or the Book of the Month thing that the RAs are supposed to lead," Avery said. "I mean, not being a normal group, I'm sure we could have a different plan with the hall club. And it would be kinda cool."

"You know, I think the majority of the others would rather have the book," Cody said. "But talk to Izzy, she'd probably be open for a Wicca club."

"Wow, you're really good," Tyler said to his fellow soccer teammate. He had actually made the first team he tried out for. "Are you the senior captain or something?"

"Nah," the boy said. "Just a fresh. Mah name's Mitchell, but call me Mitch, please."

"Cool," Tyler said. "I'm Tyler. You're only a freshman?"

"Yeh," Mitch said. He had spiked blonde hair and green eyes, was tall for a freshman, and had skin and an accent similar to…

"Oh, I know who you are," Tyler said. "You're Madison's brother, the younger one. She told me you were on soccer as well. I didn't see you at try-outs."

"Coach told me to take a day off, didn't want me injured at try-outs," Mitch said.

"But, you're only a freshman… how did he know you're so good?"

"Ah tried ta be on the team last year, but apparently ya can't skip a grade for sports here."

"Are there places you can?"

"Sure there are," Mitch said. "Ah just don't know where and Ah kinda gotta go here. Family legacy and all. If a Higgins tried ta go ta another school, and Ah mean real school, none of that public school crap, well, we'd be tarred and feathered before we were all moved in."

Tyler swallowed. "I didn't realize it was so difficult to be a student in these schools."

"The longer ya or ya'lls family been in the schools, the harder it gits," Mitch said.

"I would suspect it would be the opposite way around," Tyler said. "The more respect and leeway you'd get…"

"Ah guess it all depends on how ya look at it, huh?" Mitch asked. He shrugged. "Ah mean, Ah've got an adored older bro that Ah won't live up to. At least at another school, Ah wouldn't be the insufficient brother."

"Well, they wouldn't compare you as the sane younger brother of Madison either," Tyler said.

Mitch laughed. "Yeah, but she scares the heck out of me, and Ah've known her all mah life."

"Why does she scare you?" Tyler asked.

"She doesn't scare ya?" Mitch asked. "She must be losing her touch…"

"I wouldn't say that," Tyler said. "But, she's your sister. Aren't you immune to her by now? Your other brother is."

"She doesn't bother him as much," Mitch said.

Trent sat down with his guitar and plucked a few cords, tuning as a few other members of the music circle did the same. Suddenly, a girl sat next to him. "Hey," she said not even looking at him. She was staring at his guitar. "Your guitar is amazing."

"Thanks," Trent said. He lifted the strap over his head. "Want to try it?"

The girl lifted her head, her long black hair no longer completely blocking her pale face. She stared at Trent with her large brown eyes. "Are you serious? I'd love to."

"The condition…"

She sighed. "Always a condition."

"I think you'll find this one easy," Trent said. "Tell me your name."

"I'm Abby," she said. Trent held out his guitar to her and she cradled it. She then threw the strap over her shoulder, and began plucking at the cords. It wasn't anything Trent recognized, but it was a beautiful tune.

"Whoa, you just made her life," a guy said sitting on Trent's other side.

"Hey, it's George, right?" Trent asked.

"You remembered," George said. He had a reed sticking out of his mouth and he pulled a saxophone out of a large case, putting the pieces together.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" the leader asked. He then noticed Abby in her own world. "Who gave her a guitar… Trent?"

"Am I not supposed to?" he asked.

"No, it's fine… it's just… she gets lost while playing guitar. Oh, George, you're here. Want to get us started?"

"Just in a moment," he said and stuck the reed into place.

"Abby," a girl finally took her from her trance. "We're about to start."

She blushed a bit, then gave Trent his guitar back. "Thanks so much. I so wish they would let be bring my guitar here."

"Abby, as much as you love music, you do need to document the songs we play as secretary, and you know you would never put the guitar down if you brought it."

She shrugged, and then grabbed a notebook, checking names of those that were there as the leader turned to George. "So, what are we starting with today?"

"Oh, I think you know," he said. He stood up and began blasting the saxophone solo from the song Baker Street. Others all cheered and a few grabbed their instruments.

"Winding you way down on Baker Street. Light in your head and dead on your feet. Well another crazy day, you'll drink the night away, and forget about everything," a girl sang while those that weren't playing were whistling or humming. The next part, a guy picked up the song. Trent was still fascinated how they never needed to discuss how they were doing the songs, and how they always sounded amazing.

Right out of Baker Street, they moved into John Mayer's Clarity. "I worry, I weigh three times my body," one of the guys sang.

Suddenly, Trent felt inspired a little more than a minute into the song. "And I will wait to find… if this will last forever." Everyone smiled at him for finally making a jump in. "And I will wait to find… if this will last forever." He felt proud of himself, finally getting into the Music Circle groove. For the first time, he felt he was really part of the circle. He had picked up a pattern, noticing that only the five leaders really took main parts more than once before everyone had sung a chorus, or played a melody on an instrument.

It was almost an hour into dinner hour when they finally called the circle to a close for the night. Trent loved it more than ever now. "Can't wait until next time," he said as he walked off to put his guitar back in his room, then find Gwen to eat dinner.

Izzy, Beth, and Sadie were all exploring the campus more, deciding they had nothing better to do. Izzy had finished all her homework in her classes while Sadie and Beth had already made plans with LeShawna and Harold after dinner to work together on their work. One building that they hadn't been in quite yet they discovered was an arts building. An after school, all arts club quickly asked them if they wanted to model, because the fruit bowl was a little too cliché, but they didn't have any better. Sadie and Beth quickly accepted, while Izzy asked if she could draw rather than pose.

They were each given their own space to pose, while Izzy was given an easel, a large pad of sketching paper, and a charcoal. Sadie chose a sad pose, on her knees and her hands in prayer, but her face pointed down with a sad look upon it. The students that were closer to her all 'ooh'ed and set to work drawing, painting, molding, whatever their preferred form of art. Beth, however, grabbed a stool, and stood on one foot, the toes of her lifted leg on the stool so she wouldn't lose her pose. She punched one arm into the air, and the other was fisted and bent at a sharp angle at her side, while her head was looking up and she held a triumphant face. Her half of the students were just as impressed and also quickly set to work.

"You two are awesome," one student said. He had colored charcoals on a stool next to him. "We should have you two model for us all the time."

"Really?" Beth asked, not moving from her position. Sadie bit her lip to keep her sad face.

"Yeah," he said. "How do you feel about nude modeling?"

Both the girls' eyes went wide.

"Kenny," another guy snapped quietly at the first guy. He, unlike most of the others, had changed out of his uniform shirt into a grey shirt, with an orange and purple hoodie over it. There was a little space between him and the others, as no one wanted to allow the tarantula crawling around in his messy black hair near them.

"Couldn't help it, Allister," Kenny replied.

"Kenny?" Beth asked. She glanced down at him for a second. "You're taking Eva to the dance, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Kenny said. "Hey, do you think she'd pose if we asked her?"

"You're the one taking her out," Izzy said. "You should know."

"I don't actually know her that well yet," Kenny said.

"Well, Eva can be a little, harsh," Beth said. "But, it never hurts to ask.

Once the session was over and everyone was finished with his or her art (or no longer needed to look on the pose, Sadie and Beth got out of their poses, stretching, and stood behind Izzy to see her drawings. She had drawn a caricature of Beth, and put her into a Super Girl outfit with a cape flying out behind her.

"That's tho cool, Izzy!" Beth said.

"You really like it?" Izzy asked. "Good, because I made it for you to keep. Oh, and Sadie," she flipped to the first picture on the pad, which was a very realistic looking drawing of Sadie. "I didn't think it would be right to change the dynamics or put you in costume."

Sadie blushed a bit when Izzy gave it to her.

"Hey, do you think Gwen is in the building?" Sadie asked.

"Oh, she was here already," Kenny said. "Left rolling her eyes that we only had a bowl of fruit to work for. She should have stayed because you two made great models."

He showed them his pictures. Also in charcoal, but colored, Sadie he placed in a home beside a bed and in old fashioned pajamas, and Beth was in a work-out outfit, and there were little blurred people in the same pose behind her, as if she was a work-out instructor.

Everyone called the two over to see the works they had created using them as models. Some people had made the drawings or pictures very basic, and other had made them contemporary. However, all the pictures and figurines captured the looks the girls went for.

"I think I'll hang this above my bed," Beth said to Izzy, admiring the work.

"Oh, me too, definitely," Sadie said quickly.

* * *

**As for the seven that did not get a part in this chapter (Gwen, Heather, LeShawna, Eva, Noah, Courtney, and Justin), I will try to get them a part in the next chapter (definitely Justin, Noah, Eva, and LeShawna, who haven't gotten as much coverage in the past of this story (as well as other stories)). I'll try to get to the next challenge the chapter after.**


End file.
